Avenging Angel
by Magic Cat
Summary: Epilouge Completed. Thank for your patience. SMWK Crossover. Wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year
1. Family Plans

Avenging Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either Weiss Kruez or Sailor Moon.  
  
However the story is mine. Enjoy  
  
Proluge:  
  
One rainy evening Usagi Tsukino was walking down the sidewalk heading for her home.  
  
She was very sad and angry.  
  
"I can't believe them all, I risked my life for them, and even used the Silver Crystal to bring them back to life, and they turned on me!"  
  
Earlier that afternoon, Usagi had headed for the Hikawa Shrine, with her score for the test subjects on the S.A.T. She had aced all her tests and was going to tell her friends the good news.  
  
When she got there she heard voices and laughter coming from Rei's room.  
  
"Usagi is such a baka, I can't believe that she thinks we're her friends." Usagi stopped short when she heard Minako's voice.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding, how much longer are we going too wait before we kick her out and take her Silver Crystal?" Makoto asked.  
  
"As soon as she gets here, then Mamo-Chan and I can finally be together again. Right Mamo-Chan?"  
  
Usagi heard a passionate kiss coming from the room. "That's right Rei-Chan you're a better lover then Usagi is. She won't even sleep with me."  
  
Usagi nearly collapsed on the floor. "Rei-Chan and Mamo-Chan have been having an affair behind my back." Her eyes narrowed with rage, "Well, I'll show them." She concentrated and wished that the powers of the Inner Senshi, and the Golden Crystal that was once a part of her Silver Crystal to come to her. When she sensed that her Crystal was ready, she tore open the sliding doors, surprising her so called friends and ex-boyfriend, and mentally commanded it to carry out her wish.  
  
The Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen glowed with the powers of their planets for a minute and then they stopped. Usagi smirked and said to them. " You are no longer my future husband" she said to Mamoru. Then she turned to her former friends and said to them.  
  
" And you are no longer a part of my Court, I have stripped you of your powers and title."  
  
The former Inner Senshi's eyes widened, what had happened? Rei just laughed "You can't do that Usagi-Baka.  
  
She held up her Henshin Stick and yelled out "Mars Star Power!" she cried out with her hand outstretched, only to find to her horror, that her powers of the Planet Mars didn't respond.  
  
Usagi's smirk widened. "Oh, can't I?" she answered .  
  
Mamoru tried to use his power, but discovered that he like the Inner's had been stripped of his powers as well.  
  
"Usako, please you got it all wrong." He said hoping that she would believe him.  
  
Usagi's smirk turned in to a scowl. "One: Don't ever call me that again! Two: I heard everything that you all said about me, so don't bother lying about it. And finally Three: You can spend the rest of you miserable lives knowing that because of you and your betrayal Chibi-Usa Chan will never be born. And Crystal Tokyo will never exist."  
  
She turned on her heel and stormed out leaving the stunned Inner Senshi, and Mamoru Chiba speechless.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kruez. But I do own the story. Nagi will be showing up in the next chapter. So don't worry it will be out soon.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
When Usagi finally got home her Okassan was waiting for her with a cup of hot chocolate, and a sympathetic frown on her face.  
  
"Your friend Setsuna-san called earlier and told me about what had happened earlier at the Shrine. Do you want too talk about it?"  
  
Usagi smiled to herself.  
  
"Trust Setsuna-Chan too know about the Inners and Mamo-Baka." She thought to herself as she took the offered hot chocolate and smiled at her Okassan, while shaking her head no.  
  
She gave her Okassan her score sheet which was soaking wet to look at, and then headed up to her room. When she was halfway through her bedroom door she heard her Kassan's cry of joy, and smiled sadly.  
  
"At least there was one good thing about today." She said to herself.  
  
She sat down on her bed and looked at the pictures of herself and her former friends, and ex-boyfriend. She grabbed the picture frames and tore them open in a rare display of rage.  
  
"Some friends, I wish that I could leave here. But I have too protect this world from any and all dangers."  
  
She looked at the pictures that were out of the picture frames, and started tearing them to pieces.  
  
"I'd like too tear the real thing to pieces!" She thought angrily.  
  
When all of the pictures were nothing more then confetti. Usagi put them in a metal trash can to be burned up later.  
  
Just then the door opened and Luna and Artimas walked in.  
  
"Usagi, we just heard. I can't believe that the Senshi and Mamoru-Baka said and did all that!" Luna cried in anger.  
  
"I can't believe it either Luna." Artemis answered, he looked furious.  
  
Usagi smiled sadly at the two guardian cats and replied.  
  
"I wouldn't have believed it either, it I hadn't heard it with my own ears."  
  
Luna and Artimas bowed their heads. They knew that Usagi had always believed in her Senshi and Fiance. Only now that their betrayal was all too obvious they now realized that the Inners and Chiba-Baka had been false about their sworn duty and oath to protect their Hime.  
  
There was a knock on her bedroom door and Kenji, and Ikuko came in.  
  
"Usagi-Chan, your Otousan and I thought that since it's been a long time since we took a Family vacation, we decided that we would take you and Shingo-Chan on a trip too that Hot Spring Resort that we visited two years ago." Ikuko told her.  
  
"Usagi tilted her head to the side in thought, and replied.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Mamoru-Baka will probably be looking for me in my usual haunts. So maybe leaving the city for a while will do me some good."  
  
Kenji and Ikuko smiled and told her that they would be leaving in the morning, so she had better start packing.  
  
Usagi nodded her head and got started, while her parents turned and left her room. Luna and Artimas looked at each other and nodded their heads; silently agreeing that this could be just what Usagi needed to cheer up. 


	2. Family Trip/Nagi's Arrival

Avenging Angel  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kruez. But the story is mine.  
  
The Next chapter will be longer. I promise.  
  
The next day everyone was in the car and ready to go. Usagi's parents said that Luna and Artemis would have to stay with someone else while they were away.  
  
So Usagi phoned Haruka and Michiru and asked them it Luna and Artemis could stay with them until she got back.  
  
"Sure Koneko-Chan, bring them over. Michi and I would be happy to take care of them while your gone." Haruka told her.  
  
Usagi told her parents and they drove up to Haruka, and Michiru's mansion near the beach. After they dropped off Luna and Artemis, they headed off for the Mineral Hot Springs Resort.  
  
During the drive Usagi grew somber as she recalled the private discussion with Sestuna.  
  
"Usagi-Hime, since Crystal Tokyo will never be, and that the Dark Kingdom has finally been defeated for the next thousand years. I was wondering if perhaps you would like too travel back in time or go too another dimension?" Setsuna asked her.  
  
"Usagi rolled her eyes and replied: "Setsuna-Chan please don't call me Hime. And although I would love too start a new life with out the Inner Senshi and Chiba-Baka, I couldn't leave my family, I love them too much."  
  
Setsuna nodded her head in understanding, and walked back to the foyer where Usagi's family were waiting for her.  
  
They got back in to their car and Usagi waved good-bye to the Outer Senshi and the two guardian cats as they drove off.  
  
When they had arrived at the Resort, and checked in. Kenji turned to Usagi and asked her what she would like to do first.  
  
"I think that I will take a walk down too the lake, and try and decide just what I will do with the rest of my life." She answered, and then turned and walked away.  
  
When she finally made her way down to the lake. She started walking along its shore.  
  
"Well Usagi," she thought to herself. "What will you do now? Your destiny is no longer Crystal Tokyo, and your so called best friends, and Ex-Fiance have betrayed you. So what now?"  
  
She glanced ahead of her and saw a young man with Chocolate brown hair and blue eyes that had a haunted look to them taking in the breath taking scenery.  
  
"Well, I see that I'm not the only one out here." She thought to herself.  
  
As she approached him the young man who looked to be about fifteen years old, turned around as she came closer, and smiled at her.  
  
"Konichiwa, my name is Naoe Nagi, great view ne?" he said.  
  
Usagi looked up startled, she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had walked up to the young man until he had spoken.  
  
"Gomen, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I was standing next to you. My name is Tsukino, Usagi." She told him.  
  
The young man looked at her strangely. "Are you by any chance related too Tsukino Kenji?" he asked her.  
  
Usagi stared at him in surprise, "How does he know my Otousan?" she wondered.  
  
"Hai, but how do you know my father?' she asked him. With a curious look on her face, and in her eyes.  
  
The young man named Nagi smiled again and replied.  
  
"I don't know him personally, but my employer Takatori Reiji does. He sent me here when he learned that your family was coming here for a vacation." He explained.  
  
Usagi tilted her head to the side, "Makes sense Tousan did say that he had received a call before we left. Although he wasn't all that happy about it." She thought to herself.  
  
"Is your Tousan nearby? Takatori-sama really wanted me too have a word with him over some important business."  
  
Usagi blinked. "Important business, but my Tousan is a photographer not a business man." She said to herself. She gave a mental shrug, and led Nagi too the cabin that she and her family were staying in.  
  
"Otousan, there is someone here too see you." She called out.  
  
Kenji stepped out of the cabin, and turned very pale. Standing next to his Musume was one of his older brother's bodyguards.  
  
"Naoe-San, what an unexpected surprise." He said through clenched teeth. "Usagi-Chan why don't you and Shingo go and play. While I have a discuss something with Naoe-san."  
  
Usagi shrugged and walked over to her brother Shingo and yelled "Tag, Your It!" and then took off running with Shingo close behind her.  
  
"Shall we go inside?" Kenji asked Nagi, who nodded his head, and walked in after Kenji closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Well I hope that you will enjoy this chapter:  
  
In the next one Nagi tells Kenji that his brother Reiji, wants him to come back in to the family business. Also Crawford, and Schuldich will be in the next chapter. 


	3. The Propostion/and Death Plans

Avenging Angel  
  
Chapter Three: Reiji's Offer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kruez. But I do own the story. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
"So you see Tsukino-San, your Niisan Reiji-Sama wants you to rejoin the family business." The young man named Nagi explained why he had been sent.  
  
Kenji sat back in his chair and sighed, while rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Naoe-San, I know why my eldest Niisan Reiji-kun wants me back in the business. Elections are almost here, and he needs some kind of family backing too get more votes in, and since my other Niisan, Shuuchi-kun will not back him politically. He needs me or someone else in my family to say that they are behind him all the way. However, I can't say that I approve of his methods. I don't want Usagi-Chan, or her young ototo Shingo-Chan to be exposed to his criminal behavior."  
  
He explained while looking out the window, and watching Usagi chase Shingo with a ticked off expression on her face.  
  
Nagi also looked out the window, just in time to see Kenji's musume Usagi tackle her ototo Shingo. Both of which fell in to a mud puddle. He laughed inwardly as he continued watching them wrestle in the mud, until Ikuko ran up to them and pulled them apart, and motioning them to go and take a soak in the hot spring bath separately.  
  
"I can understand your wanting too keep your family out of Niisan Takatori Reiji-Sama's affairs. Unfortunately you don't understand the position your in. Takatori-sama is adamant that either you, or one of your children, are by his side in the upcoming election." He informed Kenji.  
  
Kenji scowled at Nagi.  
  
Is that a threat, Naoe-san?"  
  
He asked the young man in front of him who was starting to get out of the chair that he had been sitting in.  
  
Nagi smiled coldly, his blue eyes burning in to Kenji's own.  
  
"Iie Tsukino-san, merely a friendly warning. I am by far more understanding then my two companions, who have just now parked their limousine in your cabins driveway."  
  
He told Kenji as he was heading for the front door of the cabin. He opened the door and looked back at Kenji.  
  
"My Supervisor Crawford-san will be coming for your answer tomorrow afternoon, please consider Takatori-sama's offer carefully." He said.  
  
He walked out the door and climbed in to the back end of the limousine. It then pulled out of the driveway and headed out on the dirt road.  
  
"Really Chibi, I'm hurt by what you said. I am not difficult to reason with."  
  
Nagi turned and faced the red/orange haired German sitting next to him.  
  
"Schuldich-san, the only time that you are not difficult to reason with. Is when it's a beautiful woman who will agree to go to your bed and sleep with you, and you know it's the true." Nagi replied.  
  
The German telepath Schuldich looked thoughtful and then smirked.  
  
"True, but I'm still hurt." He said.  
  
Nagi turned to the American who was sitting across from him waiting patiently for his report.  
  
"I gave Tsukino-san, his Niisan's Takatori-sama's proposition, and told him that you will be back tomorrow afternoon for his answer." Nagi said.  
  
Brad Crawford nodded his head in affirmative, and glanced out the window to see Kenji talking to his Musume.  
  
"Very well…we shall see if he's intelligent enough too accept Takatori- Sama's proposition."  
  
He replied while watching Kenji walk in to the cabin with his family close behind him.  
  
Schuldich who was also looking out the window, saw Usagi who had walked out of the cabin again and was once again heading down for the lake. He smiled slightly as he watched her, but then frowned when he telepathically picked up what Kenji was thinking. He turned to Crawford and informed him.  
  
"Apparently he's not very intelligent. He is now talking on the phone with Takatori-Shuuchi, and is telling him what has just transpired here."  
  
Crawford frowned at this bit of news. His eyes turned glassy for a moment and sighed.  
  
"He will not join Takatori-Sama's campaign, we will have to kill him and chose one of his children." He answered.  
  
Schuldich once again used his telepathic abilities and attempted to probe the minds of Kenji's children. Shingo was now playing with his gameboy and thinking about what his Otosan had just told him.  
  
"Iie, he knows that Takatori-san's not a good man, he will have to die with his parents. Now what about the girl?"  
  
Schuldich had been paying very close attention to her features, before he was distracted with the phone call that her Otosan had made to her Oji. Her hair that was the color of gold, and her eyes that had looked to be a very deep shade of blue.  
  
"Hmm, she looked very attractive from a distance, let's see what see is thinking."  
  
He tried to pinpoint her location, and probe her mind. But he was shocked to discover that her mind was shielded.  
  
"Hmm…very interesting." He said to himself out loud.  
  
"What is Schuldich?" Crawford asked him.  
  
Schuldich winced inwardly.  
  
"Damn, I didn't mean to say that out loud." He thought to himself.  
  
He looked at Crawford and said.  
  
"Tsukino-San's daughter Usagi has a very strong mental shield hiding her thoughts. I was unable too probe her mind."  
  
Crawford frowned at what Schuldich said, and his eyes turned glassy yet again. As he tried to see what the future held for her.  
  
"I can't seem to see what the future holds for her, her future is all misty and undecided. She could be a great asset, or a great threat to Takatori- san's plans. We will have to be careful when dealing with her." He told Nagi, and Schuldich, who nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Well…since the future has declared that Tsukino, Kenji will not accept his Niisan's  
  
proposition tomorrow, we will bring Farfarello here tomorrow and wait until his daughter Usagi leaves the cabin. Once she is gone we will kill Kenji, his wife Ikuko, and his musuko Shingo, and make it look like an interrupted robbery. I will inform Takatori-San to start drawing the necessary paperwork that will make his niece his legal ward."  
  
Crawford fully explained the rest of the details on the Tsukino's assinnation, as they entered the city.  
  
  
  
Okay here is a translation of Japanese words that I looked up and used.  
  
1 Musume- Daughter  
  
Musuko- Son  
  
Otosan-Father  
  
Ototo- Younger Brother  
  
2 Niisan- Older Brother  
  
2.1 Oji- Uncle  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo. Give their answer to Crawford who then orders Farfarello to kill them. And also Usagi finally meets her Oji Shuuchi at the murder scene.  
  
I Hope that you will enjoy this chapter, I'll try and get the next chapter uploaded this weekend. 


	4. Chapter Four: Deaths and Funerals

Avenging Angel: Chapter Four  
  
The Death and the Funeral  
  
Disclaimers: The Usual I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kruez, but the story is mine.  
  
  
  
The next day Brad Crawford came for Kenji's answer. Even though he knew full well that Kenji would say no. Therefore he had brought Farfarello, Nagi, and Schuldich, to kill Kenji and his family except for his daughter Usagi.  
  
He found Kenji, his wife Ikuko, and their son Shingo waiting for him in front of the cabin however there was no sign of Tsukino, Usagi anywhere.  
  
"This will just make it easier to convince her too join Takatori-Sama." He thought to himself as he approached the family.  
  
Well Tsukino-San have have you made your decision over Takatori-Sama's offer?" he asked.  
  
Kenji looked at him cooly holding his wife's hand and squeezing his Musuko's shoulder and replied "Hai, Crawford-San. I have discussed it with my wife Ikuko and our children, and we decided that we will not join Reiji- Niichan's political campaign."  
  
Crawford looked at Kenji and his family coldly.  
  
"Very well Tsukino-San, however you and your family have just made the biggest mistake you have ever made and it will now cost you your lives."  
  
Crawford turned his head and nodded his head while giving Schuldich a mental command. The door opened and out came, Schuldich, Nagi, and finally Farfarello.  
  
Schuldich used his telepathic abilities to prevent the Tsukino's from moving. While Nagi used his telekinetic powers to lift them up and put them inside the cabin. Crawford went in after the Tsukino's and his fellow team members followed, closing the door behind them.  
  
When they were inside the cabin, Farfarello looked at them with an insane look in his eye.  
  
"Will killing this family make God cry?" he looked at them even more closely. Kenji was only thankful that his Musume wasn't with them. "He will cry!" And with that said he attacked them, and since they were still under the influence of Schuldich's mental control they couldn't scream or fight back.  
  
While Farfarello attacked them Schuldich smirked at Kenji and mentally told him.  
  
"Don't worry about your daughter, Reiji-San will be taking real good care of her, as will I. I'm really rather attracted to her. She will make a very nice play toy after the election."  
  
Kenji mentally cursed Schuldich just before Farfarello attacked him after killing his wife and son.  
  
As he was dying Kenji looked over at his wife and son who were slowly bleeding to death from their stab wounds and slashes. Ikuko, and Shingo looked back and nodded their heads they all thought the same thing. Usagi- Chan we're sorry." And with that they died.  
  
Two hours later Usagi was running back to the cabin she had gone for a walk and lost all track of time.  
  
"Kuso, Otosan is going too fry me for being late, and not being there to welcome Shuuchi-Oji Chan. I was supposed to be there two hours ago!!!" she mentally cursed to herself.  
  
She had gone out for another one of her walks by new lake and stumbled upon a path that took her deeper in to the woods. The view was breathtaking as always with the Sakura Trees blossoming, and the birds chirping away. She had been so wrapped up in the scenery that she had forgotten to look at her watch to see what time it was.  
  
When she finally reached the lake she saw police cars and the Coroner's van parked out in front of the cabin that she and her family had been staying in.  
  
She paled at the sight of the bodies being rolled out of the cabin.  
  
"Kami-Sama, IIE. Onegai they can't be dead. IIE!!"  
  
She ran down the path to the cabin as fast as she could. (Which as you know she can run really fast when she wants to.) who was standing next to a Policeman taking down a statement from a man in a business suit who had discovered the bodies.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Tsukino, Usagi. What happened to my family!?!" she asked them.  
  
The Police officer and the businessman stopped talking and looked at Usagi sympathetically.  
  
"Miss Tsukino-San, Gomen, but your family was murdered three hours ago, apparently they came in to the cabin while it was being robbed." The police officer informed her.  
  
Usagi's face turned as white as a sheet, while she fell to the ground, numbly feeling the man in the business suit holding her and telling her that he was her Oji Takatori Shuuchi.  
  
"Iie, it can't be true. IIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!" she screamed in to the wind. While the Police man and her Oji tried to comfort her.  
  
The next couple of days were a blur for Usagi, after her Shuuchi-Oji chan drove her to his mansion. (I guess it's a mansion. I really don't know.) he brought her inside and told a woman with red hair and green eyes what had happened at the resort, and told her to start making arrangements for the funeral. As well as getting Kenji's will and last testament from the court house to find out who was to be Usagi's guardian. The woman named Manx nodded her head and looked at Usagi sympathetically and left.  
  
Shuuchi turned to Usagi and gently took her hand and led her to her room. "I am sorry Usagi-Chan. I was a little late in meeting your Otosan, but he did tell me what Reiji was up too. Is there anyone that you would like to call? A friend maybe?" he asked her while she looked around her new room.  
  
Usagi nodded her head "Haruka, and the others will probably want to know about this. I'll call them later though they are giving a concert tonight and they need to rehearse." She told him.  
  
Takatori-Shuuchi nodded his head and told Usagi that he had to make some phone calls, and that she could take a look around the mansion when she felt up to it.  
  
Usagi nodded her head and her Oji closed the door while he left. She walked to the giand window that had a balcony outside, and opened it. She walked out on to the balcony and gazed up at the Moon. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked up at it. "Otosan, Kassan, Shingo-Chan, I'm sorry. I should have been there to protect you." She said out loud. A few more tears slid down her cheeks and she turned around and walked over to her bed. She climbed in between the sheets and fell asleep. While she slept she dreamed of her family, they seemed to be waiting for some one to arrive. Usagi ran up to them wanting nothing more than to hug them but when she got there she went right through them. Kenji turned around and looked at her.  
  
"This is what really happened to us Usagi-Chan." He told her.  
  
Usagi watched in horror as she saw what happened to her family. From where Crawford came and asked for her Otosan's reply to her family's murder. "There wasn't anything you could have done Usa-Chan, you would have been kidnapped and taken too Reiji to be molded in to a pawn. Just like he does with other people." He told her.  
  
Usagi looked back at her Otosan, and saw her kassan, and Ototo Shingo smiling sadly at her. "Be careful Usagi-Chan. Takatori Reiji is a ruthless man, and he won't stop until he has you by his side." They told her while they faded away. "Don't worry Usagi-Chan we will be watching over you, as well as Shuuchi-Niichan and his team called Weiss Kruez. You can trust them they will make sure that Reiji pays for what he has done." They told her in unison.  
  
Usagi smiled at them while more tears fell down her face. "Aishiteru, Otosan, Kassan, Shingo-chan." She said to them as they faded away smiling at her. "Aishiteru Usagi-Chan." They answered, and then they were gone.  
  
The next morning Usagi walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen for something to eat. "Ohayo, Shuuchi-Oji Chan." she said when she saw him talking to one of the cooks who was making breakfast. He turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi-chan. Are you hungry?" he asked her.  
  
Usagi nodded and Shuuchi told the cook to make two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast. And then he turned and took Usagi's hand and led her to the Dining Room.  
  
"They will be serving breakfast in here." He told her, "Usagi-Chan, I have made preparations for your family's funeral later on this afternoon. Early, I know but there was an opening at the Funeral Home today."  
  
Usagi nodded her head thankfully at her Oji. And said that she would be ready.  
  
Later that afternoon in the cemetery, Usagi and Shuuchi were standing next to the funeral plots while the minister gave the eulogy. When it was finished Usagi watched as her family's caskets were lowered in to the ground.  
  
"No matter what, Otosan, Kassan, Shingo-Chan. I will avenge you." She said to herself.  
  
She turned around and saw a portly looking man, with the four men responsible for the murder of her family.  
  
"Shuuchi-kun, why didn't you tell me you were going to bury Kenji and his wife, and son today? I would have attended. I just now found out when Crawford-San showed me the paper from the church records." Takatori-Reiji said with a false sad look on his face.  
  
Shuuchi glared at his Niisan and answered "I left a message, Reiji-Kun but your secretary told me that you were busy at the courthouse." He had a pretty good idea what Reiji had been doing over there.  
  
"Well, that's true. I take it that this is our Mei, Usagi-Chan he looked at her speculatively. And he wasn't the only one. A tall man with Red/Orange hair wearing a green bandana on his head and sunglasses covering his eyes was also looking at her.  
  
"She is beautiful." Schuldich thought to himself.  
  
Usagi glared coldly at the four men surrounding her other Oji-Reiji. One of them was the young boy she met at the resort, and then later led to her family's cabin.  
  
"Oji-Reiji-San." she said politely, but her tone was still a bit cold.  
  
Reiji turned his attention from Shuuchi and looked at his Mei. She was very pretty with her Sun-Gold hair, and Sapphire Blue eyes. "Usagi-Chan, I look forward too seeing you again." He told her and then he and his bodyguards turned and left. Leaving Usagi and Shuuchi watching them go.  
  
"Usagi-Chan, perhaps we should be going as well. It looks like it's going to rain." He told her and she nodded.  
  
They walked down the pathway to Shuuchi's car when a red sports car pulled up next to it and five people came out. (Guess whom.)  
  
"Usagi-Chan, we just heard the news we are so sorry." Rei, and the other former Inner Senshi said sounding insincere. Mamoru walked up "Yeah Usako, That's really a shame." He smirked.  
  
Usagi noticed that both her Oji's Shuuchi, and Reiji were watching and listening.  
  
"Thanks." She said, and then started making her way to Shuuchi's car again.  
  
"How did it happen, Usako." She heard Mamoru say snidely and she turned looking about ready to punch this loud mouth Baka-Yaro.  
  
"A botched up robbery." She said coldly.  
  
Mamoru and the others were not getting the message that Usagi was clearly giving them. Leave me alone, or face the consequences.  
  
Mamoru stepped up and put his hand roughly on Usagi's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer Bitch." He sneered.  
  
That was the final straw. Usagi whirled around and punched Mamoru in the gut and then in the nose. Then she turned to her former friends and said in a decidedly deadly voice. "Get-Out-Of-Here-Right-Now-Or-Suffer-The- Consequences." She said her voice was as cold as an iceberg. The former Inner Senshi took one look at her and grabbed Mamoru who was out cold on the street, got back in the car and took of tires screeching.  
  
Usagi looked at her Oji's and said, "It's a long story." While she climbed in to the passenger seat.  
  
Shuuchi shook his head and climbed in already knowing who those people were and making up his mind to have a restraining order placed on those five. Reiji on the other hand turned to Schuldich and asked "What was that all about?'  
  
Schuldich smirked and replied. "Those were your Mei-Usagi-Chan's former friends and Fiance, they had all betrayed her trust and she had really let them have it."  
  
Reiji looked toward his Mei and decided that these foolish people could be used to get Usagi on his side. If he got them to make her really angry, she might turn to him for help. "Crawford, I want you to find out all you can about those five, and set it up so  
  
Usagi-Chan will want them dead."  
  
Crawford nodded his head and Reiji and his bodyguards got in to their limosuine and drove away. 


	5. Reiji's Annoyance

Avenging Angel  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Reiji's Annoyance  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kruez but the story is mine. Thank you for all of the great reviews. I am trying to decide who to pair Usagi up with, but can't really decide. So I decided to let you guys vote, and see who it is.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three weeks passed after the funeral, and Usagi had become quite fond of her Oji Takatori Shuuchi, and he felt the same way about her. Today Usagi was sitting on a cushion next to the window while Shuuchi was talking to someone on the phone.  
  
Usagi looked up when the door leading to the waiting room opened and Manx walked in with a bunch of papers and documents for Shuuchi to go over.  
  
"Here is the paperwork that will make you Usagi-San's legal guardian, all you have to do is sign your name on the dotted line and it will be official."  
  
Shuuchi looked down at the documents and signed his name, were it was required. When he was done he looked at Usagi and smiled at her affectionately. Usagi smiled back with relief that Shuuchi was her guardian and not Reiji.  
  
Manx also handed Shuuchi some other papers that would enroll Usagi in to her new school. Shuuchi took those as well and signed his name on them. Shuuchi nodded his head and Manx left his office to file the legal papers at the Courthouse, and drop off the registration papers at the new School.  
  
Shuuchi turned to Usagi again and asked:  
  
"How are you holding up, Usagi-Chan?"  
  
Usagi turned her attention away from the window and smiled sadly at her Oji.  
  
"I'm holding up okay, I guess. I just have a lot of things going through my mind right now." She told him trying to keep herself from crying in front of her Oji.  
  
Shuuchi studied his Mei Usagi, and smiled gently at her. Even though she was in pain emotionally, she tried not to show it. But the pain was etched in her face, and her sapphire blue eyes were the mirrors to her soul. They expressed her emotions far more than words ever could.  
  
Before he could ask her if she wanted to talk they heard a commotion in the waiting room. He motioned Usagi to go in to the next room, but before she even got there the doors burst open, and Takatori Reiji stormed in to the office followed by two of his bodyguards.  
  
"Shuuchi-Niisan, what's this I hear about you being Usagi-Chan's legal guardian?!" he yelled.  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed with rage.  
  
"Who does he think he is?! Reiji-Oji-San was the one who ordered the death of my Family!!! He has no right adding endearments too my name!" she thought.  
  
Takaori Shuuchi stood up and looked at his Eldest Ototo firmly and replied.  
  
"Kenji-Niisan had made me Usagi-Chan's guardian in his will. I have signed the proper legal documents that will make it official. Usagi-Chan is my ward until her Eighteenth Birthday, after which; she will inherit what her Otosan had left her in his last will and testament."  
  
Takatori-Reiji was enraged. He had gone to all the trouble of having Crawford forge his youngest Ototo's will. Only to find out that ten minutes ago, Shuuchi's aide had filed the legal documents making his younger ototo-Shuuchi, Usagi's legal guardian. He looked over at his young Mei, studying her thoughtfully for a few moments.  
  
Her features were the exact same as his Musuko Omi-Kun, they could have passed as a twin brother and sister easily. When he looked in to her eyes however he stepped back in fear. A cold chill going up and down his spine. Usagi's eyes were so cold that they took on the appearance of glacier pools. If this was what those five young people saw that day outside of the cemetery, he didn't blame them for tearing down the road in their car. It was like she was daring him to pull something in Shuuchi's office, or even try to hurt her favorite Oji-Shuuchi. Her eyes promised a slow and painful death, to anyone who even took one step towards him  
  
Reiji took another step back.  
  
"No doubt about it, Usagi-Chan would rather kill me then join me." He thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his Mei say coldly.  
  
"Take a picture Red, it will last longer."  
  
Reiji looked behind him and saw Schuldich avert his eyes, even Usagi's cold glare was unnerving him.  
  
Shuuchi was watching all of this and almost laughed. Here was his Eldest Ototo-Reiji, along with two of his most dangerous bodyguards: Schuldich the telepath, and Farfarello the Homicidal Psychopath, being intimidated by his sixteen year old Mei. Farfarello was staring at Usagi with wide eyes, and his fingers were twitching, as if he wanted to get one of his knives out and ward off any attacks that Usagi might use.  
  
"Good day gentlemen, the door is right behind you." He told them still trying to hide his amusement.  
  
Reiji snapped out of his daze, and glared at Shuuchi.  
  
"I will somehow get her on my side." He thought to himself, but then he jumped when he heard Usagi's voice in his head.  
  
"No Reiji-San, you will not. You are the one who ordered my family's murder. So believe me when I say that you, and your bodyguards will wish that you had never heard of me, or killed my family for that matter. This I swear to the goddess Selene, You will pay for the Death of My Family!!!"  
  
Reiji blinked and stared at his Mei. Her appearance had somehow changed. There was a very faint marking on her forehead. An Eight pointed star with four different colors" Red, Blue, Green, and Orange. There was also a Crescent Moon in the middle of the eight-pointed star that was glowing a golden color. Her hair had also started to show Silver streaks here and there. Her eyes that was once the color of Sapphire's were now a more deeper shade of Blue.  
  
Schuldich also heard Usagi's telepathic vow. His interest in Takatori's Mei had just gone up a couple of notches.  
  
"So, she is also a telepath. So that's why her mind is so well shielded, she learned to protect her mind from other people's thoughts. Hmm, This has just made the game even more interesting."  
  
Schuldich smirked and then froze.  
  
"Who said anything about this being a game, Schuldich-San? If it were a game there would be rules. However, you can think of it as a game if you like. But you can bet that it's one that you will lose." Usagi told him in his mind.  
  
Schuldich blinked, and then mentally smirked.  
  
"We will see about that Fraulin, I always play to win."  
  
Usagi glared at him.  
  
"So my Otosan's spirit told me on the night he and my family died, I believe that your exact mental words were, and I quote. Don't' worry about your Musume, Takatori, Reiji will take good care of her, as will I. She will make an excellent play toy after the election." She said and smirked when Schuldich went pale.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that you knew along that it was us?" Schuldich responded. Not believing that this young girl could see her Family's spirits, as well as being an exceptionally strong telepath.  
  
Usagi gave him a mental nod of her head, and replied:  
  
"You got it Baka-Yaro, I know that you heard my vow to Reiji-San, and I meant every single word of it."  
  
Schuldich continued to stare at her, and then grinned.  
  
"Well then Fraulin, Let the games begin." He told her.  
  
While this mental exchange was going on. Shuuchi and Reiji were finishing up their own verbal exchange.  
  
"This isn't over Shuuchi-Niisan, I am going to fight this legal guardian situation, and gain custody of Usagi-Chan.  
  
Shuuchi stood there impassive, but inside he was furious. He knew perfectly well why Reiji wanted Usagi, and he would be damned before he'd let Reiji turn Usagi-Chan in to one of his pawns.  
  
"Very well Reiji-Kun, but I am going to put up a very huge fight. I am not going to let you use Usagi-Chan, just so you can get more votes for the election." He informed him cooly.  
  
Reiji Takatori and his bodyguards left Shuuchi's office leaving a confused Manx, A determined Shuuchi, and a more then enraged Usagi behind.  
  
  
  
I know that Usagi isn't a telepath in the Manga, but I thought that it would make the story more interesting. Next Chapter: Usagi goes to school and meets Omi.  
  
Mei: Niece  
  
Baka: Stupid, idiot, Jerk.  
  
Yaro: Ass. (I think.) 


	6. First day of School/ and a new friend

Avenging Angel  
  
Chapter Six  
  
First Day of School  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters from either Sailor Moon or Weiss Kruez. The story is mine though.  
  
So Far the votes for Usagi Pairings are:  
  
Ken: 1 vote  
  
Omi: 1 vote  
  
Yoji: 1 vote (This was how his name was spelled on the videotape that I got on Weiss Kruez.)  
  
Aya: 0 votes  
  
Schuldich: 3 votes  
  
Nagi: 0 votes.  
  
  
  
The next day Usagi found herself in front of her new school after Manx and her Oji-Chan dropped her off.  
  
"Manx will pick you up after school Usagi-Chan." Shuuchi told her from the back seat of the car.  
  
Usagi nodded her head and waved goodbye to her favorite Oji and his secretary.  
  
"Goodbye Shuuchi-Oji Chan see you when I get back in the afternoon." She called out while the car drove away.  
  
Usagi turned her attention back to the school and made her way to the school's administration office for her schedule. While she was walking she became aware of the stares that were coming from her fellow students. The boys were all gawking at her, while the girls glared at her.  
  
"Oh, I can tell that this is going to be a very long semester." She thought glumly.  
  
She went in to the Administrations office and walked up to the secretary's desk.  
  
"May I help you dear?" The elderly lady behind the desk asked.  
  
Usagi nodded her head and replied, "Hello, my name is Tsukino, Usagi and I have come too pick up my class schedule."  
  
The secretary nodded and told her to wait for the Principal. A moment later he came out of his office and motioned Usagi to follow him. Usagi did as he bade and followed him to the Gymnasium where there was an assembly.  
  
"Hello students, we have a new transfer student from Juuban. Please welcome Tsukino, Usagi."  
  
Usagi stood up and smiled weakly. "Great, just what I didn't need. Everyone in this school will no doubt ask me why I transferred to this school." She thought to herself.  
  
After the Assembly was over, Usagi walked to her First period class, which was Geography and took the seat that was assigned to her. Sitting next to her was a boy with Sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Ohayo, welcome to our school. My name is Tsukiyno, Omi." He introduced himself. (Did I spell that right?)  
  
Usagi smiled kindly at him and answered "Tsukino, Usagi."  
  
They shook hands and Usagi became aware of vicious glares coming from her female classmates.  
  
"Not real friendly are they?" she muttered to Omi.  
  
Omi laughed "That's because you are sitting in the seat that they want to be in." he told her.  
  
Usagi blinked at what Omi had just said. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.  
  
He chuckled and explained that the girls were part of his fan club and that the teacher had put them in the other end of the classroom, because firstly: They had been ignoring the teacher when he was trying to teach the class. And secondly he had asked the teacher if he could sit in a separate area from those girls.  
  
Usagi had to grin at his answer. Not only was he friendly, but he was also not one of those boys who enjoyed getting smothered by the female population of the school.  
  
The teacher came in with his briefcase and started the class by talking about the country of China. Usagi took notes of what the teacher was saying and by the end of the class she had about two pages worth of notes. As well as her homework, which was to write an essay on China's culture, It's landmarks, and it's folklore and legends.  
  
Usagi got up and headed for her locker to put her Geography homework in and then closed it. Afterwards she made her way to the Gymnasium again for her second period Gym class. When she got there she was surrounded by Omi's fan club that followed a girl with violet hair and eyes. "So this is the girl who sits next to Omi." She said nastily while taking in Usage's measure. "You had just better stay away from my boyfriend." She told Usage, and then turned around and walked away to where the coach was standing.  
  
"All right girls get suited up, today we are playing Dodge Ball." The coach said and the girls all looked at Usagi and smirked.  
  
"Uh Oh, looks like I was right. This is going to be a very long semester." She murmured. And then she went to the coach and asked for a Gym uniform. The coach gave Usagi a sympathetic look while she handed the uniform to Usagi. She had heard what Oka had said, and saw the smirk on the other girls faces who were still surrounding the new girl, and she wished that she could change the itinerary for today, but Volleyball wasn't coming for another two weeks.  
  
Usagi could hear the thoughts coming from the coach and smiled in understanding. She carefully took her uniform and changed and then went outside to the court. "Hopefully, my days dodging the energy blasts from my enemies will come in handy." She said to herself.  
  
As the Dodgeball game progressed Usagi managed to dodge and hit her opponents ball. While this was going on she became aware of the feeling that she was being watched. She mentally scanned the area and detected the boy Nagi standing underneath the tree outside the school grounds.  
  
"He's probably here to keep an eye on me." Usagi figured while ducking yet another attack from Oka, who had been her main attacker, The other girls were staying out of the duel between the new girl and Oka. "All right, enough is enough." She grabbed the ball and threw it at Oka who was shocked that this new girl had lasted so long against herself and a few of her friends. All of whom had been quickly sent to the benches by Usagi as the game went in to its final five minutes.  
  
"She is so fast, It's like she has been trained to dodge attacks like this all her life." Oka thought to herself. "One thing is for sure, I won't let her take Omi-Chan away from me."  
  
Finally the coach blew her whistle and told the girls to hit the showers. Usagi turned and was making her way to the lockers when she picked up on Oka's thoughts. "So she is going to hit me with the ball while my back is turned is she." Just as the ball was five inches from her head, Usagi whirled around and caught the ball in midair. "The Dodge Ball game is over Oka." She said while tucking the ball in her left arm.  
  
Oka blinked "How did she know that I was going to hit her in the head with the ball?!" she wondered aloud. Unfortunately for her the coach had seen Oka try to hit Usagi while her back was turned. So she told Oka that since she clearly had time to throw balls at the other students, she could also find time to put all of the balls in the bag and carry them to the storage room. Oka blanched at what the coach had said muttered a yes ma'am while shooting Usagi a dirty look as Usagi tossed the ball she was holding over to her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After Usagi changed back in to her school uniform she went to her locker and took out her History book and headed for her next class. When she got there she groaned at the sight of yet another group of girls waiting for her.  
  
"Just what I need, another group of girls wanting to bully me." She thought to herself and calmly walked over to the group and declared. "Okay, you girls listen up because I am only going to say this once. I am not looking for a boyfriend right now. So you can just stop acting like I'm a boyfriend stealer."  
  
The girls all looked at each other and stepped aside and let Usagi pass. She walked over and took her seat next to a boy with glasses. While she was taking out her book, paper, and pens. She heard a familiar voice in her head.  
  
**"Having a hard time at school Fraulin? You do know that your Reiji-Oji- San would be glad to make them pay."**  
  
Usagi's entire body stiffened and she replied. **" No Thank You, I do not need my Oji-Reiji-San to help me get even with anybody." **  
  
She could feel Schuldich smirk in her mind and wondered how in the Hell he managed to get past her shields.  
  
** "Ah, but are you absolutely sure? Even now the girl named Oka is spreading rumors about you."**  
  
Usagi's eyes went wide with this bit of information. Sure she knew that Oka hated her. But she never expected her to go so far as spread vicious gossip about her.  
  
**"It doesn't matter," ** she told Schuldich. ** "I will never turn to Takatori Reiji for his aid." **and with that strengthened her mental shields and paid attention to what her teacher was writing on the board.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Outside in the Parking Lot. Schuldich laughed and called Crawford and informed him of his conversation with Usagi, and the goings on at her school.  
  
"Keep me posted on her whereabouts Schuldich. She could still be turned to Reiji-Sama's way of thinking." Crawford told him. Schuldich hung up his cell phone and leaned back in his driver's seat.  
  
"Never mind Takatori, Reiji's side. I am more interested in having her by my side." He thought to himself.  
  
His mind going back to that little telepathic conversation that he had with her in Takatori-Shuuchi's office yesterday.  
  
She was so becoming all riled up like that. Her blue eyes had burned in to his own while they had their telepathic conversation.  
  
"She is clearly a very special young lady." He said to himself. While he was sitting there Nagi had approached his car, and opened the passenger door.  
  
"Anything on her present location?" he asked.  
  
Schuldich inwardly jumped. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even know that Nagi had been beside him.  
  
"I had better be more careful, if this had been a mission at night while dealing with the Katchzen. I would probably have gotten killed." He thought.  
  
"She has just now finished her history class and is now heading for her Math class." He told Nagi who was working on his enrollment papers.  
  
"Okay, so far we have a copy of her schedule, and when we have it completed. I'll hack in to the school's main frame and enter my schedule so it will coincide with hers.  
  
Schuldich nodded his head. Crawford had decided that the easiest way to convince Usagi to join would be that Nagi be enrolled in to her school as well. Never mind the fact that Usagi had seen Nagi at the resort before her family's assassination.  
  
"Well, good luck Chibi." Schuldich said. "You're going to need it."  
  
  
  
Usagi had gotten her lunch out of her locker and walked outside. True to Schuldich's word, rumors had been flying around the school.  
  
One of the rumors said that she was easy, which led to the whole football team asking her out. The second rumor was that she had gotten kicked out of her old school for fighting. Which had a few teachers keeping an eye on her. A third rumor said that she was a snob.  
  
While the final rumor hurt her more than anything did because it was quite accurate. She was an Orphan.  
  
Usagi sighed to herself. "Well, Otosan, Kassan, Shingo-Niichan, what am I going to do now? Oka-Baka has really out done herself. The rumors are spreading like wildfire and the only friend that I seem to have made so far is Omi, who just so happens to be the love interest of the girl who hates my guts."  
  
She looked down at a photograph of her and her family. "I miss you all so much." She told them silently. Not noticing that Omi had been nearby and had over heard her conversation with the photograph.  
  
"Oka was the one who started those rumors!" he thought angrily.  
  
Usagi jerked at the thoughts coming from Omi, "I didn't even notice him approaching." She thought.  
  
She heard the German telepath in her mind again.  
  
**"Rather careless of you Fraulin, if it was an enemy you would be dead."**  
  
**"Will you shut up and leave me alone!!!"** She answered.  
  
"Ossu, Usagi-San." Omi said when he saw her looking at him.  
  
"Ossu, Omi-San." She answered and resumed looking at the photograph she was holding.  
  
"Usagi-San lunch period is almost over so you had better get ready for class."  
  
Usagi nodded her head and got up while brushing herself off with her free hand since her other hand was still holding her family's picture.  
  
"Arigato for letting me know." And then she turned and headed for her locker. While Omi was watching her leave he made up his mind to be her friend, and also give his Ex-Girlfriend Oka a piece of his mind.  
  
"I can't believe that she spread those rumors about Usagi. She isn't even my girlfriend anymore." He remembered his argument with Oka last week outside the flower shop that he worked.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
"Listen Oka-Chan I already told you that I didn't go out with another girl last night!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Then where were you? We were supposed to go see that double feature at the movie theater." She yelled back at him.  
  
"I had too make some late night deliveries to the hospital's paternity ward. Which took longer than expected due to the traffic." He answered, trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
"You always have late night deliveries to make. Why can't one of your co- workers make them once in a while?"  
  
"Because Ken-kun had his Chibi Soccer Match, Aya-kun went to visit his Neechan in the hospital Intensive Care Ward, and Yoji-kun had sneaked out of the flower shop to go to his favorite night spot and find a girl to charm in to his bed." Omi replied almost ready to lose it.  
  
"Omi, I swear you had better start spending more time with me, or I am going to start seeing other boys!" Oka informed him.  
  
That was the last straw. Omi had finally lost his temper. "Fine Oka-San, we were never really getting along anyway. Go and look for some other poor guy to pester, I got more than enough girls bothering me so I really don't need you!!!" he yelled and then stormed off back in to the Koneko no Sumi Ie. Leaving a shocked Oka standing on the sidewalk.  
  
End Flash back  
  
Omi headed for his locker and saw Oka standing there with a smug expression on her face.  
  
"Omi-Chan, I have decided to take you back. How about Dinner and a Movie?"  
  
Omi looked at Oka with disgust written on his face. "I would rather swallow a drink laced with cyanide." He told her.  
  
Oka was surprised; Omi hadn't leapt at her offer to get back together.  
  
"Oh come on Omi-Chan, you don't mean it." She said coyly.  
  
Omi slammed shut his locker and headed to his next class, which was chemistry. He walked in and saw Usagi sitting at one of the tables and headed over to it.  
  
"Hey Usagi-San mind if I join you?" He asked. Usagi shook her head and he sat down next to her. During the class he studied her expression.  
  
"Why is she so sad?" he wondered. It doesn't suit her at all.  
  
After chemistry was over they walked down to study hall together. Omi decided to ask the question that had been bothering him.  
  
"Anno, Usagi-San, why are you so sad. I mean sure what Oka did was cruel and spiteful. But you look like your about ready to jump of the school building." He asked.  
  
Usagi turned her head and smiled sadly at Omi. "I am just trying to move on with my life, after my family's death." She told him.  
  
Omi was shocked sure he heard the rumor that she was an orphan, and had seen her crying over the photograph. But he had just assumed that she was home sick for her family and friends in Juuban.  
  
"I'm sorry, how did it happen?"  
  
"An interrupted robbery." She told him. But he could see that she wasn't telling him everything.  
  
Usagi laughed coldly "And when you add the fact that my Boyfriend and my so called Best Friends had betrayed me two days prior to the incident you could say that this month has been one huge put down." She added.  
  
Omi stared at her in shock. Her family had been murdered two days after her break up, and her friend's betrayal. "No wonder she is so sad." He thought to himself. He felt a tidal wave of emotions overwhelming him. Relief: because she wasn't angry towards him for asking her such a painful question. Sympathy for her loss of her family. And finally anger towards the beasts whom killed her family, and at her friends and Ex-Boyfriend for hurting her like that, and finally respect since she was clearly trying to move on with her life despite it all.  
  
"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or if you need to talk to someone. You can always come to me." He told her.  
  
Usagi smiled gratefully at him and entered the room. Most of the students there were goofing off. Usagi picked up one of her homework assignments and started working on it. Fifteen minutes after she had started an announcement on the P.A. system asked her to report to the Administrations Office. She sighed and wondered what Oka had accused her of this time.  
  
When she got there she walked in and the door closed behind her.  
  
"Ossu Usagi-Chan did you miss us?" a voice asked.  
  
  
  
Sorry about the Cliffhanger. In the next chapter you'll find out who it is. 


	7. The New Principal

Avenging Angel  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters from either Weiss Kruez or Sailor Moon but the Story is mine.  
  
Votes:  
  
Nagi 5  
  
Schuldich 7  
  
Yoji 5  
  
Aya 4  
  
Ken 4  
  
Omi 5 (As far as I know Omi has disowned his Takatori name when his own father refused to pay the ransom money that the kidnappers had asked for. Leaving him to go through who knows what if Persia hadn't saved him. Also he and Usagi don't know that they are related, but if it bothers you I could always hook him up with Hotaru. Please review and tell me what you think.)  
  
  
  
Usagi turned and saw much to her delight Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna, sitting in the Principal's office.  
  
"Haruka-Chan, Michiru-Chan, Setsuna-Chan, Hotaru-Chan, I can't believe it. What are you doing here?" she cried out happily.  
  
The Outer Senshi all smiled at their Tsuki No Hime, happy to see her smiling face again; they had wanted to be there at her Family's Funeral. But Setsuna had told them that Usagi's evil Oji Takatori, Reiji-San would be there, and if he saw them there he would no doubt try to use them as pawns to get her to join him.  
  
"It's great too see your smiling face again Koneko-Chan." Haruka said fondly. She had missed Usagi terribly, she was more than her Hime, she was like a little imuto. (Did I spell that right?) "And if anyone so much as tries to hurt her, they'll end up on the wrong side of my Space Sword." She thought to herself.  
  
Usagi smiled when she heard what was going on in Haruka's mind.  
  
"Same old Haruka-Chan, always ready to blast anyone who even so much as acts like a  
  
Threat to me." She thought while saying outloud.  
  
"I am so glad to see you again Ruka-Chan, at least now I won't be alone any more. Also Oji Shuuchi-Chan is looking forward to meeting you and the others."  
  
Michiru smiled sadly at Usagi and said: "We wanted to go too your family's funeral. But Setsuna-Chan said that the man responsible for your family's assassination would show up there, and if he saw us he might try and use us as pawns to get you to join him somehow." Her voice was tinged with sorrow and regret.  
  
Usagi smiled in understanding and replied: "That's okay Michiru-Chan, Oji- Reiji-San, did show up after the ceremony after paying a visit to the City Hall so he could try and forge my Otouto-Chan's last will and testament, and be named my legal guardian."  
  
The Outer Senshi's expressions turned dark with rage. All of them were making mental images of Takaori-Reiji at the other side of their most lethal attacks.  
  
Hotaru remembered something and broke the silence with a happy shout. "Usagi-Hime, guess what! I will be enrolled in your school as well, and I will be in all of your classes. Isn't that great." She cried drawing a very happy laugh out of Usagi.  
  
"That's the best news I have heard all day, Hotaru-Chan. I take it that you will be starting tomorrow?" She asked Hotaru who nodded her head, and then she went running up to Usagi so that she could give her a hug. After she heard the news of what Mamoru and the other Scouts had been planning she had adopted Usagi as her older Oneesan. "Because of those Bakas, Chibi- Usa-Chan will never be born, I have lost my best friend!" she thought angrily.  
  
Usagi winced at the pain and anger in Hotaru's thoughts. She missed Chibi- Usa Chan as much as she did. "I will do my best to fill up the void in Hota-Chan's heart" She decided.  
  
Setsuna was watching all of this from her place behind the Principal's desk.  
  
"Usagi-Hime, I must warn you. Your future is uncertain. If you should fall in to the hands of Takatori-Reiji, you could be used as a destructive tool to get whatever he wants." She said gravely.  
  
Usagi turned her attention towards Setsuna and answered: "Setsuna-Chan I have told you before not to call me Hime! And you needn't worry. I would sooner die than ever help that cold hearted Kaiju!!" She said coldly.  
  
All of the Outers shuddered at the coldness in Usagi's voice, and the steely look in her deep blue eyes. This wasn't the Usagi that they all knew and loved. This Usagi was full of hate toward Takatori, Reiji. Not they could blame her, Reiji had ordered the assassination of her family, and she had every right to be furious. The only good thing that had happened was the fact that Takatori, Shuuchi was named her guardian instead of Reiji.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes as the thoughts of the Outers entered her mind.  
  
"Kuso, I must be scaring them. Even though I can't really blame them. I have changed drastically from the girl they used to know."  
  
She opened her eyes again and smiled at her only true friends in the whole universe.  
  
"Don't worry Minna-Chan, I will probably be back too my normal self in a week or two. I'm still nursing a huge hole in my heart, what with the betrayal of the Inners and Mamoru-Baka. Followed by the death of my family." She told them with a pained look in her eyes.  
  
They all nodded their heads in understanding and smiled. "She's probably right, it is quite normal for a person to act like this after losing someone they loved very much, and in such a gruesome way." They thought to themselves.  
  
Usagi turned her head around in confusion. She wondered where the Principal was. "By the way, where is the Principal? I would have thought that he would be in here by now."  
  
Setsuna blushed a little bit. "He took a leave of absence. You are now looking at the new Principal of this school." She told Usagi who looked very much amused.  
  
Usagi's lips and right eyebrow twitched upwards. "A leave of absence? How did you ever manage that Puu?" she queried the Senshi of Time.  
  
Setsuna's blush deepened. "Let's just say he won an all expenses paid trip around the world, that included sailing on a cruise ship that went to all of the island from Hawaii, to the Philippines, to the Caribbean. As well as touring the great cities and landmarks of other nations."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, "I didn't know that they did that." She replied suspiciously.  
  
Pluto shrugged, "They don't, but wouldn't it be nice if they did? I wouldn't have had too pay for the whole thing. But hopefully by the time he gets back, Takatori, Reiji won't be a threat to you anymore." She replied with a smirk on her exotic face.  
  
Suddenly Usagi felt something trying to get in to her mind. So she had to once again strengthen the shields around her thoughts. "Schuldich is at it again, why won't he just leave me alone?" she asked herself. She looked around and noticed similar looks of annoyance on the Outer Senshi's faces. "Looks like he is also trying to invade their minds. (Chuckle) Good thing their good at mental shields as well." She thought.  
  
Just then the bell rang and Usagi told her friends that she had to get to her next class, and said Good-bye.  
  
After she left Hotaru turned to one of her guardians "Setsuna-Mama, did you feel a pressure just a moment ago?" she asked Pluto who nodded her head.  
  
"Hai, Taru-Chan. It was probably the German Telepath named Schuldich. He was probably trying too probe our minds to get more information on our Usagi-Hime. She replied while narrowing her eyes in anger.  
  
Haruka also narrowed her eyes in anger. She had also felt the telepath trying to invade her thoughts and memories on Usagi. It was like an annoying buzzing in the back of her head. She glanced over at Michiru who nodded her head; she had felt it also.  
  
"If he is trying to get us to leave Koneko-Chan alone, then he is going to be in for a very nasty surprise if he ever shows his face." She said out loud.  
  
"At least Usagi-Chan has learned how to shield her own thoughts." Michiru told her.  
  
Setsuna glanced outside her office window and located the car that Schuldich and Nagi were sitting in. Schuldich was calling Crawford to give his hourly report, while Nagi typed in his schedule so that it would coincide with Usagi's.  
  
"They have completed their reconicense for Usagi-Hime's class schedule." She informed her partners who all looked alarmed with this bit of news.  
  
Haruka came up beside Setsuna and said: "Then we will just have to either take jobs as teachers assistants, or as Senior students."  
  
Setsuna smiled and replied: "I knew that you were going too say that. So I have arranged for you to be the assistant PE Coach. While Michiru will be the new Music Instructor in Usagi-Hime next class. Speaking of which Michiru-Chan you might want too head down there right now, because class is about to start."  
  
Michiru nodded her head and headed out the door, followed by Haruka who was heading for the Gym so that she could introduce herself to the coach.  
  
Hotaru looked at Setsuna with a happy expression on her face. "I take it that I will be in all of Usagi-Chan's classes starting tomorrow?" She asked cheerfully, looking forward to being able to see, and be with her beloved Hime.  
  
Setsuna smiled and nodded "Hai, Hotaru-Chan you will be introduced in to Usagi's class first thing in the morning." She frowned "Along with the Schwarz team member Naoe, Nagi-San."  
  
Hotaru nodded her head and said: "Don't worry Setsuna-Mama, I won't let anyone go near Usagi-Chan, if they have bad intentions toward her." And with that she to walked out of the Principal's Office to go to the Music room where Usagi and Michiru were now in.  
  
"Please Goddess Selene, watch over your grand daughter when the Outers and I are unable too." Setsuna thought to herself, and then heard Queen Serenity, and the Goddess Selene. Say that they will.  
  
  
  
Well I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter out next Sunday. I am still writing it on paper.  
  
Next Chapter: Usagi goes in to her Music Class and finds Omi there. Schuldich and Nagi go back to their base, and hack in to the school's mainframe. There may even be some cameos from Weiss Kruez. 


	8. Music Lessons and Schemes

Avenging Angel  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Music Lessons and Schemes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kruez.  
  
Nagi: 3  
  
Schuldich: 7  
  
Yoji: 6  
  
Aya: 8  
  
Ken: 11  
  
Omi will be paired up with Hotaru. (Sorry, Omi/Usagi fans.)  
  
  
  
After Usagi left the Principal's Office she looked at her final class for the day.  
  
"Hmm, I have Music Class next." She grinned, "Ten to One that Michiru-Chan will be teaching that class."  
  
She made her way to her last class and went in. There were only about five or six students in the classroom.  
  
Usagi frowned. "I guess that this isn't a popular class with the students, Michiru-Chan will be disappointed."  
  
Usagi found an empty seat and sat down, just as the door opened revealing Omi, and Oka. Omi had a dark scowl on his face, while Oka looked like she had been crying.  
  
When he saw Usagi sitting in one of the chairs all by herself he walked over and asked politely: "Konnichiwa Usagi-San, Can I sit next to you?"  
  
When he saw Usagi smile and nod her head, he sat down and took out his flute case and music book. Usagi glanced over at Oka and saw her glaring at her, and Omi.  
  
"What's her problem?" she asked although Oka's thoughts were coming in loud and clear.  
  
Omi glanced over at Oka and his scowl returned.  
  
"She used too be my girlfriend, but she just couldn't accept the fact that I have to work for a living, and so I can't be there whenever she wants me to be and spend more time with her. So we broke up." He told her. "Not to mention the fact that she is over possessive of me, every time I was helping a customer she would just glare at them. Even though we have broken up she is causing problems for Usagi-San, because she can't stand the thought of another girl with me." He thought to himself angrily.  
  
Usagi heard the mental addition to what Omi told her. It reminded her of Prince Diamond, the Black Moon Prince who was in love with her, and who went to great lengths to have her by his side. From kidnapping, to trying to brainwash her.  
  
"She kind of reminds me of a guy that I used to know by the name of Diamond, he's dead now though." At Omi's questioning gaze she said. "I'll explain later I think that the teacher has just walked in."  
  
And sure enough there stood Michiru with her violin case. She smiled at her students and said. "Ossu, Minna-San. My name is Kaioh, Michiru, and I will be your new Music Teacher."  
  
There were a few wolf whistles from the boys and Usagi found herself thinking. "If Haruka ever hears about this those boys will be in traction."  
  
Before class began Michiru handed Usagi a spare violin and asked her to play something. Usagi gulped and made a mental note to ask Michiru for some lessons after class. She propped the violin under her chin like Michiru once showed her and started playing the tune that came from the star locket that she had once given to Mamoru. Some of the notes she did really well on but some others didn't sound right.  
  
While she was playing the door slid open again, and Hotaru glanced around the room and spotted a chair that had Usagi's book bag on it. She walked over and sat on the seat that was next to it. Omi turned toward her and noticed that she was very pretty, with her black hair in a shoulder length bob and violet eyes just like Aya's. Omi also noticed that the girl was looking at Usagi with a happy smile on her face.  
  
Konnichiwa, My name is Tsukinoyo, Omi. What's yours?"  
  
Hotaru turned to face him and blinked: "Wow, he cute." She thought.  
  
Tomoe, Hotaru, It's really nice to meet you." She answered; she could feel that her face was turning red. "I will be starting school here tomorrow." She told him.  
  
Omi smiled at Hotaru, and then turned his attention back to Usagi's music. It was beautiful, a few notes didn't sound right but the rest of her playing was excellent.  
  
When Usagi finished most of her classmates (minus Oka) were applauding. Michiru smiled approvingly. "That was very good Usagi-San, (she had to say San because Usagi was her student in class, so she couldn't add endearments to her name.) You just need to practice a bit more on near the ending."  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded her head, and then walked back over to her seat. Her smile widened when she saw Hotaru sitting next to her seat. She had been so busy concentrating on her playing that she hadn't seen Hotaru come in.  
  
"That was great Usagi-Chan, that was your best playing yet." Hotaru cried out happily while Usagi took her seat between her and Omi.  
  
"Arigato, Hota-chan, it's better than when I first played Michiru's violin. My playing sounded like I was skinning a cat that was still alive." She answered with a sheepish grin on her face.  
  
Hotaru giggled and Omi laughed. It was very clear to him that these two girls were very close friends, by the way that they were smiling at each other. Omi had also noticed that the new teacher also seemed to know Usagi from the way that she smiled at them whenever she looked over in their direction.  
  
Michiru called Omi's name and so he got up and walked over to stand next to Michiru. He lifted up his flute and began to play. Usagi and Hotaru both stopped talking so that they could listen to his music.  
  
Usagi smiled gently at Omi while he played his flute. She turned toward Hotaru and noticed that she was staring at Omi like all the other female students were doing.  
  
"First crush, how sweet." She thought to herself.  
  
~ Indeed fraulin, your young friend is thinking about asking the Weiss Kitten to the school's Sadie Hopkins Dance. Do you have anyone in mind of asking out? There are a lot of young men in this school who are hoping that you will ask one of them." ~  
  
Usagi stiffened at the familiar voice inside her head.  
  
~ "You again, how in the Hell did you get past my shields?! And what do you mean by Weiss Kitten?" ~ She mentally yelled at the German telepath.  
  
She heard him laugh in her mind, ~ "Quite simple Fraulin, I have found that whenever you are relaxed or happy your lower your mental guard." ~ He told her with what she sensed, was a grin.  
  
Usagi scowled ~ "Arigato for the tip on my weaknesses. But you still haven't told me what you meant by calling Omi-Kun a Weiss Kitten." ~ she said cooly.  
  
~ "Don't mention it Fraulin, and as for your other question. I don't think that I will tell you that just yet. It would ruin our fun little game. And I for one am enjoying teasing you with small tidbits of information. It makes our little game even more fun." ~  
  
Usagi was just about ready to tell Schuldich to take a long walk off a deep cliff. When she became aware that some one was shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka Usagi-San?" Omi asked her with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Hai, Daijoubu. Omi-Kun. My mind just wandered off for a while." She replied. While giving Schuldich a mental warning.  
  
~ "If you ever pull this stunt again. On my new friends, or me. I will personally shove a rapier up your ass." ~ She told him. Her only response was a snort of laughter.  
  
  
  
Schuldich smirked as he felt Usagi put her shields up again after her warning.  
  
"She sure is a feisty one." He said to himself as he relaxed in the driver's seat of his car.  
  
Nagi looked up at him, "You mean Usagi-San." It was a statement not a question.  
  
Schuldich turned toward his young companion and nodded his head with a grin on his face.  
  
"Ja, she just told me that she would shove a sword up my ass. If I ever tried to enter her mind, as well as her friends." He answered the grin on his face became an amused smile.  
  
Nagi's eyes widened slightly: "Really? Well be careful Schuldich. She just might do that. I still remember the look she gave me back in the cemetery." He shivered the look in her eyes still haunted him, they were so cold.  
  
Schuldich shrugged his shoulders, and then turned his attention back to the school. The last bell had finally ringed. And the students were all running out the door. He saw Usagi calmly walking out the door after the student tidal wave had ebbed. Omi and a young girl about fourteen years old with black shoulder length hair cut in a bob, and deep violet eyes, who was skipping alongside Usagi who had an amused look on her face.  
  
"Let's go back to the mansion, we have all the data we need for you to hack in to the school's Main Frame and enroll in the same classes as Usagi-San." Schuldich told the young boy who was sitting next to him.  
  
Nagi nodded his head in agreement and closed his laptop computer. Before fastening his seat belt.  
  
Schuldich glanced over towards Usagi one last time and smiled faintly. ~"Ade, Usagi-Chan, until tomorrow." ~  
  
He saw her jerk to a halt on the stairwell and look around angrily. She clearly did not like the endearment that he added to her name. He chuckled and as he was driving past her he honked his horn and waved. Usagi watched him drive off the furious expression still on her face.  
  
Schuldich laughed at the expression on her face, while Nagi turned in his seat and watched her while they drove off.  
  
"You do realize that she's either going to kill you, or pound you in to the ground. For doing that." He remarked dryly.  
  
Schuldich shrugged his shoulders and smirked: "Maybe you're right Chibi, but I fully intend to continue the little game that I'm playing with her."  
  
Nagi shook his head in exasperation and sighed: "He'll never change." He thought to himself.  
  
~ " You got that right Chibi." ~ Schuldich said to him telepathically.  
  
Nagi jumped and mentally yelled. ~ " Will you stop that!!" ~  
  
Schuldich just laughed and Nagi wondered if Usagi would let him help in either killing Schuldich, or pounding him.  
  
Usagi was still standing on the stairwell with a pissed off expression on her face.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Usagi pulled her attention away from the car that had just honked at her, and turned her attention back towards her friends. She was pretty sure she knew who was driving that car.  
  
"Hai, Hota-Chan" she answered she looked rather tired.  
  
Hotaru, and Omi were both looking at Usagi with concerned expressions on their faces.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka? You looked really angry about something." Omi told her.  
  
Hotaru nodded her head and shivered she had never seen her Hime look so mad before. Aside from the occasional evil being who killed the Senshi. But this time Usagi had a look that would have made even Chaos flinch.  
  
Usagi looked at her friends and smiled gently; "I'm alright, Omi-Kun, Hotaru-Chan. I Just remembered something that wasn't pleasant."  
  
Omi's expression said that he didn't believe that for a moment and Hotaru had the exact same expression on her face.  
  
Hotaru spoke to Usagi telepathically: "It was him again wasn't it, the telepath that tried to enter our minds in Setsuna-Mama's office." Hotaru's eyes started to glow a dark purple.  
  
Usagi nodded her head in affirmative towards Hotaru's mental assumption, and then noticed that her Oji's car had arrived to pick her up.  
  
"Well, there's my ride. I'll see you two tomorrow; Omi-Kun, Hota-Chan." She walked off while waving good-bye.  
  
"Ja Usagi-Chan, see you tomorrow." Hotaru called out as Usagi climbed in to the back of the car where her Oji was sitting waiting for her.  
  
Omi turned to Hotaru and asked: "Would you like to see the Flower Shop where I work?"  
  
Hotaru nodded her head and followed him to the motorbike that was a two seater. Before she got on Omi opened a small compartment that had two Motor bike helmets, and handed her one, and then put one on himself. After they both had securely fastened the helmets they got on the bike, Hotaru who had ridden with Haruka lots of times on her motorcycle wrapped her arms around Omi's waist as he started the engine and rode away.  
  
Omi was quite enjoying the ride with Hotaru she didn't yell in his ear to slow down or even scream and tight turns. She knew when to ease up and when to hold on to him.  
  
When they reached the flower shop called Koneko No Sumi Ie. Hotaru let go and removed her helmet after getting off the bike. She followed Omi in to the shop where she was introduced to Omi's co-workers.  
  
"This is Fugimiya, Aya." Omi said pointing toward a young man with Red hair and violet eyes.  
  
"This is Kudou, Yoji." Hotaru looked at another man that had Honey-Blonde hair and Jade green eyes.  
  
"And last but not least Hideka, Ken." Hotaru smiled at the young man who was probably the same age as Usagi. He had brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Konnichiwa-Minna-San." She said my name is Tomoe, Hotaru.  
  
Omi's co-workers nodded their heads and said Hello. Yoji started to flirt with her and Hotaru made a mental note NOT to have Yoji and Haruka-papa in the same room with each other. "She would probably kill him if she saw him flirt with me or Usagi-Chan." She thought to herself.  
  
After a while Hotaru had to go and promised to visit when she wasn't busy. She headed off to an alleyway and used her powers to teleported to the flat that she and her guardians were living in.  
  
"Where have you been we've been worried sick." She heard a voice. Hotaru gulped "Uh Oh, I forgot to tell them where I was going. Looks like I'll be grounded for a while." She groaned and decided to wait and tell Usagi about the flower shop later. She giggled Usagi-Chan would probably get a real kick out of it, and it might just cheer her up." She thought and walked in to the living room where Haruka was standing with her arms crossed and obviously waiting for an answer to her question.  
  
Meanwhile in the Schwarz mansion. Nagi had just finished hacking in to the School's mainframe and enrolled him self in all of Usagi's classes.  
  
Crawford walked in followed by Schuldich.  
  
"Is it all ready Nagi-Kun?" he asked the young boy who was like a little brother or perhaps even a son.  
  
Nagi nodded his head and showed the print out of his schedule that corresponded when Usagi's.  
  
"Excellent, Takatori-Sama will want a daily report on the goings on in his Mei's school." Crawford said taking off his glasses and polishing them with a piece of cloth.  
  
Schuldich just stood there watching Crawford and Nagi go over the plan one more time. His thoughts kept drifting over to Usagi more and more.  
  
"Am I really falling in love with her? I must be I hardly ever think about girls while I'm on missions, but Usagi-Chan is constantly in my thoughts."  
  
Crawford turned towards Schuldich. " I want you to be on your guard Schuldich, I still can't see what will happen in Tsukino, Usagi's future, but I have discovered something in the future of one of the members of Weiss Kruez. He will fall in love with Usagi-San and will fight to make sure that she doesn't fall in to Takatori-Sama's hands."  
  
Schuldich scowled inwardly a member of Weiss Kruez was going to be his rival for the affections of Usagi-Chan?  
  
"Don't worry Brad, I'll see to it that it will never come to pass."  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Hotaru and Omi really hit it off, Nagi arrives and stirs up an inner commotion within Omi, and Usagi. And Usagi finally meets Weiss. 


	9. Late Night Conversations

Avenging Angel  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Late Night Conversations  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kruez. But the story is mine. Also, Gomen for not making this chapter in to Nagi's first day in school, and also Usagi's first meeting with Weiss Kruez. But I'm tired of typing for one day. I'll get the next chapter out later. Bye.  
  
Nagi: 6  
  
Schuldich: 15  
  
Yoji: 7  
  
Aya: 11  
  
Ken: 15  
  
That night Usagi got ready for bed "I'm glad that Minna-Chan are teaching at my new school." She mused to herself while brushing her hair. Then there was a knock on her bedroom door and Shuuchi came in when Usagi said to.  
  
"Usagi-Chan, a woman dropped by earlier at my office, and told me that she still has your two cats at her apartment flat, and was wondering when you were going too pick them up?" he told her.  
  
Usagi nodded her head. "I'll go by their flat, and pick up Luna and Artemis after school." She answered putting down her hair brush and standing up so that she could go to her bedroom door where her Oji was standing, with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Shuuchi looked down at his Mei and said: "When school is over call me and I will come and pick you up, so we can go together. I don't like the idea of you being by yourself with Reiji still looking to have you by his side."  
  
Usagi nodded her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Hai, Shuuchi-Oji Chan. I'll give you a ring in the Principals office after school.  
  
Shuuchi smiled fondly at his Mei and was about to go back to his study, when a thought suddenly occurred to him.  
  
"Oh, by the way. I will also have a couple of errands to run, I will be hosting a business dinner and Manx had a lot of things to do, so she forgot to order some flower arrangements for the tables. Would you mind going to the Koneko No Sumi Ie, and order some of their flower arrangements for me?"  
  
Usagi grinned, "Sure no problem, we can do that before we go and pick up Luna and Artemis at Haruka-Chan's apartment." She told him.  
  
Shuuchi nodded and closed the door. While he was walking down the hallway he smiled to himself.  
  
"This is perfect, Usagi-Chan can meet Weiss and befriend them, so when Manx give them their next assignment they won't mind watching over her." He thought.  
  
Usagi who had resumed brushing her hair in front of the vanity mirror heard her favorite Oji's thoughts and smiled warmly.  
  
"I should have known that there was an ulterior motive behind Shuuchi-Oji Chan's request, well I don't mind. My family told me that Oji-Chan had people who would help me avenge my family." She thought to herself, then a frown marred her features. "I can't believe that I forgot about Luna and Artemis. They are all that's left of my old life, along with Setsuna-Chan and the other Outer Senshi."  
  
She sighed and walked out on to the balcony and gazed at the Moon and Stars.  
  
"At least I'm no longer alone, The Outer Senshi will be with me in school, and Luna and Artemis will be staying with me in the mansion." She smiled gently as she recalled her new friend Omi. "And I have made at least one new friend in school." She said to herself.  
  
She took in a deep breath of the clean night air, and was about to head back in to her room, when she sensed someone watching her. Or to be more precise, three someone's.  
  
Usagi scowled.  
  
"Just great, there goes my pleasant evening."  
  
She focused her telepathy and established a link with the three men on the hill.  
  
"You know guys, this is really starting to irk me. First school and now this. What, do I have to request a restraining order from a judge to keep you Bakas away?" she asked them with an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
After a pause she sensed a snort of laughter in her mind.  
  
~"Very good Fraulin, Brad, and Nagi jumped when they heard you in their minds."~ Schuldich told her.  
  
Usagi's lips twitched upward slightly ~"I figured that it would surprise them a little. Now do you mind telling me what you and your comrades in Schwarz are doing here?"~  
  
She mentally asked.  
  
Schuldich smiled and told Crawford that Usagi wanted to know what they were doing here.  
  
Brad Crawford concentrated and mentally asked: ~"Usagi-San, can you hear my thoughts?"~  
  
~"Loud and clear."~ Came her reply.  
  
~"Reiji-Sama had asked us too watch over you. That's why Nagi-Kun will be going to your school tomorrow."~  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes ~"Uh huh, and just who pray tell is it, that Reiji-Oji San wants you to watch over and protect me from?"  
  
~"Just a few enemies of his."~  
  
~" If he didn't ruin so many lives, he wouldn't have so many enemies. "~ Usagi replied. A little annoyed with this conversation, and with her Oji for his being responsible for all the pain that she and other people were going through. ~" I'm surprised that he hasn't added me too his list of enemies."~  
  
Brad Crawford shrugged his shoulders mentally: ~"You're his Mei, and even though he knows you're angry with him, as well as us. He doesn't want you to get killed be Weiss."~ He told her.  
  
Schuldich who had been listening in on this telepathic conversation between Usagi and Crawford heard a mental snort of derision. "Yeah, Right. And the Moon is made of green cheese." Usagi said to herself mentally on the side, while shielding if from Crawford.  
  
Schuldich grinned; he was enjoying himself immensely. Usagi clearly didn't believe what Crawford was telling her, which proved that she was no one's fool.  
  
~"I'll tell you what Crawford-San, I won't kill your young ward Nagi-San tomorrow. Although I can't promise the same thing about my friends in school. I do believe that that was the second thing that you wanted to discuss with me?"~ Usagi said noting an uneasiness in both Crawford and Nagi.  
  
Crawford blinked; Usagi had hit the nail on the head with that last statement. Both he and Nagi were worried that Usagi would kill Nagi sometime during the school day. It was a relief that Usagi said that she wouldn't kill him.  
  
~" Hai, that was another topic that I wanted too discuss with you."~ He replied.  
  
He then turned to his younger companion and told him that Usagi said that she wouldn't kill him tomorrow.  
  
Nagi sighed in relief: "Thank Heavens, that's a load off of my mind." He thought, then he heard a soft giggle in his mind.  
  
~"Like I told your guardian Crawford-San. I won't kill you, but some of my friends might want to. So you had better stock up on Band-Aids, and other medical supplies, because I know for a fact, that my new friend Omi would like nothing better than to get his hands on you."~ She told him with another giggle.  
  
Nagi shrugged his shoulders: ~"Wouldn't be the first time."~ He replied.  
  
~"It would be more like in the Twentieth."~ Schuldich added in his two cents worth. He hadn't had a chance to tease Usagi all evening.  
  
~"Will you knock it off!!!"~ Usagi and Nagi mentally yelled in unision.  
  
Schuldich chuckled and Nagi heard Usagi whisper in his mind.  
  
~"Nagi-San, If you should ever want to help me in either killing Schuldich, or pummeling him in to the ground, you are more than welcome too."~ She told him in an annoyed tone.  
  
Nagi inwardly grinned; he was starting to like Usagi more and more.  
  
Then they heard a yawn in the heads: ~"Look you guys, it's late. So I am going to turn in. And I suggest that you do the same Nagi-San. Because believe me when I say that you will need it. Our fellow classmates are a bunch of LUNATICS."~ She informed them.  
  
Nagi laughed out loud and Crawford and Schuldich's lips twitched in amusement.  
  
~"Oyasumi-nasai Schwarz."~ She said and walked back in to her bedroom, and turned off the light.  
  
~"Oyasumi-nasai, Usagi-San."~ Nagi told her softly in his mind as he followed Crawford back to the Limo.  
  
Schuldich paused for a moment, studying the Mansions structure and where he had seen Usagi standing earlier. Then he followed his teammates. Making mental notes on where to go during tomorrow nights business dinner. Since Takatori Reiji was also going to the dinner his Niisan was hosting. He would most likely bring him and Crawford along with him. He thought back to when Usagi stood on the balcony wearing a robe that was very thin, so he could see her nightgown. (AN, I Know she usually wears pajamas, but it's my story. So she's wearing a nightgown. I had to come up with something that would make Schuldich want her all the more.) "She was so lovely standing there in the Moonlight." He thought to himself as he climbed in to the backseat with Crawford and Nagi. "Her hair caught and held the moonbeams, and her eyes looked ever deeper than before. No doubt about it, I am in Love with her."  
  
He mentally gave a sigh, and focused on what Crawford was saying to him but his thoughts kept drifting back to Usagi. 


	10. Nagi's First Day/Going to Koneko No Sumi...

Avenging Angel  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Nagi's First Day  
  
Nagi: 9  
  
Schuldich: 19  
  
Yoji: 11  
  
Aya: 13  
  
Ken: 18  
  
Disclaimer: The usual I don't own the characters but the story is mine.  
  
The next day Usagi and Omi were sitting next to each other in the auditorium as Setsuna introduced the two new students.  
  
"Ohayo students, I would like too introduce our newest additions to our school. Will you please welcome Tomoe, Hotaru. And Naoe Nagi. I hope that you will welcome, and help them as they start their first day here." Setsuna announced.  
  
All of the students replied Hai, and then they all headed for their homeroom class. Hotaru ran up to Usagi and gave her a very strong hug.  
  
"Usagi-chan, will you and Omi-kun show me to Homeroom since our schedules are the same?" She asked while sneaking glances at Omi when he wasn't looking.  
  
Usagi grinned and nodded her head. While Omi was sneaking glances at Hotaru, when she wasn't looking.  
  
"Hai Hotaru-chan, but why don't you just let Omi show you to Homeroom. While I go and speak to Naoe-san." Usagi told her while giving Hotaru a telepathic message. ~"Not to mention you can ask Omi-kun if he will go to the Sadie Hopkins Dance with you."~  
  
Hotaru blushed and nodded her head while taking Omi's hand. The two of them walked off and Usagi turned her attention towards Nagi. Who was standing in the middle of the room and looking rather nervous since he and Usagi were the only ones in the auditorium now. He knew that Usagi wasn't going to kill him yet since they were in school, but none the less; he was going to keep his guard up when she was near.  
  
Usagi walked up to Nagi and gave him a somewhat friendly smile. "Since you made sure that you would have the same classes as myself, I will be your guide today." Usagi told him.  
  
Nagi nodded his head, and gave Usagi a small smile as she made a gesture indicating that he was to follow her. Nagi followed her down the halls and then entered the Homeroom. He saw Omi and the girl who had been standing next to him in the auditorium earlier when the Principal introduced them to the school.  
  
He took a seat behind Usagi when the bell rang, and then took out his books along with his class schedule. While he was looking at it he sensed that someone was glaring at him. "Probably Bombay." He figured he turned his head and sure enough there was Omi giving him a death glare. Nagi mentally shrugged his shoulders, and ignored Omi the rest of the day.  
  
As the school day went by Nagi continued studying while ignoring Omi's glares. "I wish Crawford had thought of another way to get close to Usagi-san this class is major league boring." He thought while pausing to gaze out the window where he could see Schuldich sitting in the car in the parking lot.  
  
In fact Nagi had to agree with Usagi's assumption about his first day. The teachers were boring, the jocks were a royal pain, his fellow male students were scowling at him because Usagi had been his guide through out the day, while the girls all giggled while looking at him and Omi. Well, that wasn't all they were doing. True the girls were giggling when they looked at him and Omi, but they also glared at Usagi and Hotaru. The boys were no different; they gawked at Usagi and Hotaru, and scowled at him and Omi.  
  
"Usagi-san was right, our fellow classmates are LUNATICS." He thought to himself.  
  
At fourth period Gym class the boys were playing soccer, while the girls were playing Dodgeball again.  
  
The only thing about this class that cheered Nagi up, was the fact that Omi wasn't in it.  
  
The assistant coach was kind and easy going, unless a boy was making rude remarks about Usagi and Hotaru. Then the guy would find himself holding a set of weights while running around the track with the assistant coach glaring at him.  
  
Nagi took this all in and asked Usagi telepathically: ~"I take it that the assistant coach is one of the people that I should watch out for when I'm in school."~ He asked with a frown on his face.  
  
Usagi looked up and saw Haruka while she was watching a boy run around the track while holding two five pound weights in his hands, and grinned while shaking her head. ~"You got it Nagi-san."~ She answered back.  
  
Nagi groaned "This is going to be a long semester." He thought to himself. He then heard two different sounds of amusement. One from Usagi who was giggling at Nagi's thought even though she didn't mean to pry. And the second from Schuldich who snorted with laughter at the mental assessment that Nagi made.  
  
~"I have to agree with you there Chibi, all I can say is Thank God that I'm not in school."~ Schuldich told him with a dry chuckle.  
  
Nagi gave another groan. "Just great there are two telepaths in my head. At least Usagi-san doesn't mean too intrude on my thoughts, unless I ask her something." He thought; and for some reason he was relieved with his assumption of her.  
  
Finally the class ended and Nagi turned and saw Usagi talking to Hotaru who had latched on to her arm. "Hmm, Hotaru-san must be the other friend that is protective of Usagi." He thought to himself. He was about to call out when he noticed that the girl named Oka was whispering to two of her friends. "Something is going to happen, those girls are up too something."  
  
Usagi heard Nagi's thoughts and focused her telepathic abilities to hear what Oka was planning.  
  
~" Okay, here is the plan. I will lure Hotaru too the bleachers saying that Omi-chan wants to see her about the dance. When she arrives you two grab her and drag her in to the storage room. We'll just terrorize her so she will leave Omi-chan alone. After that I will invite him too the dance. He will have no choice since that Hotaru girl will be leaving him, that way Omi-chan and I will make up and be a couple again. "~ Oka was thinking while giving the two other girls their instructions.  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed. "That Oka, up to her old tricks again I see. It was bad enough when she started the rumors about me, but now she is going to threaten Hotaru-chan in to dumping Omi-kun. Well, we'll see about that."  
  
Usagi turned toward Hotaru who had noticed the angry look on Usagi's face. Usagi told Hotaru what she had just heard and Hotaru started to glow a dark purple. They both agreed that Oka needed to be taught a lesson about obsessive behavior and hatched a plan of their own. But it would have to wait until after school. They turned and headed for the locker room and got changed and then headed down to Study Hall. Once there they saw Omi and told him what was going on with Oka.  
  
Omi scowled and he decided to help them with their plan. They discussed it until the end of Study Hall, and then headed for their last class which was Music. When they had entered the room they found Nagi talking to Michiru who had assigned the piano to him since he told her that there was one where he lived. Nagi headed over to the piano and did some warm-up exercises to make his fingers feel less stiff. When he was done he remained sitting on the piano bench while the other students practiced their intruments. Hotaru was assigned to the violin just as Usagi had been, and was now practicing with her. Then Michiru announced that Usagi would be playing first. Usagi got up and started playing the same tune she played yesterday. Nagi listened with rapt attention: "It's a beautiful tune, but I wonder why Usagi-san looks so sad while she's playing it?" He wondered.  
  
When she was finished it was Hotaru's turn; she played the same tune but it was lighter than Usagi's. Usagi's playing was sad and mournful, while Hotaru's sounded more like a waltz. "I guess it all depends on how you want to play it." He thought while Hotaru was ending the tune. Michiru clapped her hands, as did the other classmates.  
  
"That was beautiful Hotaru-chan." She said.  
  
Nagi's attention was instantly tuned in on what the Music teacher had said. "Hotaru-chan? Does that mean that Hotaru-san is related to the Music Teacher?" he thought to himself. He looked over at Usagi who was looking at him. She nodded her head in answer to his unspoken question. Nagi sighed "So the Music teacher, and the new girl are also Usagi's old friends along with the assistant coach." He thought. Then he heard Michiru call his name and he started playing the piano, he played a simple piece from one of Beethoven's sonatas. (Did I spell it right?) When he was done the school bell rang and all of the students took off minus Usagi, Hotaru, and Michiru.  
  
"Usagi-chan don't forget that you have too pick up Luna and Artemis from Setsuna's office. I know that you were going to come over to our apartment flat, but we have to get ready for your Oji's Business Dinner Party." Michiru told her.  
  
Usagi nodded her head: "Actually that's not a bad idea Michiru-chan. I have to stop by a flower shop to order some flower arrangements for tomorrow nights Dinner Party, so I'll just head over there right now. Oh, by the way. Oka is planning to threaten Hota-chan in to dumping Omi-kun so do you think you and the others can take care of that with out me?"  
  
Michiru nodded her head. "We're way ahead of you Usagi-Chan. Haruka-chan caught them loitering near the bleachers and overheard what they were planning, and you know Haruka's thoughts about people trying to hurt you and Hota-chan."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes upward: "Oh yeah, chances are those three will be doing something that I wouldn't wish on anyone."  
  
Michiru and Hotaru tried to stifle their laughter; their Hime had got it in one.  
  
"See you tomorrow night then Minna-chan it's Saturday." Usagi called out as she headed down the hall that led to Setsuna's Principal office. They said good-bye and headed down to the Gym where Haruka was having a field day with Oka and her two accomplices. When Usagi got to the office she knocked on the door and went in. There sitting on the desk were Luna and Artemis who were twitching with barely restrained excitement. They had missed Usagi so much that it took all of their will power to not call out while Takatori; Shuuchi was in the office.  
  
"Ready to go Usagi-chan?" he asked her when she came in.  
  
"Hai." Usagi replied and went over to the desk where Luna and Artemis were sitting. She held out her arms and both guardian cats jumped in to her arms purring up a storm.  
  
"I missed you too Luna, Artemis." She whispered in their ears while Shuuchi turned back to Setsuna and shook her hand.  
  
"I will relax better knowing that there are people who can take care of Usagi when I am not around." He told her.  
  
Setsuna nodded her head and Shuuchi and Usagi walked out of her office and down to the parking lot. When they were in the car Shuuchi turned to Usagi and said: "I was rather surprised to find out that your new Principal was an old friend of yours." He told her.  
  
Usagi grinned at her Oji and replied: "Hai, I was rather surprised my self yesterday, but I'm glad that Hotaru-chan and the others are with me in the school."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They drove of to the district that had the flower shop called `Koneko No Sumi Ie'. Shuuchi gestured to the shop and Usagi got out of the car.  
  
"I'll be over at the caterer's across the street. Don't worry about your cats, I'll leave the window down a couple of inches so that they will have some fresh air while we're doing our errands." He told her.  
  
Usagi nodded her head and headed for the flower shop that even now was filled with schoolgirls all yelling and screaming. Usagi also heard yelling from one of the workers telling the girls to either buy something or get out.  
  
"Hmm, sounds like they really need business if those girls are just there to gawk and scream." She thought to herself. She walked over to the door and went in. Inside there were four guys. One of them was a man about twenty with Honey-blonde hair and green eyes who was leaning against the wall and was clearly enjoying all of the girls who were standing around him with hearts in their eyes. The second was a young man about seventeen who had brown hair and brown eyes, who was not enjoying being surrounded by girls all asking him if there was something that they could do to help him. (Just so they loiter in the shop longer.) The third was a young man about nineteen who had Red hair and violet eyes, who was still yelling at the girls and giving them death glares that apparently didn't faze them. And finally the fourth member was someone that Usagi already knew.  
  
"Omi-kun, you work here?" she asked him.  
  
Omi looked up and asked "Usagi-chan what are you doing here?"  
  
Notes: Okay here is chapter Ten. As soon as I have time I'll write chapter eleven. I hope that you will enjoy reading this chapter. And if you want to know the truth this is the first story that I have even bothered putting up on the Fanfiction site. So there is bound to be some mistakes in grammar. It was never my best subject along with punctuation. Ja Ne. 


	11. Meeting Weiss/The New Mission

Avenging Angel  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Meeting Weiss/The New Mission  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The Usual I don't own the characters from Weiss, or Sailor Moon. But the story is mine. Also Arigato Rowan-San for telling me the proper name of the dance. The voting will be closed after Chapter Twelve so get your votes in on who you want Usagi to be paired up with. I figured that I would make this a love triangle type story. So give me your input.  
  
  
  
Number of Votes so far:  
  
Nagi: 13  
  
Schuldich: 26  
  
Yoji: 12  
  
Aya: 17  
  
Ken: 22  
  
  
  
"Omi-kun, you know this Tenshi?" a voice that belonged to a certain Playboy asked; causing Omi to roll his eyes.  
  
"Hai Yoji-kun, she recently transferred too my school two days ago." He answered noticing that Yoji was already making his way towards Usagi with his trademark smile.  
  
Omi watched as Yoji took hold of Usagi's hand and kissed it while introducing himself.  
  
"Kudou Yoji, at your service Tenshi; and you are?"  
  
"Watashi WA Tsukino Usagi." Usagi answered him while giving Omi a look that clearly said" 'Is this guy for real?'  
  
Omi put a hand over his mouth to hide his grin. "Usagi-chan sure has a expressive face, she is clearly not falling for Yoji-kun's pick up line." He thought.  
  
Usagi retrieved her hand from Yoji's hold and walked over to the red-haired man who was standing behind the counter where all of the arrangement books were.  
  
"Excuse me, but I would like to go through your flower arrangement book for Dinner parties."  
  
The redheaded man nodded his head and grabbed a book labeled Dinner party arrangements. He handed it to her and then tried to work while the fan girls were all trying to get his attention as well as the attention of the other three men.  
  
Usagi opened the book while this was going on, and started looking at all of the beautiful flower arrangements that was in the folder. All the while ignoring the glares she was getting from the other girls who clearly felt that she had made that story up so that Aya would pay attention to her.  
  
Ken walked over to Omi and whispered: "Omi-kun, is she the one that you and Hotaru-san were telling us about yesterday?" he asked looking over at the beautiful girl who was clearly engrossed in trying to decide which flower arrangement she wanted to order. "She's so beautiful." He thought never taking his eyes off of her.  
  
Omi gave an affirmative nod of his head and glanced sadly towards his newest friend. "Hai, Usagi-chan is the girl that Taru-chan and I were telling you guys about yesterday. She has gone through a lot Heart ache as well as emotional pain." He replied still gazing at Usagi with a look of mixed emotion on his face. "If I ever see that baka-yaro of an ex- boyfriend, or those four girls I'll shoot them with my crossbow." He thought darkly.  
  
Ken glanced over towards Yoji and Aya and nodded his head at them answering the question that all three of them were wondering when she came in and greeted Omi.  
  
Yoji grimaced "So this Tenshi is the one that Hotaru-chan had told us about? No wonder there's a look of sadness in her eyes." Yoji's green eyes darkened "I'm going to ask around and see if I can get information about the guys who had killed Usagi's family. If their out there the snitches will tell me who they are, and where they live. Then Omi-kun and I will have a field day taking care of them."  
  
Aya was studying Usagi out of the corner of his eye. "She's cute." He thought and then his eyes widened and he mentally slapped himself. "Wait a minute, what the heck am I thinking?! Earth to Abyssinian, you're supposed to be Mr. Sub-Zero remember!" Aya shook his head to clear it. "Get a grip Ran, you're only supposed to be thinking of avenging your family, not getting attracted to a High School student. Even though she is the loveliest girl that you have ever seen." Aya's eyes widened even more, and if there were a way to mentally shoot himself he would have.  
  
Usagi of course heard their thoughts and made a mental note to throttle Hotaru later. "Why did she have too tell them? I don't want anyone's pity." She thought to herself as she turned another page and gasped at the picture in front of her.  
  
"This would be perfect for the Dinner Party. Shuuchi-Oji chan told me that it would be held in the Dining room where you could see the Sakura trees that are still blossoming."  
  
She was gazing at a flower arrangement that consisted of pure white Lilies, which were surrounded by Cherry Blossoms that formed a ring around them. As well as green leaves that were blending in well with the background. Usagi glanced down at the sheet of paper that gave the number of how many arrangements were needed, as well as the time that they needed to be done.  
  
She looked up at Aya and said: "I would like to order this arrangement, could you have them done before five o'clock tomorrow?" She handed him the note that said how many, and the preferred time that they needed to be done.  
  
Aya looked at the flower arrangement that she ordered, as well as the note she had handed him and nodded. Usagi then took out the check that Shuuchi had given her, and said: "Oji-chan said that I should pay half now, and the other half when they are done." She told them.  
  
Aya gave her a small smile. "Finally, a real paying customer." He thought to himself he rang up the cost for all of the arrangements, and then divided the cost so that Usagi could write the amount on the check. As well as how much the rest would cost when they were done.  
  
Usagi finished writing in the amount and handed Aya the check. "See you tomorrow then." She said to them. Just as she was leaving the door opened again, and Oka and her fellow two conspirators dragged themselves in.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to you three?" he asked. Speaking for everyone in the room minus Usagi and Omi who knew perfectly well.  
  
Oka looked up and saw Usagi standing next to Aya, who had the slip of paper in his shirt pocket. Her eyes narrowed and she half-marched, half-dragged herself to where Usagi was standing.  
  
"So, you have found this flower shop already. Are you here to gawk at Omi- chan, and the others?" she asked venomously.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and sweat dropped in exasperation. "Oh Goddess Selene, she still thinks that I'm after Omi-kun." She said to herself. She looked at Oka and said in a voice that indicated that she was tired of this replied: "Oka-san, for what I hope to be the last time that I need to say this. Omi-kun and I are just friends; and nothing more, and the reason as too why I am here. I have just finished ordering some flower arrangements for a Business Dinner Party that my Oji-chan is hosting tomorrow night."  
  
Oka glanced over towards Aya, who gave a slight nod verifying what Usagi had just said. Showing the piece of paper that showed the number of the flower arrangement, as well as how many were ordered.  
  
Oka turned her attention back to Usagi who looked rather annoyed with her. "I see, by the way. Have you seen your friend Hotaru around? I would like to talk to her about something."  
  
Both Usagi's and Omi's eyes narrowed dangerously: "She can't still be planning to terrorize Taru-chan can she?" they thought simultaneously.  
  
"Iie Oka-san, Hotaru-chan and her guardians have a concert that they need to practice for. So she isn't here today." Usagi informed her, while giving Oka and the two girls who were flanking her a Death Glare that clearly said 'Hurt her in anyway and you Shi-NE.'  
  
Oka looked in to Usagi's eyes and got the message loud and clear. She shivered: "Her eyes are just like Aya-kun's." she thought. She glanced back to her two friends and noticed that they were both shivering and gulping. "Brr, that girl has an even more powerful Death glare than Aya- chan." They thought while getting out of Usagi's way while she walked towards the front door. Usagi turned and gave Omi a happy little smile and said cheerfully.  
  
"Ja, Minna-san, I'll be picking up the flowers around four or four-thirty p.m."  
  
Omi smiled back "Ja Ne Usagi-chan see you then."  
  
Usagi nodded her head and walked up to the car that was waiting for her. After the car drove away; everything returned to normal. (Meaning the fan girls were acting up again, and Aya was beginning to lose his temper.) Oka and her friends breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Whoa Omi-kun, that friend of yours has an even worse Death glare than Aya does." Yoji said. He had seen the deadly look in Usagi's eyes when she glared at Oka and the girls.  
  
Omi nodded his head: "Hai, usually she has a somewhat cheerful expression on her face, but it never reaches her eyes." He replied with another dark look on his face. "All the more reason to kill those bakas when I see them." He thought.  
  
Oka glanced over at Omi and frowned: "Why is he so angry?" she wondered.  
  
Ken turned his attention towards Oka and asked again: "What happened too you three anyway?"  
  
Oka grimaced and replied: "The assistant coach overheard us planning a practical joke to pull on Usagi and Hotaru. It turns out that she and the new Music teacher are her guardians, as well as being best friends with Usagi-san. So Tenoh-san decided to give us a small taste of what would happen to us if we ever did such a thing, by having us strip the old paint off of the bleachers so that the janitor could repaint them later. We ended up stripping one bleacher each after school."  
  
Yoji and Ken's eyes widened at this bit of news, while Aya blinked and Omi turned around to hide his smirk. "Serves them right." He thought. "After all of the vicious rumors, those three had spread over school about Usagi- chan. They got what was coming to them. Not to mention the fact that they were planning too terrorize Taru-chan so that she wouldn't go out with me to the Sadie Hawkins dance that's in two weeks. Tenoh-san had picked an even better punishment then even I could come up with."  
  
Just then Manx walked in to the shop with a Mission Dossier, and proceeded down to the back of the store. Omi and his teammates herded the fan girls outside and locked the door, before turning a sign over that read Closed.  
  
They entered the Command Center and took their seats. After they were settled the screen switched on and Persia was there sitting behind his desk.  
  
"Men, we have a new mission for you."  
  
A picture of Usagi appeared on the screen causing Omi and the others to gasp in surprise.  
  
"This is Tsukino Usagi, she was orphaned a couple of weeks ago after her family was murdered during what the Police reported was an interrupted robbery. But it has just come too our attention that it was an assassination ordered by Takatori Reiji."  
  
Weiss's eyes narrowed at this bit of information. "Usagi-chan's family were murdered on orders by Takatori Reiji? Why!!!" they all wondered.  
  
Persia continued "Apparently Tsukino Usagi's Otosan was Takatori Reiji's Youngest Ototo. He had turned his back on his Family's real name and switched it to Tsukino a year before he married his wife Ikuko. So they could live a peaceful life together and raise a family without having to worry about Reiji ruining it for them; with his criminal tendencies. Reiji had finally found out where is youngest ototo was and tried to convince Tsukino Kenji to come back so he could get family backing for his Political Campaign. When Kenji refused; Takatori Reiji ordered the Schwartz team to kill Kenji, his wife Ikuko, and their Musuko Shingo. Leaving Kenji Musume Usagi an orphan. In doing so Reiji had planned to gain legal guardianship of his Mei, and use her to get more votes. Fortunately Kenji realized what his Niisan was capable of and decided to go and have his second oldest Niisan Takatori Shuuchi. Usagi, and Shingo's legal guardian; on the day before he died."  
  
An ominous muttering filled the room as Aya, Yoji, Ken, and Omi's blood started to boil. Takatori Reiji had his own younger Ototo killed just so he could gain guardianship of Usagi? They all thought about the young girl who had been in their store thirty minutes ago buying flowers for a Dinner Party that her Oji Takatori Shuuchi was hosting. Takatori Reiji and Schwartz were going to pay for what they had done Major League Big Time!  
  
Persia was handed something else from a person who had just walked in to his office. "We have also received this latest bit of information."  
  
The screen flickered and the faces of four young girls and a young boy who looked like a college student appeared on the screen.  
  
"These are Tsukino Usagi's former best friends and boyfriend. They have just hired the last remaining assassin of The Scouts."  
  
Another picture flashed on to the screen and the face of the assassin Akiko appeared. The members of Weiss all recalled that particular assassin. Last year Akiko and his fellow assassins had been ordered to kill four investigating reporters who had discovered that the then Minister of Energy along with other business conglomerates were making plans for the illegal sale of Nuclear Power. The Scouts had succeeded in killing the journalists but in the process caused their car to crash through the ramps wall and crash land on a young man whose girlfriend was a computer hacker. The girlfriend Michiru was grief stricken and started investigating in to the deaths of both her boyfriend and the reporters. She had found the disk that had the evidence that the reporters had gathered and took it with her. The Scouts who were told that they wouldn't get paid until the disk had been returned decided to use Michiru and get the computer code so that they could blackmail everyone who was behind the assassination. Michiru had successfully cracked the code and was then attacked by the Scouts. Luckily the Weiss team had known Michiru and sent her a note so that she would come to the log cabin that they were supposedly vacationing in. Akiko who had been deceiving Michiru in to thinking that he wanted to help her expose the truth went with her. Weiss Kruez pretended to leave the cabin so that the Scouts would think that Michiru was alone. When the Scouts tried to kill Michiru they turned off the lights grabbed Michiru from behind and shoved her in to a secret room. With her in safe hiding they went ahead and killed the Scouts leaving Akiko to face Aya. Aya had used his Katana and slashed Akiko slicing his mask in half, and left thinking that the mission was complete.  
  
Aya's eyes widened when he saw Akiko's face on the screen. "Akiko is still alive?" he narrowed his eyes. "Well, I'll just make sure he's dead next time." He thought to himself.  
  
Persia continued speaking oblivious as to the fact that Weiss were in their own thoughts: "To kill Usagi, and steal a most treasured possession of hers. We have made arrangements for you to attend the Dinner Party that Takatori Shuuchi is hosting tomorrow night. You will be disguised as servers that way you can keep an eye on Usagi, and prevent her from being either corrupted by Takatori Reiji, who has seen fit to attend the Dinner Party. Or assassinated by Akiko who has disguised himself as one of the photographers who will be attending the party. Hunters of the Night protect Tsukino Usagi from the evil beasts who wish to either corrupt her, or end all her tomorrows."  
  
With that the screen clicked off and Manx said: "Are you all in?"  
  
Not surprisingly the voices of Weiss echoed loudly throughout the room. "HAI!!!"  
  
  
  
Whew glad this chapter is finished. I hope that you will all enjoy it. 


	12. Shopping Day/Meetings and Discussions

Avenging Angel  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Shopping Day/Meeting and Discussions.  
  
  
  
  
  
I am tired of writing Disclaimers (Heck, I've written enough of them in all of my eleven chapters.) So I will just skip to the votes. Note: The voting is now closed.  
  
  
  
Nagi: 22  
  
Schuldich: 49 (Unbelievable)  
  
Yoji/Yohji: 19  
  
Aya: 32  
  
Ken: 34  
  
And there you have it both Ken and Schuldich will be fighting for Usagi- chan's heart. Gomen, fans of Aya but it was a close vote.  
  
  
  
The next day (which was a Saturday) Usagi made her way down to eat breakfast. When she entered the Dining Room she saw her Oji and his aide talking about something very seriously.  
  
"Ohayo, Oji-chan, Manx-san." She greeted them.  
  
"Ohayo Usagi-chan, sleep well?" Shuuchi turned toward her and gave a warm smile.  
  
"Hai." She said as she took a seat at the table while Shuuchi and Manx resumed their discussion in whispers. The Cook came in with their breakfast and Shuuchi took his seat on the other side of the table, across from where Usagi was sitting.  
  
He looked over at her for a moment and then said: "Usagi-chan, I'm afraid that I will have to go to work today. I was hoping to spend some quality time with you; but unfortunately there was a problem at my office last night. Someone broke in and stole a copy of the Security plans for tonight's Dinner Party. Since there will be a number of important people there I will have to make new ones."  
  
Usagi blinked at this news and then smiled understandingly. "It's okay Oji- chan, I understand. Anno…Is this Dinner Party a Formal occasion?" she asked nervously, because she didn't have a dress for it if it was.  
  
Shuuchi who noticed Usagi's nervousness realized what the problem was and smiled gently. "Hai Usagi-chan it is." He took out his billfold and handed her some money to buy at least two dresses. "Here, I'll give you some money and you can buy a couple of dresses to wear for tonight's Dinner Party, and for whatever else we might be attending one night." Then he also took out a checkbook. "And before I forget here is a check to pay for the rest of the flower arrangements that you ordered yesterday."  
  
Manx who had just reentered the room walked over to Shuuchi with some papers for him to sign. "Manx will drive you to a Dress shop that specializes in formal dresses and gowns. Take your time while your there, and when you are done you can walk over to a café for lunch. Koneko No Sumi Ie is a couple of blocks away from the Dress shop, so you can go over there and pay for the rest of the flowers. Manx will pick you up in front of the store and bring you back here when you're done. Just give my office a call and let her know. You do remember the phone number, ne." he asked. Usagi nodded her head in affirmative; and then they resumed eating their breakfast when they were done Shuuchi got up and walked over to where Usagi was sitting and kissed her forehead affectionately. "I will see you when I come home then." He told her and then left for work.  
  
Usagi finished her breakfast and then walked over to where Manx was standing and told her that she would be ready to go in half an hour. Manx nodded her head, and Usagi headed up the stairway and to her room. Luna and Artemis were in there clearly enjoying their new home. They were presently lying down on a cushioned bench that was next to a window; warm sunshine was already beaming down on them, which of course made them sleepy.  
  
Usagi smiled and shook her head. "I think I'm spoiling them." She said to herself. "Luna, Artemis…I will be gone for the day. I need to buy a dress too wear at tonight's Dinner Party. As well as pay the rest of the money for the flower arrangements that I ordered." She told them.  
  
Luna and Artemis each opened one eye and replied: "Okay Usagi-chan, don't talk to strangers, or take short cuts down alleyways."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Hai, Kaa…" Usagi stopped short and her eyes grew misty. Luna and Artemis saw this and sighed sadly; Their Hime may never be able to get over the loss of her family's death. Usagi fought down the tears that were trying to come out and gave the two guardian cats a small smile and walked out the door.  
  
"Usagi-chan." Luna and Artemis both said sadly. It pained them to see their beloved Hime in so much emotional pain.  
  
  
  
When Usagi stepped outside she saw Manx, waiting for her in the car. Manx, who noticed the redness in Usagi eyes, worriedly asked her if she was all right.  
  
Usagi gave her a small smile and merely nodded her head. Manx gave a look that clearly said that she didn't believe that, but let it slide. They drove for a while and then arrived in front of the Dress shop.  
  
"I'm sure that you will be able too find a couple of dresses suitable for the Dinner Party tonight." Manx told her with a grin. "Koneko No Sumi Ie is six blocks east of here, Just give me a call when your all done; and I will come and pick you up."  
  
Usagi gave her a grin and waved good-bye as Manx drove off. She turned around and went in to the store. Her eyes widened at the beautiful dresses and formal gowns for every occasion. "Sugoi, no wonder Oji-chan told me too take my time, there are so many dresses and gowns to choose from." She thought to herself.  
  
She started going through the dresses and gowns that were on the racks, and then she browsed through the dress inventory on the computer. (Hai, their dress selection was that big. Remember this is Fan Fiction. Think of it as one gigantic mall designated for dresses and gowns.)  
  
Usagi was looking at a beautiful gown that was Midnight blue with a sparkly material that looked like stars. When she felt a hand on her shoulder; she tensed and slowly turned around ready to attack.  
  
Behind her stood a handsome young man. "May I help you miss?" he asked her with an easygoing smile on his face.  
  
Usagi realized that he was just a store clerk and relaxed a little bit. "Hai, I'm looking for a couple of dresses to wear for a Dinner party tonight, as well as something too wear for other occasions."  
  
The clerk nodded his head and kindly asked her what her favorite colors were.  
  
"Pink, White, Blue, or Silver." She told him.  
  
He nodded again and made his way to the rack that had a White dress on it. It was pure White; it almost looked like her Moon Princess dress; only without the lace. "It's beautiful." She said admiring it.  
  
"Why don't you go try it on." He answered.  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded her head; she headed in the direction where the clerk had pointed out where the changing rooms were located. She found an empty booth in the far back and went in. While she was getting undressed she noticed a mirror hanging in the opposite corner of the hallway, giving her an excellent vantagepoint. She could see who was coming in and out of the hallway, but not in any of the booths. Especially her own.  
  
"That's good too know." She thought to herself. "At least this way no one can take me by surprise, or see me naked."  
  
After she was done fastening the back of the dress. She stepped out of her booth, and walked back in to the dress area where she had seen a huge vanity mirror. She stepped in front of the mirror and studied herself in it. She looked lovely in it. The pure White color of the dress coincided with her somewhat pale skin tone. She heard a gasp and turned around and saw the clerk staring at her open mouthed and his eyes somewhat bulging out of their sockets.  
  
"Wow, you look gorgeous in that." He breathed.  
  
She blushed a faint pinkish tinge and looked down to the floor. "Arigato." She replied.  
  
The clerk shook his head in order to clear it, and held out the Midnight Blue gown that she had been looking at earlier.  
  
"Here, I noticed you were looking at this dress earlier. Why don't you try this on next."  
  
Usagi took the gown and made her way back to the booth that she had been in earlier. "It is beautiful." She thought as she slipped out of the White dress and in to the Blue Gown. While she was changing however one of the bands that was holding her Odangos in place broke; causing her hair on one side to cascade down her back.  
  
"Kuso, Oh Well. I might as well take the other one out too." She said to herself.  
  
She undid the other side and fluffed it up a bit with her hands and fingers to try and get some of the tangles out. Then she came out of the booth to see how she looked in the mirror.  
  
She looked lovely in it to. The color of the Gown brought out the color of her eyes. She was smiling at her reflection when she heard a loud thud and an "Ooommph." She turned around and tried not to laugh. There on the floor was the clerk; apparently he had seen her exit the Changing area, and was walking towards her not being able to see how she looked in the Gown. But when he did see her however he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and tripped over the base of one of the dress racks.  
  
"Are you by any chance a model?" he asked her while she was helping him up.  
  
She giggled and shook her head no. "Iie, demo Arigato for the compliment." She told him with a grin.  
  
After trying on other dresses and gowns. (And causing the poor clerk to trip and fall some more when she came out in them.) Usagi decided that she would go ahead and buy the White dress, and the Midnight Blue gown. The sales clerk rung up the total of both the dress and the gown, and Usagi paid him.  
  
"Bai Bai…anno…er" Usagi hesitated. Throughout the day in the store she had never even asked the clerk his name.  
  
"You can call me Akiko." He told her with a small smile.  
  
"Alright Akiko-san, Bai." And with that she was gone.  
  
  
  
Akiko waited for a while and then puts up an 'Out to Lunch' sign on the door. He made his way to the Storage room; where the real Sales clerk and the rest of the staff was lying on the ground unconscious. Due to the fact that his five clients were in they're knocking them out whenever they were starting to come to.  
  
"She is gone." He told them while putting on his mask. (He had already changed in to his assassin work clothes in the hallway outside the Storage room. His face was still in the shadows when he was putting on his mask.)  
  
The dark haired man and girl smirked as well as the blonde, brunette, and the girl with the blue hair.  
  
"Excellent, It won't be long before we have the Ginshinzou." Chiba Mamoru said with a cruel chuckle.  
  
Akiko just stood there and watched as Mamoru gave his girlfriend Hino Rei a passionate kiss. "I don't get it, what's the big deal about that girls crystal?" he wondered.  
  
Mamoru turned towards Akiko and told him: "You can decide when to kill her, just don't forget about the crystal." With that he and the four girls walked out of the Storage room leaving Akiko in there alone and thinking about the beautiful blonde Tenshi who had been trying on dresses and gowns a half hour earlier.  
  
  
  
Usagi who had just left the store sensed that she was being followed. She turned her head but couldn't see anyone. She mentally sighed and headed off to the nearby café for some lunch. She sat down and gave her order to the waiter. Which were basically a bowl of North Country Ramen, and a cup of green tea.  
  
"I know that I have several shoes and accessories in my Sub-Space pocket. I'll use them so I won't put any more damage on Shuuchi-Oji chan's wallet." She decided while sipping her tea.  
  
When the waiter brought out her lunch she thanked him and began eating. While she was eating however she noticed Brad Crawford making his way to her table.  
  
"Excuse me Usagi-san, but may I join you?" he asked.  
  
Usagi gave another mental sigh and nodded her head. "Hai Crawford-san; have a seat." She told him wearily.  
  
Brad Crawford sat down in front of her and ordered a cup of coffee. When the coffee arrived he pointed at the two bags that were next to Usagi. "I see that you have done some shopping." He noted seeing the dresses that were now visible.  
  
"Hai, I got two dresses at that Dress Shop down the street." She pointed to the shop that was just a block away from the café.  
  
Crawford gave a faint smile and nodded. He didn't know why but he felt an overwhelming urge to see Takatori Reiji's Mei. True he still couldn't see what the future had in store for her. But he somehow sensed that something was going to happen to her sooner or later this evening.  
  
"I look forward too seeing you in one of the dresses this evening." He said while looking around, and down the street for anything that even looked remotely suspicious. He had been telling the truth the night before; Reiji did want Schwarz to watch over his Mei.  
  
"I take it that means that Reiji-Oji san will be attending the Dinner party then?" she said. While noting the surveying look that Crawford was making of their surrounding area.  
  
"Yes, Takatori-sama is quite looking forward to this evening. Nagi, Schuldich, and Myself will be there also." He stated finally directing his attention back to Usagi who groaned.  
  
"Great, just what I didn't need, the German telepath coming over to my new home during a party. Ten to One that he is going to pull something that I won't like." She thought to herself.  
  
Crawford who noticed Usagi's distressed look when he mentioned Schuldich inwardly smiled. "She has a most expressive face." He thought. "Don't worry Usagi-san, I'll make sure that Schuldich behaves himself.  
  
Usagi gave him a look that clearly said: 'I'll believe it when I see it.'  
  
She looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost four o'clock. "Well, I'll see you and the rest of the Schwarz team later on tonight. I still have one more errand to run before the party."  
  
She signaled the waiter and paid for her lunch as well as Crawford's coffee. (Although he had argued about saying that he was willing to pay for it himself.) Then she got up and picked up her bags and bowed respectively saying: "Ja Crawford-san, see you tonight."  
  
She turned and walked away leaving Crawford watching her rapidly back. "Ja Ne Usagi-ch…san." he murmured he now understood why Nagi liked her. She was friendly and outgoing even to those she considered her enemies. He also realized something else. He was beginning to think of her as a little sister, or daughter. Just like he thought of Nagi as a little brother, or son. "Don't worry Usagi-san. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever!" he silently vowed.  
  
Usagi had finally arrived at the Koneko No Sumi Ie. When she noticed a black car tailing her. "Hmm, I wonder." She carefully probed the car's soul occupant and realized that it was the store clerk that she had met at the Dress shop. "So Akiko is really an assassin sent by Chiba Baka and the others. Ne. This has just turned my good day in to a lousy one." She thought to herself as she went in the flower shop.  
  
"Konichiwa Usagi-chan" Omi greeted her. Usagi smiled her usually bright smile but as always it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"Konichiwa Omi-kun." She answered. "Are the flower arrangements ready yet?"  
  
"Hai Usagi-san." Ken answered blushing slightly when Usagi looked at him.  
  
There on the counter and on the table were the arrangements that she had ordered. "Sugoi, they are even more beautiful in real life then they were in the photograph." She said in awe.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Ken thought and blushed even more when she turned her attention back towards him.  
  
"Here is the check for the rest of the payment." She told him while noticing that his face was flushed.  
  
Ken took the offered check and made sure that it was the right amount. And than rang it up on the cash register.  
  
Just then Aya came down the stairs with a bouquet of flowers and nodded his head at Usagi then he walked out the door.  
  
"I guess he's on his way to visit his sister." Omi stated. "Oh, by the way Usagi-chan guess what. Ken, Aya, Yohji and myself got jobs as caterers at your Oji-san's Dinner Party. Isn't that great."  
  
"Sugoi." She said aloud. But thinking "Oh Boy, Weiss and Schwarz attending the same party. As well as an assassin hired by ex-boyfriend and best friends, Can anyone say pandemonium."  
  
"Well, I'll see you there tonight then, and Omi-kun. Hotaru-chan will also be there so I hope that you and she get to have at least some time together." She said with a grin while watching Omi's face go slightly red.  
  
"Oh there's my ride. Can you guys deliver the arrangements to Shuuchi-Oji chan's mansion? Or do I need to pay extra for that?" she asked.  
  
Omi and Ken shook their heads. "It's okay Usagi-chan we can deliver the flowers when we arrive with the catering staff." Omi told her.  
  
Usagi nodded her head and walked out the door. (She called Manx at a pay phone a block away from the flower shop.) She got in to the car and closed the door. Sitting next to her was Shuuchi. "I thought that I would come and get you myself." He told her. Usagi smiled happily at him and returned his billfold. " I tried not to do too much damage." She told him with a grin.  
  
Shuuchi just sighed and looked at how much money he had left, which was about two hundred-yen. (I have no idea how much that is so don't ask.) "Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He told her and Usagi just leaned against him and giggled.  
  
Well here is chapter twelve. Gomen that it took so long but I had some other things to do. Namely work. Next chapter will be the Dinner Party. Let's just hope that Shuuchi's mansion still stands after Weiss and Schwarz run in to each other. Not to mention the fact that Akiko will also be there. 


	13. Dinner Party: Part One

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Dinner Party: Part One  
  
Note: Here is the next chapter. I thought that I would dedicate it to you Purr-chan, I hope that your broken finger heals soon.  
  
  
  
That night Usagi was sitting in front of her vanity mirror. She had just finished doing her hair up in a bun with a ponytail that she braided. She stood up and looked over at Luna who was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Well Luna, how do I look?" She asked the feline advisor.  
  
Luna gazed at Usagi with tears in her eyes. "Oh Usagi-chan, you look just like the Hime that you are. So beautiful and regal."  
  
Artemis's voice came out of the closet that Luna had bullied him into when Usagi had started getting undressed for the Party. "Hey! Can't I see how she looks?"  
  
Usagi giggled and went over to the closet and opened the door. When Artemis walked out and saw her; his eyes bugged right out of their sockets.  
  
"Wow Usagi Chan, you're gorgeous. Luna wasn't kidding when she said that you looked like the Hime that you are." He told her.  
  
Usagi blushed: "Arigato Luna and Artemis. I just hope that I don't have a klutz attack on the stairway."  
  
Luna and Artemis smiled and nodded their heads understandingly. They knew that Usagi wanted to make a good impression for her Oji.  
  
Usagi was about to make another comment but then she sensed that her Oji- Shuuchi was approaching her bedroom door. She motioned the two cats to be quiet. Shuuchi knocked on the door and Usagi walked over and opened it.  
  
When he saw her Shuuchi's breath got caught in his throat. "You look just like a Tenshi, or even a Hime." He remarked as he took in the pure white dress. Which made him think that she was a bride ready for her big day; instead of a Dinner Party. "We had best head downstairs all of the guests have arrived."  
  
Usagi nodded her head and took his proffered arm, and together they headed down toward the stairway. While they were coming down the stairs there were several loud gasps; as well as the sound of breaking glasses. Usagi turned her head and noticed that Ken was staring at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. As were half of the male population in the Great Hall. Shuuchi made a mental note to himself about putting Ken on something else other than serving drinks. So he could save the rest of glassware. Which caused Usagi to giggle when she heard his thoughts.  
  
At the bottom of the stairway stood Reiji; who was also staring openmouthed at Usagi. Along with Nagi who was working his mouth as if to say something but no words were coming out. Crawford who had wisely decided to wait and see how Usagi looked before accepting a drink, gave her a genuine smile and bowed. And finally Schuldich who was openly gawking at her and looking for all the world like the proverbial village idiot.  
  
Brad Crawford took Usagi's hand and kissed it. (A/N I know that doesn't sound like him, but heck everybody else haven't snapped out of their stupor yet.)  
  
"Usagi-san, you have made quite an impression on everyone present." He told her with a small smile on his lips.  
  
She gave him a small smile in thanks and turned head when she heard yet another yet another loud crash of breaking glasses. Shuuchi grumbled and strode off to speak with Ken; who was presently responsible for the destruction by losing his grip on the tray holding the glasses.  
  
Usagi shook her head and sighed: "Well that guy sure won't be getting a very big paycheck after the party."  
  
Reiji shook his head to clear it and smiled at Usagi in agreement. "I do believe that your right Usagi-chan." He said while watching Shuuchi glare at the young man with brown hair and eyes.  
  
Crawford who noticed that both of his team mates were still gawking at Usagi and looking pretty stupid in the process. Whacked both of them on the side of their heads in order to bring them back down to Earth.  
  
Nagi shook his head and smiled at Usagi while he was gazing at her in awe. "Usagi-san you look beautiful in that dress." He told her while thinking: ~"Beautiful, trying breath -takingly gorgeous."~  
  
Usagi blushed at his thoughts and gave Nagi a warm smile in thanks. Causing Nagi to blush when he realized that he had forgotten that she was a Telepath.  
  
"Arigato Nagi-kun." She answered with a nod, the warm smile still on her face. (A/N She has warmed up a little towards him.)  
  
Schuldich just kept gawking at her; not having snapped out of it yet. He just stood there taking in the white dress and the new hairstyle. He noticed that she had put her hair up in to a bun with a ponytail that was done up in a braid, and tendrils of sun-gold hair were framing her heart shaped face.  
  
"I am for once struck speechless," he thought. "Don't just stand there gawking at her liked an idiot. Say something you Dumbkoff!!!"  
  
Schuldich snapped out of it and gave Usagi a genuine smile. "You look like a Hime of Tenshis." He told her honestly and without his usual smirk.  
  
Crawford who had been timing how long Schuldich would make a comment said aloud: "Ten minutes, and Thirty seconds. Schuldich you are losing your touch; Usually you say a pick up line right away." He said with a smirk.  
  
Schuldich glared at both Crawford and Nagi who was barely restraining his laughter. "Oh Danke Brad, I feel so much better now." He said darkly; still glaring at his two teammates.  
  
Usagi shook her head and sighed in exasperation: "Oh brother, and the party hasn't even started yet. I just hope that Omi-kun and the others behave themselves when they see Schwarz. Because I don't think that Shuuchi-Oji chan had warned them about not causing a scene."  
  
  
  
As the evening progressed Usagi was introduced to several Business Entrepreneurs, Diplomats and Governors, and several other business associates of Shuuchi's and Reiji's.  
  
When it was time for dinner everyone made their way to the Dining Room that had been prepared for the guests. Usagi had found herself sitting between Shuuchi and Reiji. The three members of Schwarz were sitting side by side next to Reiji. Shuuchi stood up and gently clanged his glass with a spoon.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, Arigato for attending this Dinner Party. For those of you who do not know who this young lady sitting between me and Reiji- Niisan; this is our Mei Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi blushed slightly and wished that her Oji-chan hadn't brought attention to her.  
  
"I hope that you all will welcome her warmly, because if not Reiji-Niisan and I will take it very personally."  
  
Reiji nodded his head in agreement with Shuuchi's words and gave the audience a cold stare. Which caused several people to gulp; mostly the young male population who had been thinking rather unpleasant things toward Usagi. While the older set clapped their hands together and smiled warmly at the petite girl sitting between the two Takatori's.  
  
During dinner Usagi was finishing up her second helping when Manx walked in with a frown on her a beautiful face. She made her way over to where Shuuchi was sitting and whispered something in his ear. Shuuchi grimaced and excused himself from the table.  
  
Usagi watched her favorite Oji leave with a concerned expression on her face.  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" she wondered. (A/N She respects her Oji's privacy and therefore didn't pry in to his thoughts.)  
  
~" One of the Security guards was found dead near your bedroom. "~ Schuldich told her telepathically; he also had a frown on his face.  
  
Usagi sighed: ~" It must have been Akiko. "~  
  
~" Who? "~  
  
~" An assassin that Chiba-baka, and Minna-san had hired to kill me. "~ She informed him  
  
Schuldich's face looked startled for a moment, and then angry the next.  
  
~" Oh they did, did they. "~ He thought coldly.  
  
Crawford and Nagi were wondering what Schuldich was so angry about asked him what was wrong; and Schuldich informed them and Reiji what Usagi had just told him.  
  
~" Her Ex-boyfriend and friends hired an assassin to kill Usagi-san. "~ He told them telepathically.  
  
Reiji turned pale true he had been planning on using them so Usagi would get angry with them and turn to him for help, but he didn't expect that they would go this far. "They're dead." He swore silently to himself.  
  
  
  
Nagi looked shocked; he knew that Usagi's Ex-boyfriend and so called best friends betrayed her from overhearing Hotaru and Omi discussions. Now they were going to have her killed too! "Well, we'll just see about that!" he whispered darkly.  
  
Crawford heard Nagi's whisper and nodded his head in agreement with his Ward's statement. "I meant what I said about my never letting anyone hurt Usagi-san ever again; and I always keep my promises." He thought to himself.  
  
Crawford told Schuldich to use his abilities to probe the area for anyone planning to hurt Usagi. Schuldich did as Crawford ordered and sent a powerful probe throughout the mansion.  
  
"I can't detect any trace of Akiko's thoughts, although I have found several young boys planning to jump Usagi-chan and assault her when she goes off by herself." He murmured to Crawford and Nagi; causing the two to scowl even more.  
  
"Keep your senses peeled for both Akiko and the young boys who want to hurt Usagi-san. The moment either of them make a move we will be there to either to kill them or prevent them from doing any harm.  
  
Schuldich and Nagi nodded their heads and continued to survey the crowd in the Dining Room. Keeping a close eye on likely hiding spots and also on the young group of men sitting at a nearby table looking speculatively at Usagi and leering at her when they felt that no one was looking.  
  
"The moment they make a move I'll make them wish that they had never been born." They all thought in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
Later after dinner Usagi was leaning against her chair while listening to Haruka and Michiru playing their instruments. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and smiled at Shuuchi who smiled back at her. Although there was a trace of worry in his eyes.  
  
"Your friends are very talented Usagi-chan." He told her with an affectionate smile.  
  
Usagi smiled back at him and nodded her head in agreement. "Hai, Haruka- chan and Michiru-chan have given a lot of concerts before settling down here." She answered back.  
  
Shuuchi smiled back at Usagi and looked over towards Manx who was talking to the head of security. He had recently told the Head of Security to bring in more men, and to search for anyone suspicious. He had also given a photograph of Akiko to Reiji and his bodyguards so that they would know what Akiko would look like. (A/N: He figured that Schuldich had overheard what was going on when Manx came in the Dining Hall earlier.)  
  
"Saved me the trouble of pulling Reiji aside to tell him what was going on." He thought to himself with a tight smile.  
  
"I have Security guards posted everywhere, Manx has placed Weiss inside the mansion as servers, except for Siberian. I don't need anymore broken glasses." He thought dryly. "And Reiji has his bodyguards using their abilities to locate Akiko's whereabouts, and Reiji has informed me that he and Schwarz will not allow any harm to come to Usagi-chan." He thought with relief, and he allowed a smile to emerge when he saw Manx speaking to Aya who was now carrying a tray of shot glasses filled with Scotch. His smile quickly faded when he realized when big flaw in this equation. "Kami- sama! Weiss and Schwarz do not know that they are currently working together in protecting Usagi-chan. It's going to be an all out war in here if they run in to each other. I've got to reach Manx and tell her to tell Weiss not to attack Schwarz while they are here. Before it's Too La….." Shuuchi's train of thought was broken when her heard an extremely loud "YOU!!!"  
  
Shuuchi slowly turned his head around in the direction of the yell and paled. There standing in the Hallway were all four team members of Weiss Kruez and three members of Schwarz. Both teams were glaring at each other. Shuuchi's heart sank at the sight.  
  
"Kami-Sama, have mercy on everyone present in this mansion." He muttered to himself and Usagi nodded her head in full agreement of her Oji's assessment. 


	14. Chapter 14: Weiss/Akiko's POV

Avenging Angel  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Weiss/Akiko's POV  
  
  
  
Earlier that evening Omi, Yohji, Ken, and Aya had arrived at Takatori Shuuchi's Manor. They walked up the stairway and knocked on the door. The butler opened the door and let them in. One by one they brought in the Flower Arrangements that Usagi had ordered for the Party and placed one of the vases on each of the tables. When they were done with that they went and changed in to their catering uniforms, after they were dressed they headed for the Kitchen where all the other caterer's were waiting for their instructions.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Shuuichi asked.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads and he continued: "All right then I will need four or six of you serving drinks too the guests."  
  
Yohji and Ken raised their hand along with four other servers.  
  
Shuuchi turned to one of his staff and told him to lead the servers to the Great Hall and give them instructions. The man gave a gesture and Yohji and Ken followed him along with the other servers.  
  
Shuuchi then asked: "Who will be the Caterer's serving Dinner too the guests?"  
  
Omi and Aya raised their hand with the other Caterer's. Shuuchi directed them to the Butler and they followed him to the wing where the Dining Room was.  
  
Shuuchi saw his Head Chef and questioned: "Tempai, I trust that everything is ready for tonight?"  
  
Tempai nodded his head. "Hai Takatori-sama. Everything is ready for tonight you needn't worry." He informed Shuuchi who looked relieved; this was the first time that he had ever bothered hosting a Party. It was usually Reiji who had experience doing things like this.  
  
"Excellent, I'll leave it too you and Manx. I had better get ready. My guests will be arriving soon." He turned and walked out the door leaving Tempai giving out instructions to the other cooks.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Great Hall. Ken and Yohji were filling wineglasses and putting them on serving trays. They had just finished before the guests started coming in.  
  
Ken took out the first tray and started serving the guests. He noticed Shuuchi heading for the West wing where he guessed that Usagi's bedroom was located. Noticing that his tray was empty he went back to get more glasses. After he was finished he started to head out towards the Great Hall when he noticed that several of the male guests, as well as Yohji were gawking at someone.  
  
'What's going on?' he wondered.  
  
He stepped out in to the Great Hall; looked up and dropped the tray of wineglasses that he had been carrying.  
  
Ken's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Coming down the stairway with her arm in her Oji's was Usagi; looking like an Angel or even a Bride on her Wedding Day.  
  
'She looks gorgeous in that dress, almost like a Queen or even a Hime.' Ken thought to himself.  
  
Yohji was thinking the same thing and was wishing that Usagi were two or three years older. 'Damn, I think that I'm in love.' He thought to himself.  
  
Ken and Yohji watched as Usagi and Shuuchi reached the bottom of the stairs. Their eyes narrowed when they saw Takatori Reiji and Three members of Schwarz greeting them.  
  
'They had better not try anything' they both thought simultaneously.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in the Manor Aya and Omi were helping the other catering staff move the self-heating tray in to the Dining area.  
  
"So where do you think that Akiko will try and attack Usagi-chan, Aya-Kun?" Omi asked the red head while they were heading back to the Kitchen.  
  
Aya grunted an: " I don't know." And proceeded down the hallway leading back to the Kitchen.  
  
Omi sighed in resignation and followed his team leader while thinking: "I hope that Akiko doesn't show up tonight; we will have enough problems with Schwarz being here."  
  
He continued walking towards the Kitchen that Aya had just entered. Not noticing the shadowy figure behind one of the pillars.  
  
  
  
Akiko watched from his hiding place as Omi disappeared in to the Kitchen.  
  
' Oh great,' he thought to himself with a scowl on his face. 'Those two guys from the Flower shop are here; and they are obviously here too protect Usagi-san.'  
  
Akiko leaned against the pillar and sighed.  
  
"Just my luck, they know what I look like, and therefore if I approach Usagi-san now I will no doubt be run through with that red head's katana. Once was more then enough." He muttered to himself.  
  
Akiko stood up straight and started to make his way towards the servant's stairway to the West Wing where he learned from Mizuno Ami that that was where Usagi's bedroom was.  
  
'Well, I guess that I will try and search for that crystal in the girls bedroom, maybe she left it in a jewelry box, or even in a dresser drawer.'  
  
He quietly made his way to her room and crept in. He noticed two cats snoozing on a Navy Blue comforter with Silver Moons and Stars on it. He walked over to the Vanity and opened one of the drawers and rummaged through it.  
  
"Nope, not in here." He said to himself. Not noticing that the Black and White cats were sitting up and slowly pushing something behind them towards the pillows that had a flap where they stashed the gold and jeweled broach that Usagi hadn't been able to fasten to her dress.  
  
Next Akiko went over to the cupboard and searched still finding nothing, then the closet, and after that the built in bathroom. "Not here either." He muttered to himself. About a half-hour later Akiko gave up and sat down on the chair near the window.  
  
"I guess she took it with her." He glanced over towards the two felines who were still on the bed, watching him intently.  
  
"Huh, those two cats have just been sitting there not moving an inch. Well that's not exactly true." He amended. "Now they are lying on top of the pillows."  
  
He got up and walked over towards the bed; and then he knelt down near the pillows. "I don't suppose you'd know where your lovely mistress has put her crystal now would you?" he asked them jokingly. Not noticing the two cats were looking at each other nervously. Then they looked back at Akiko and tilted their heads to the side looking curious. (In other words exactly as some cats would act when asked a question.)  
  
Akiko chuckled: "Never mind." He said and then turned toward the door and headed for it.  
  
Luna and Artemis inwardly sighed in relief. "That was close." They thought.  
  
Akiko who was about to open the door went still and pressed his ear to the door. "Some one is coming." He murmured to himself taking out his Axe.  
  
Luna and Artemis watched with wide eyes both hoping that it wasn't Usagi coming up to get her broach.  
  
Akiko listened quietly to the conversation that was going on outside the door.  
  
"Okay Mister, here's the Five Thousand Yen. Now do you remember what you are supposed to do?" A young voice asked while another snickered.  
  
"Sure thing Yamada-San. After the Musical concert is given and most of the guests have left; I'm supposed to tell Tsukino-san that some friends of hers want to speak with her privately about something or other and maybe even go for a car ride to the nearby lake. And that I'm supposed too escort her to the garage where her supposed friends are waiting for her. When she and I get there I'm supposed to lock her in the garage with you and your Niisan; and leave ignoring her screams for help while you and he have some 'fun' with her." The greedy Security Guard said repeating the instructions that the two young men had given him earlier when they had seen Usagi with the Musicians and overheard their conversation.  
  
"Excellent, we had best be heading back too the Party now. We don't want our Uncle becoming suspicious about our doings; he had made it clear that he wouldn't protect us anymore after that incident with those two High School girls." Yamada Shiro replied. "We will see you at the Garage at Ten o'clock." And with that the sound of two sets of footsteps walked away signifying that the two young men had left.  
  
Akiko, who was standing next to the door, closed his jaw that had been wide open in shock and disbelief; clenched his right hand in anger.  
  
"Boy…and here I thought that I was low. I had always heard rumors that the Yamada twins were Hentai's; but I never thought that they would try something like this with Takatori Shuuchi's Mei. As I understand it he is still the Chief of Police. And he doesn't even care if he does throw the book at Politicians Musuko's. Much too the continued frustration of his Niisan, Takatori Reiji. Although Reiji will most likely not mind it just this once."  
  
Akiko shook his head in disgust. "Those two-kono yaro's would give a whole new definition of the old saying. 'You would have to stand up just to crawl under a snake.' "  
  
Akiko had a brief flash of memory of Usagi studying her reflection in the mirror after trying on dresses back in the store. He closed his eyes remembering every little detail of her beauty. Her Golden hair with streaks of Silver, her Sapphire blue eyes that shined with laughter while helping him off of the floor after he had tripped over the base of the dress rack; her creamy smooth skin that was almost white and reminded him of a Porcelain China Doll.  
  
Akiko opened his eyes, which then narrowed angrily. He clenched his axe tightly in his left hand.  
  
"Iie…Usagi-san will not be raped by those bakas, nor will I kill her for that baka-yaro of an ex-boyfriend, and friends." He smiled cruelly: "I will just kill them; and then try too win her heart."  
  
He opened the door slowly. 'But first I will kill that pig of a Security Guard, and then wait for the Yamada twins in the Garage and kill them as well.' He thought.  
  
Seeing that the Guard was still outside the bedroom door counting his Yen. Akiko tore open the door grabbing the startled guard and pulling him inside. Then he raised his axe high in to the air and brought it down hard on to the guards' neck, severing it before he could even cry out. When he was finished he dragged the decapitated corpse towards a linen closet and stuffed it inside.  
  
Luna and Artemis who had watched the whole thing lost their lunches. Akiko turned around toward the sounds of hacking and saw the big mess that the cat's had made. He shook his head and smiled and walked back in to the room. He knelt down in front of them and stroked their backs sympathetically.  
  
"Gomen neko's, Demo at least your mistress won't be deceived by that guard, now all I have to do is wait in the Garage for the Yamada twin's a deal with them; for planning to rape Usagi-chan." Akiko told them.  
  
He stood up and walked out the door leaving two still puking cats in a blood-spattered bedroom. "After I'm done here, I'll start planning on how to kill Chiba Mamoru, Hino Rei, Aino Minako, Mizuno Ami, and Kino Makoto. " he said to himself with a cruel chuckle and continued on his way towards his next destination.  
  
  
  
Back in the Great Hall. Ken and Yohji watched Usagi and her Oji's talk to some business associates; and then the Head Chef came in and whispered in Shuuchi's ear.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman. I have just been informed that Dinner is ready. So if you all will follow me to the Dining Room you will be escorted to your tables and served."  
  
Everyone did as they were instructed and Shuuchi led them to the West Wing Dining area. Leaving Ken and Yohji and some other servers to pick up the dirty wineglasses. (Well, Yohji was carrying the tray filled with glasses; Ken was just opening the doors.) As they were heading towards the Kitchen Yohji grinned at his teammate and said:  
  
"Well Ken-kun, you sure know how to please your employers. Takatori-san certainly noticed you." He said while laughing.  
  
"Please, don't remind me." Ken groaned and winced at the same time; remembering the angry look on Takatori Shuuchi's face when he told Ken that if one more wineglass was broken because of him. Ken would be buying the new set and the cost was something that would put Ken in debt for the next three years.  
  
Yohji grinned. There was no way that he was going to let Ken live this down.  
  
"Oh well, better you than me. After all I wouldn't want Usagi-chan's Oji angry with me. Omi-Kun tells me that Usagi-chan's Birthday next week, and that she will be Seventeen years old. Sure she'll still be too young; but I can wait another year." Yohji said thinking about the lovely Tenshi.  
  
Ken glared at Yohji causing one of the Playboy's eyebrows to go up.  
  
"Ah…you like her too Huh? Well it's not all that surprising. Omi-kun told me that she's real popular with some of the guys at their school. They all want to go out with her. So I guess that you and I are not at fault for wanting to go out with her; and hopefully one day become her boyfriend." Yohji said with a grin. (A.N. I know that he sounds a little out of character. But this was the only way that I could make this conversation interesting).  
  
Ken glared at Yohji while mentally repeating: 'I will not kill him, I will not kill him.' Over and over in his head.  
  
When they had entered the Kitchen they saw Aya and Omi carrying a giant bowl of Garden Salad.  
  
"Hey Ken-kun, Yohji-kun. How is it going?" Omi asked them while they were walking by.  
  
"Don't ask." Ken grumbled.  
  
Yohji laughed and told the confused Omi: "I fill you in later."  
  
Ken scowled at Yohji and thought: 'He's asking for it. Should I punch him now, or wait till later?'  
  
He studied the Playboy and decided: I'll punch after he puts the tray down and moves away from it.'  
  
When he saw that the tray was safely down and that Yohji wasn't standing in front of it. Ken said quietly: "Hey…Yohji-kun."  
  
Yohji turned toward his soccer-playing friend  
  
"Yeah."  
  
POW!!!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back in the Dining Room. Aya and Omi were picking up the dirty dishes to take back to the Kitchen. (Boy. I've lost count how many times I've mentioned the Kitchen, let alone typed it. -_-)  
  
Omi had just finished putting one of the dirty plates in to a busing cubicle when he saw something out of the corner of his eye."  
  
"Hey…what was that?" he murmured to himself and was about to ask Aya to come over. But before he could say anything Manx came in and motioned for him and Aya to come over.  
  
"We have a problem. One of the Security Guards was found decapitated near Tsukino-sans Bedroom. Akiko must be somewhere in the area."  
  
Omi was about to mention that he saw something that was outside when the Head of Security came in looking green.  
  
"Excuse me Ma'am. But we have just found two dead boys in the Garage; someone had mutilated them something awful. The two guards who had discovered them are still throwing up." He informed her.  
  
Manx turned very pale and then pulled herself together. "Send a team and search the grounds. Akiko couldn't have gotten very far."  
  
Omi spoke up: "I saw someone or something heading for the South wall. While I was picking up some plates."  
  
Manx nodded her head and motioned the Head of Security to check out that vicinity of the area.  
  
When the Head of Security left Manx motioned Aya and Omi to follow her and said: "Abyssinian, Bombay. I want you two too find Siberian and Balinese and stick close to Takatori Shuuchi's Mei. She is no doubt still a target."  
  
Aya and Omi nodded their heads and headed off for the Great Hall where the Musicians were playing. Knowing perfectly well that that Usagi would no doubt be there so that she could listen to her friends perform.  
  
They found Ken and Yohji standing next to a pillar. The latter was sporting a black eye and glaring at the former who was smirking.  
  
Aya and Omi glanced at each other and made mental notes to find out what happened.  
  
"We have a situation. Akiko has killed three people so far tonight. Balinese you and Bombay branch out near the door. Siberian, you and I will stick close to Usagi-san." Aya whispered to his teammates.  
  
Just as they were about to follow their orders Ran became very stiff when he saw his most hated enemy; Takatori Reiji. The man responsible for the assassination of his parents, and for the present state of his younger sister Aya.  
  
Ken and Yohji's eyes glanced over to where their leader was looking at and inwardly groaned.  
  
"UH OH!!" They said in unison.  
  
Omi also looked over to where Reiji and Schwarz were standing and thought. 'Oh Boy! Aya-kun is going to lose it.'  
  
And sure enough Ran lost control of himself and roared: "YOU!!!"  
  
  
  
Hey Minna! Well here is the next chapter. I hope that it was worth the wait.  
  
Purr-chan: I hope that your finger is better and that you are almost done with the next chapter of "Across the Two Worlds."  
  
Aideen-chan, Usa-chan: I hope that you will be able to update your fan fictions soon especially Kamereon, and Deliver Me.  
  
It may be a while before I get the next chapter out because we will be very busy where I work. So I will try to write more chapters soon. But I can't promise anything. 


	15. Secrets Revealed/Stolen Kiss

Chapter Fifteen: Secret Revealed/ Stolen Kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story.

~Telepathy~

"Talking"

'Thinking'

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Usagi watched with her Uncle as both Weiss and Schwarz started getting ready to do battle.

"Kami-Sama. I had better put a stop too this before my new home gets totally demolished." She thought to herself.

Concentrating on the thought patterns of both Weiss and Schwarz; Usagi tapped in to their minds gently and said: ~_All right you bakas, that's more than enough! I have finally come too think of the place as my home. I will not allow you all too destroy it!~_

Both teams stopped short and blinked when they heard Usagi's voice in their heads. (Well Weiss did Schwarz just stopped.) They turned their attention towards Usagi who looked quite annoyed, She had her arms crossed and her facial features were in full pout.

Aya, Yohji, Ken, and Omi glanced toward Schwarz with the expression that clearly said 'Did we just hear Usagi-chan's voice in our heads?'

To which Crawford, Schuldich, and Nagi smirked with the tell tale expressions of 'You'd better believe it.'

Weiss closed their eyes in dismay. "Oh great, Usagi-chan is a telepath and knows our secrets. I don't want too kill her." Was the collective thought.

Usagi's left eyebrow raised slightly when she heard their thoughts. "Like they could; I have had several attempts on my life when I was Sailor Moon. And besides even if they did kill me I would only be reborn again." She thought to herself.

She turned her attention back to the two teams and calmly told them: ~_Look Minna-san, I don't know how my two Oji's hired you,~ _ She looked thoughtful for a moment. _~Well scratch that, I already knew about Reiji Oji Sans criminal activities; and that Schwarz are his own personal bodyguards and assassins. Demo I didn't think that Shuuichi Oji Chan would hire another team of assassins to by my bodyguards.~_

Seeing that Aya was about to open his mouth and retort Usagi added: _~Use your thoughts Aya-kun, I really don't care for the idea of everyone in the room finding out that I'm a telepath.~_ Aya closed his mouth. _~Arigato.~_

Usagi turned her attention towards her two Uncles; Reiji was making his way towards Crawford. Evidently to tell the Pre-Cog that both Weiss and Schwarz were supposed to work together in order to protect Usagi from the assassin Akiko. She also saw that Shuuichi was talking to Manx telling her about the change of plans.

__

~Well, It certainly seems that my Oji Reiji has decided too take advantage of your temporary lull in fighting, and give you your new instructions about working together Schwarz,~ She turned her attention towards Manx who was heading for Aya. _~ And It also seems that your supervisor in catering is coming over to find out what's going on Weiss.~ _she blocked out Schwarz as she told them. _~ Actually Manx is coming over with your new orders as well, which will be too work together with Schwarz.~_ There was an uncharacteristic smirk on her face when she saw their expressions. _~We will talk more later. Bai.~ _And with that Weiss and Schwarz felt her gently break the connection with them.

Manx had just been told about the change of plans and was making her way towards Aya who was just standing in the middle of the room staring at Usagi with a surprised expression on his face along with his fellow teammates. She also noticed that Reiji Takatori was also making his way over to Crawford of Schwarz who along with Schuldich and Nagi were also looking at Usagi.

"Well, I see that Takatori-San has reached Oracle, now I have too reach Abyssinian." She thought to herself.

When she got there however she was surprised when Aya held up his hand and said: "We already know about the order of working together with Schwarz, and even though we all hate the idea. We will do our best to put aside our personal vendettas with Schwarz. For Usagi-chan's sake."

Manx's jaw dropped. (Which amused both Weiss and Schwarz because Reiji's jaw had dropped at the exact same time because Crawford had told him the exact same thing.)

'How in the heck did they know about that? I only just now found out myself, Hmm…I guess that I will have too wait and find out later.' She thought to herself.

Reiji on the other hand remembered the telepathic message that his Mei had given him when he had gone to Shuuichi's office when he had learned that his younger brother had been given legal custody of Usagi.

'I had almost forgotten that Usagi-chan is a telepath.' He thought to himself.

Usagi's lips twitched upward slightly in amusement when she had heard both Manx and Reiji's thoughts on what their two teams had just said.

'Hmm…I wonder if I should let Manx-san and Shuuichi-chan in on my little secret?' she wondered to herself but before she could decide she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened for a moment until she heard Haruka's voice whispering in her ear.

"Is everything all right Koneko chan? I heard a loud shout." She said while looking for any sign of danger.

Usagi smiled gently at the Senshi of Wind and nodded her head saying: "Hai Ruka-chan, I just had too stop a fight before it got out of hand."

Haruka turned her attention towards Weiss and Schwarz who were grudgingly shaking hands with each other, when by all appearances what they really wanted to do was kill each other.

"I see…I take it that those our the two rival teams that you were telling us the other day." It was a statement not a question.

Usagi nodded her head and gave a warm smile to her uncle Shuuichi who was currently leaning against a pillar in relief that his home wasn't being demolished.

"Hai…they were about too fight when they ran in to each other, so I had too use my telepathy in order too stop them." She replied tiredly. She had a feeling that she was going to have to keep close tabs on both Weiss and Schwarz so they wouldn't attack each other and hurt innocent people in the process. 'Great..Just what I didn't need, supervising two assassin teams so that they won't endanger anyone. I'm suddenly nostalgic for when the Black Moon Family attacked the Earth. That seems a whole lot easier too deal with.' She thought to herself.

Haruka was about to ask Usagi why there were so many Security guards in the building when Michiru walked up to her and Usagi saying: "Excuse me Usagi-Hime, demo it's time for Haruka's solo performance." 

Usagi nodded her head in acknowledgement and watched Haruka and Michiru head back towards the corner where the piano had been placed. The room quieted down to listen to Haruka playing 'The Moonlight Sonata'. As she played all of the tension in Usagi's body seemed to leave her.

'I can always count on Haruka-chan too play something that will relax me.' She smiled fondly towards the tomboy who had been watching her as she played. She leaned against the pillar that she was next to and let the music take her away from all of her worries and troubles. Haruka smiled back and turned her attention back to the keyboard relieved that her beloved Hime was finally relaxing and enjoying the evening.

While she was listening Usagi sensed a presence standing next to her. She opened her eyes and saw that Aya was standing next to her obviously wanting to talk to her about something.

"So how long have you known about us?" he asked her coldly.

Usagi frowned in frustration; she had been happily listening to the Sonata and letting it take her away from all of the constant worries and troubles, and Aya just had to come and ruin it for her. She understood why he wanted to question her but did he honestly have to do it right now? 

She sighed in defeat and replied: "Since I stepped in to your Flower Shop yesterday afternoon and ordered the flower arrangements for tonight's Dinner Party." She lied she didn't want Aya to know that her uncle Shuuichi was Persia. She knew that Aya hated all Takatori's except for her cousin Omi. A small bit of information that was constantly haunting Omi's thoughts and one that Usagi decided to help him overcome. (to the best of her capabilities anyway).

'I don't think that Oji-chan is ready for Aya-kun finding out his secret just yet.' She thought to herself as she resumed her earlier position against the pillar.

Aya watched her as she went back to leaning against the pillar closing her eyes and leaning her head against it. 'She seems too be asleep, and yet I sense that she is wide awake and alert to everything that's going on in here.' He thought to himself watching her through narrowed eyes.

Usagi inwardly grinned at Aya's mental assesment of her. 'He is clearly no one's fool.' She thought to herself . She then detected the Head caterer looking for the redheaded server who was supposed to be gathering the dessert plates. "I do believe that the Head caterer is looking for you Aya-kun." She murmured.

Aya turned his attention away from Usagi and noticed the Head Caterer looking around. He gave a small grunt and walked away toward the Kitchen door, leaving Usagi with a small grin on her face.

Schuldich who had been watching this narrowed his eyes. "Watch yourself Abyssinian, the Tenshi is mine." He heard Usagi giggle: ~"_Why Schuldich-san, don't tell me that your jealous. Aya-kun was just asking me a few questions, not discussing a Dinner date."_

Schuldich blinked and then smirked _~"Lucky for him Tenshi, I don't take kindly to rivals; especially rivals that come from Weiss. Speaking of Dinner Dates how about you and I going out tomorrow night? I know a wonderful restraunt near the bay that serves a wonderful Seafood Bisque."~_ He told her telepathically

Usagi who still had her eyes closed ever so slightly raised one of her eyebrows. _~"Nice try Schuldich-san, demo I still have not forgiven you for your part in my family's death. Or what you told my Otousan back in the cabin."~_ she thought back.

Schuldich sighed in exasperation. _~" Well then Tenshi I guess I will just have to convince you that my feelings for you are genuine."~_

Usagi opened her eyes and turned her head so that she was facing Schuldich. _~" What feelings? According too Nagi and Crawford-san. Females are just playthings too you. You tell them that you are sincere, and when they have finally given their hearts too you and slept with you, you cast them aside and go looking for new victims. Leaving behind crushed and broken hearts. I have already had my heart broken; I won't let it happen again. If you are serious then you are going too have to prove it to me somehow. Otherwise don't make promises too me that you really don't intend to keep."~_ With that she severed their telepathic link; leaving Schuldich taken aback by what she had just said.

'Usagi-chan, no matter what I will prove too you that my feelings are sincere. No matter what.'

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

As the party neared it's end the guests started heading toward the coat checker. Usagi stood next to Shuuichi shaking hands with the departing guests and bidding them Good Night.

When the last of the Party guests departed. (Including the very distraught Politician Yamada, Shiro. Whose two nephews were the ones who were discovered mutilated in the Garage. He had walked up to Shuuichi and asked him to contact him about the killer's identity.)

Shuuichi nodded his head and promised that he would. While Usagi offered her sincerest condolences to the grieving elderly man.

"Arigato child." He said to her gratefully. "I don't know what they were doing in that garage too begin with." His expression darkened; " Demo I'm sure that I can make an educated guess."

He bowed to Usagi and then left muttering something about the disgrace of having two Ecchi's for nephews. Shuuichi shut the door after the elderly gentleman had left and sighed to himself. He also could figure out what the Yamada twins had been doing down there. They had several charges against them due to sexual assault; and since Usagi was the only young girl in the whole building. (Hotaru was still grounded for going with Omi and not telling Haruka about it.) She had to have been the target for their lust.

"Usagi-chan why don't you go on up too bed. Reiji-Niisan and I have some things to discuss in my office. I'll see you in the morning." He told her fondly.

Usagi nodded her head and kissed his cheek saying: "Oyasumi Oji-chan." She made her way up the stairs and toward her bedroom. When she was outside the door she could both hear and sense that Luna and Artemis were in great distress.

"I wonder what's wrong?" she thought to herself.

She opened the door slowly and turned on the light; and what she saw made her faint. (A.N. You would to if you saw that your room resembled a slaughterhouse. _.) But just as she started to fall to the floor. A Pair of strong arms scooped her off her feet and started carrying down the hall and into a darkened spare bedroom that was across the hall from Shuuichi's. Before Usagi had completely surrendered to the darkness however she felt a pair of warm lips claiming hers, and then she felt nothing more.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Well Minna, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. In the next one Usagi will be getting a nasty shock. And one of the Inner Senshi will die. I am not going to say which one it's going to be a surprise. ^_~.


	16. Bad NewsMinako's Departure

Avenging Angel 

Chapter Sixteen

At the Hospital/Minako's Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. Also Sailor Ronin Usa-Chan, I am glad that you have finally updated your Fan Fiction titled Deliver Me on your Website. I am looking forward to when you get the chance to update Kamereon. There will be some dark areas in this story. Also there will be a great deal o OOC on Minako's part.

The next morning Usagi awoke and found herself in a Hospital room. She looked down and saw her uncle Shuuichi sitting at her bedside. His hand was clasping hers and his head was resting on top of his right arm.

'Poor Oji-chan, he must have been worried sick about me.' She thought to herself.

She carefully removed her hand from his, and then gently raised his head so that she could place a spare pillow underneath it.

She leaned back in to her own pillow and looked around her hospital room more closely. On one of the tables were several bouquets of flowers and get well cards from her two Oji's. As well as from her Outer Senshi, and her new friends in Weiss. Her head turned towards another table and she saw more flowers and cards from Crawford, and Schuldich, and Nagi. There was also a small knife set. (Which she figured that Farfarello had left for her.) 

'Must be his idea of a get well present.' She figured, her lips twitching upwards from amusement.

She looked back towards her uncle with a gentle smile when she realized what had happened last night.

"I guess that Oji-chan had checked me in to the hospital too make sure that I was alright after my ordeal last night." She mused to herself out loud.

Shuuichi stirred and his eyes opened. 'I must have dozed off.' He thought to himself, then his eyes widened with worry. 'Usagi-chan!!!!' He jerked up wide-awake so that he could make sure that his beloved niece was still there and not in any danger. When he saw that she was up and smiling brightly at him he sighed in relief.

"Ohayo Oji-Chan, did you sleep well?" She asked him with a happy chirp. Trying to ease the worried expression on her favorite uncle's face, by acting like her usual cheerful self.

"Usagi-chan." Shuuichi whispered and then he seized her in his arms and hugged her tightly to him. 'Arigato Kami-Sama, I was worried that Akiko might have sneaked in and killed her while I slept.' He thought to himself.

Out loud he asked her: "Daijoubu? When I saw your room I was afraid that someone had killed you and disposed of you body."

Usagi hugged her uncle reassuringly and nodded her head. "Daijoubu, I guess that I fainted after opening my bedroom door and seeing all that blood." She shuddered at the memory.

Shuuichi frowned. 'She fainted? Demo how did she end up in the room across from mine? All of the catering staff had left and both Weiss and Schwarz were in my office when I got there.'

Usagi noticed the worried frown on Shuuichi's face and asked him: "Daijoubu?"

Shuuichi snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. "Hai Usa-chan, I was just thinking about something." He explained.

Usagi tilted her head to the side with an expression that portrayed her puzzlement. Shuuichi grinned: 'She looks like a kitten when she does that.' He thought to himself chuckling.

Even though her face looked puzzled; Usagi was going through what had happened after she had opened her bedroom door.

'The last thing that I remember is opening the door and seeing my room looking like a Slaughter House, and then fainting.' She closed her eyes as vaguely recalled something else before she totally succumbed to the darkness. 'Demo, I also remember the feeling of someone's arms catching me and lifting me up, and then carrying me somewhere, and then laying me on top of a bed.' Her features scrunched up in concentration. ' And then I felt whoever it was kissing me tenderly.' She opened her eyes that held a faraway look in them. 'Who was it?' she wondered to herself.

Usagi felt someone gently shaking her and she snapped out of her own thoughts, and focused on her uncle who had an anxious expression on his face.

"Usagi-chan. I think it's best that I have someone watch over you."

He held up his hand to stop the protest that he knew that his niece was about to utter.

" I realize that you might hate the idea. Demo I will sleep and breathe easier knowing that you will have some kind of protection, until whoever has targeted you is safely behind bars." He told her.

Usagi's head and shoulders slumped in defeat. She could tell by looking in her uncle's thoughts that his mind was made up and that there was no point in arguing with him.

"Hai Oji-san, who will be my new bodyguards?" she asked him dejectedly.

Shuuichi winced: 'Usagi-chan is going too explode when she hears this.' He thought to himself.

"Reiji Niisan has left two of his own bodyguards here." He began and with the 'Go on' expression on Usagi's face he continued.

"It's Schuldich and Nagi."

****

"NANI!!!!" Usagi shrieked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At that same moment Schuldich and Nagi were coming out of the hospital's coffee shop when they were startled by an ear-piercing shriek several floors up. Causing them to jump and spill their hot beverages that they had been holding in the process.

"I guess that the Commissioner Takatori-san has just broke the news too Usagi-chan." Nagi said while picking up his spilled drink.

"Ja Chibi, I think that you are right," Schuldich commented. "And from the thoughts that I am getting at the moment she is not happy about it." Schuldich said dryly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside in the hospital's parking lot. Akiko was going through the phone book for the addresses of the former Inner Senshi. We he heard the loudest shriek he ever heard. He looked up from what he was doing and winced.

'I don't know what that had been about, demo I'm glad that I'm not in the same room with whomever that was.' He thought to himself.

His lips twitched at the thought of the poor sap who had obviously been the messenger of bad news. Figuring that the guy was nearly if not already stone cold deaf.

He chuckled at the thought and continued browsing through the phone book. When the passenger door of his sports car opened and one of his newly appointed victims sat down next to him.

"Ohayo Akiko-san, I see that you are taking your task seriously." Minako said to him brightly. "Ne, I have an idea. Would you like too go out for breakfast with me?" she asked him, looking hopeful.

Akiko's jaw dropped and his left eyebrow twitched in disbelief.

'Kami-Sama, Is she asking what I think she is asking?'

Akiko closed his mouth and replied: "Sure why not. I won't be able to kill Tsukino-san with her Oji Takatori Shuuichi in there with her." 

Minako beamed and she became starry eyed with the thought of getting a boyfriend out of the cute assassin sitting next to her.

"Sugoi, let's go." She squealed in happiness.

Akiko mentally shook his head in disbelief and disgust. 'I can't believe this.' He thought to himself. 'It can't possibly be this easy.'

He turned one the cars ignition and backed out of the parking lot, while listening to Minako speak ill of Usagi, and also giving him directions to her favorite café that served Brunch.

'Oh well, at least this girl will no longer be able too bad-mouth Usagi-chan ever again.' He smirked. 'At least not until after I kill her.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the Hospitals hallway Shuuichi was walking out of his niece's hospital room rubbing both of his ears muttering to himself.

"Note too self. Never give Usagi-chan bed news again. Not unless you want too loose your hearing."

He noticed the doctor coming toward him with an annoyed expression that he was trying to hide but not being very successful at it.

"Takatori-san, your Mei has no injuries and there is no sign of rape whatsoever. If you will come with me too the check in desk your can sign the paper work for her release from this hospital." He said rather curtly.

Shuuichi's lips twitched upward. 'In other words get your Mei the Heck out of here.' He mentally translated the Doctor's words.

He followed the Doctor to the front desk where he saw Nagi and Schuldich waiting for him.

"Ohayo Takatori-san, How are your eardrums?" Schuldich asked with a smirk on his handsome features.

"Don't ask." Shuuichi grumbled while signing the necessary paperwork.

Schuldich chuckled at Shuuichi's put out expression. As well as the Doctor who was standing next to him.

'I'm glad that I was on the First floor with Nagi. Usagi-chan has a very powerful set of lungs.' He thought to himself with an amused smirk.

One of the nurses arrived pushing Usagi in a wheelchair. 

"Well, let's go." She sighed.

Shuuichi nodded his head and took over pushing the wheelchair. When he got her to his car Shuuichi picked her up and put her in. (Even though he knows that she wasn't hurt he doesn't want her to over exert herself.)

The drive home was a quiet one since Schuldich and Nagi were in another car. While Usagi was in her uncle's two seater car. When they arrived at Shuuichi's house he once again picked her up and carried her up to the front door and then up the stairs and down the hall to where her new room was located. Her old one was still taped off as a crime scene and policeman where in there dusting for fingerprints. (But since Akiko had started wearing gloves it was impossible to find any prints.)

"Here's your new room Usa-chan, it's right across from mine so if you hear anything out of the ordinary at night I want you to come and get me no matter what. " Seeing her looking sheepish while looking at a clock he smiled gently. "Don't worry about waking me up early in the morning Usa-chan. I would rather have less sleep, than have you get killed in the wee hours in the morning." He informed her while tilting her chin up so she would see that he was serious about it.

Usagi smiled and nodded her head and went in. On the bed were Luna and Artemis looking up at her and meowing happily. Usagi sat down on the bed and started stroking their fur to show them that she was all right. Shuuichi smiled at the sight. It was because of Luna and Artemis meowing at him last night and acting like they wanted to show him something while he had been kneeling in front of Usagi's former blood soaked bedroom. That he had found her in the spare bedroom down the hall. 

He noticed that Schuldich was also watching her and he frowned inwardly. 'I had better stop him from getting any ideas about pursuing Usagi-chan.' He thought to himself.

He escorted Schuldich and Nagi to the two other spare bedrooms. He showed Nagi his room first and then Schuldich. Just as Schuldich was about to go in to the room Shuuichi stopped him and said coldly: "If I ever catch you playing with Usa-chan's heart I will take a page out of my Otouto Kenji's book and go after you with a Shot Gun!"

Schuldich raised an eyebrow as he looked in to Shuuichi's mind to see if he was serious. And what he saw made his eyes widen and his skin go pale. Shuuichi was thinking of other alternatives other than just the ShotGun.

'Those were the exact same thoughts I had gotten from Takatori-sama when he found out that I was going to be one of Usagi-chan's bodyguards.' He thought to himself.

He went in to his room and shut the door. Leaving Shuuichi to head down to his office to make some phone calls to his precient to see if they had anything at all on Akiko's whereabouts.

'I had also better find out who in Weiss will be the other two bodyguards.' He rolled his eyes up Heavenward and gave out a small prayer.

"Kami-Sama, Onegai. Don't let it be Kudou Yohji. One player in my house is more than enough."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his assistant's cell phone number for the names of the Weiss members who would be the other two bodyguards. All the while keeping his fingers crossed that one of them wasn't the Playboy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night a dead young girl's body was found in a fourth rate motel. She had been strangled with what looked like telephone cord. There had been evidence that she had sex earlier that evening and that her partner was most likely her killer. They had gone over every inch of the place; dusting for prints, collecting hairs, and asked the people in the other rooms if they had heard anything out of the ordinary.

The head of the investigation had called one o his men over and told him to notify the next of kin. The young officer nodded his head and got in to his patrol car, and headed for the suburbs where the girl's parents lived.

About three hours later the patrol car arrived at the home of the dead girl and a young officer had told the parents the bad news. Asking them a bunch of routine questions about where their musume had gone earlier and if they had any idea who her date had been.

"Iie. Minako-chan was her usual cheerful self," her Okassan had said in between sobs. "She had just said that she had a date with a cute guy that she had met a couple of days ago."

"Do you know where she went? Or what the guy's name was?" The officer asked while taking down notes in his pad.

"It was club downtown called 'The Cosmo Club' it had just opened recently and Minako-Chan had been wanting too go there for quite some time." Her Otousan him while holding his wife trying to comfort her.

The officer asked some more questions which the parents did their best to answer taking down everything that they had said. When he finished taking down notes he had told the girls distraught parents that if they remembered anything else than to call the Police Station.

They nodded their heads and the officer left after offering them his sincerest condolences. He got in to his patrol car and drove off. About five or ten miles away he parked near an old abandoned building and got out of his car.

He took off his cap and jacket and strolled over to the trash Dumpster and opened it. Inside was a dead body. It was the real police officer. Akiko smirked down at it while taking off the policeman's uniform that he had stripped off of the corpse earlier after he had killed him.

"Arigato for the loan of our uniform friend it came in real handy." Akiko chuckled down the corpse."

Akiko changed back in to his own clothes while thinking: 'One down, Four too go.'

He climbed in to his sports car and drove off heading back to the city. While driving his mind wandered to the night before. After he had killed the two Hentai's he headed for the Gardener's shed and waited for the party to end. He knew from Mizuno-san's computer hacking that since the gardener was on vacation the shed would be closed so he made a copy of the key earlier that day while everyone else in the house was gone. After he saw the guests departing the manor Akiko carefully slipped out of the window that he had opened and made his way back to Usagi's bedroom. He had got there just before Usagi had started to faint and he caught her just in time. He gently carried her to one of the spare bedrooms, that quite coincidentally was right across from her Oji's.

He opened the door and carried her to the bed, laying her down on top of it. Seeing her laying there Akiko had to resist the overpowering urge to make love to her then and there. But he fought it down and instead kissed her tenderly on the lips. He noted to himself that she tasted like cherries. He kissed her one last time and turned to leave noticing that her pet cats who had apparently finished throwing up on top of the other bed were dashing past him and jumping on the bed where Usagi was sleeping silently. 

"Soon Usagi-chan, after I am done with Chiba-san, and the others. I will start trying to win your heart one way or another. I will." He said to himself.

His mind went back to Minako and he sneered. 'She was just too easy, being as boy-crazy as she was. It was only a matter of time before she'd get killed.' He thought to himself. 

Recalling every detail of his breakfast with Minako. He grimaced remembering everything that she talked about. "She was just too chatty for my tastes."

The whole day was spent listening to Minako's hopes and dreams of becoming a world famous actress and singer.

"She had the looks," He admitted. "Just not the brains."

He met her at the club where they danced and drank the night away. Around 10:30 p.m. Minako had wanted to go someplace else. Akiko agreed and took her to his favorite bar. (It was his favorite because nobody asked a lot of questions and minded their own business.) The bartender was a friend of his. By 11:30 Minako was plastered and in her drunken state asked Akiko where he stayed. To which Akiko answered.

"I live in a Motel that is about five blocks away."

She asked if she could go and see it.

"I don't think so Aino-san, you are in no shape to go to my room at the moment. Why don't I just call you a cab or something?" he told her putting on a mask of concern to hide his true feelings.

"Iie, I want to get to know you better." She slurred.

Akiko gave a pretend sigh and helped her out of the bar, making a small wave at the bartender who was grinning from ear to ear.

They walked down the road to where the Motel was located and checked in. While he was trying to unlock the door; while trying to support her. Minako had tried to kiss him on the lips, but only got his chin.

Akiko rolled his eyes. 'Oh Brother, I repeat this is just to easy.'

Once they were in the room Akiko put her on the couch and went to make some coffee. In the hopes that Minako would pass out. 

'No such luck.' He sighed after seeing her looking at him with drunken love.

She moved over so he could sit down. "So what do you want to know about me?" he asked.

"What is it like being an assassin?" she asked him inching closer to him.

Akiko rolled his eyes heavenward. 'Yeah of course she would ask me that.' He thought.

"It's lonely sometimes, and you also have to deal with people trying to go back on the payment that they owe you for doing their dirty work."

Minako inched even closer. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Akiko gave her a small smile and answered "Iie, demo I do have someone special in mind."

She gave a coquetish look. "Oh. What is she like?"

Akiko leaned back in to cushions and pictured Usagi in his mind. 

"She is very beautiful, when I first saw her I was attracted to her. At first I thought it was lust, demo I was wrong. She is constantly in my thoughts. And when I finally got too kiss her." His expression softened a great deal. "It was like finding a part of me that I had lost long ago. I didn't want too leave her side." He said noticing the predatory gleam in Minako's eyes. He knew that she was going to attempt to steal his love away from Usagi even though she didn't know that it was Usagi that he was in love with.

"I bet that I can change your mind about her." She told him running her hands up and down his chest.

"I doubt that very much." He answered inwardly pleased that she had risen to the bait that he had set by telling her his feelings about the girl he loved.

"We'll see about that." She told him and lunged for him kissing him passionately on the lips. He held back until she was on top of him, and then he pretended to groan with desire, and caress her bare skin. Making her think that she was winning.

She started to unbutton his shirt and pushed it off of him. While he imagined that it was Usagi in his arms. It wasn't hard because Minako did look like her in several ways. Somehow Akiko found himself in bed with Minako underneath him. She was moaning something unintelligible so he had to strain in order to hear it.

"Oh Mamo-chan." She moaned causing Akiko to roll his eyes.

'OH HO, so Chiba-san has been playing the field has he.' 

Akiko filed that bit of news for later, thinking that Hino-san would probably be very interested in it.

'She would probably kill him herself. I wonder if he has been doing it with the other girls behind her back.' He wondered to himself.

His hand moved underneath Minako's head lifting her head up slightly kissing her deeply. While the other one reached under the pillow pulling out an old telephone cord. Wrapping it around one of his hands he carefully made a noose around her neck. When he was finished he resumed pulling her towards him and when she murmured Chiba Mamoru's name again he responded: "Usako."

Minako's eyes opened wide in shock when he said that. But she couldn't make a sound because his lips had claimed hers again. Thereby preventing her making any noise while he strangled her. She tried to fight but she was pinned beneath him. A couple of minutes later she lay dead and Akiko had showered and got dressed.

"Bai, Aino-san. Arigato for making my new self made task even easier." He said to her limp body. As and afterthought he carried her lifeless body to the shower and cleaned it off so no evidence could be found.

He casually walked out of the Motel's front desk and paid the night clerk. (Who like the bartender, was on his payroll.) Telling him to not call this in for at least two hours if possible.

He strolled out of the Motel and got in to his car and waited outside. Two hours later the cops came and Akiko watched the scene with interest when he saw the Head policeman tell one of his men to go to the victim's home and inform the deceased's parent's. Akiko took a short cut and faked car trouble waving the unsuspecting officer in to a trap. It took longer than expected the cop put up quite a fight. But in the end Akiko succeeded in killing him by hitting him repeatedly to the head. Taking the uniform and posing as the dead cop. Akiko went to Aino Minako's home in the pretext to tell the parents that their Musume was dead. And trying to learn if Minako had told her parents his name. Which she hadn't. Thereby sparing her parents lives.

Akiko checked in to a far better motel and lay down on the bed. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was the face of the girl he was truly in love with.

"Usagi-chan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay I'm sure that your parent's have already told you all this but.

If you are ever at a Party. 

****

Don't ever leave your drink unattended. If you do pour it out and get a new one.

Never accept drinks or rides from total strangers/or even guys that your friends say are okay. A lot of Date Rape victims are tricked in to drinking or going in to cars of people whom their friends would never believe would be capable of doing such a thing. I'm not saying that all guys are like that. But better safe than sorry.

If you are drunk don't rely on other people. Call your parent's or your roommate. Or even call a cab.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well here is chapter sixteen. I don't mean to alarm anyone with what I had just now written. But like I said Better safe than sorry. Also please tell your parents were you are going. And who you will be with.


	17. A business propositionSchulich and Usagi...

Avenging Angel

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Happy Thanksgiving Minna. Same thing don't own anything but the story.

The next morning found Shuuichi sitting at the table reading the morning paper's headline. A frown on his handsome features.

"So…one of Usagi-chan's former friends was killed last night." He muttered to himself. He glanced down at the photograph and his eyes widened in horror. He hadn't really paid much attention to his Mei's friends. He had been more concerned with his Niisan and his bodyguards being at the cemetary.

"Kami-sama. She looks exactly like Usa-chan. Except her hair is down, and tied with a red bow."

Shuuichi shuddered slightly at the uncanny resemblance between the deceased girl and his beloved Mei.

"Is it possible that Aino-san was killed because of her likeness too Usagi-chan?!" He closed his eyes and a cold shiver ran up his back again. "If so Akiko will try too correct his mistake.

He was just taking out his cell phone to call his assistant Manx for a more detailed report on Minako's murder. When Usagi walked in to the Dining Room with Nagi and Schuldich bringing up the rear.

"Ohayo Oji-chan." She said brightly. But then she frowned when she saw the worried expression on her favorite Oji's face as he put down the newspaper that he had been reading. "Daijoubu?" she asked him with concern.

Shuuichi gave her a small pained smile as she walked towards him. 'I don't want Usa-chan too know of this. Demo…It's better that she hears it from me, and not from anyone else.' He thought to himself.

"Usa-chan…Onegai sit down. There is something that I need too tell you."

Her frown deepened even more as she sat down next to her uncle and waited patiently for him to continue.

"Usa-chan…one of your former friends was murdered last night. Her body was discovered in a fourth rate motel." Upon seeing the shocked expression on her face he slowly continued. "I think that she may have been killed because of her likeness of you."

Usagi's eyes widened as she realized just which one of her former best friends had been killed. "Minako." She said softly. While it was true that Minako and the other Inner's had betrayed her, 

she had never wanted them dead. "How did she die?" She asked her uncle in a quiet voice.

Shuuichi closed his eyes. "I haven't gotten the report yet. I was about too call my assistant when you came in." He told her.

He opened his eyes again and said calmly: "As you already know Usagi-chan my Niisan has already loaned his two bodyguards Nagi and Schuldich." His expression hardened when he said the German's name. "Demo I have also hired two more bodyguards. One of them is your friend Tsukiyono Omi."

Noticing the surprised look on his Mei's face he shrugged. "He wanted the job so that he could watch over you." He gave her a grin. "Apparently he thinks of you as his imuto." He finished.

Usagi blinked at this bit of news. 'Saa…he and I are family.' She thought to herself.

Schuldich and Nagi exchanged looks and nodded their heads. They could probably put up with Bombay.

__

~"You two better. I am not about to loose anymore family members."~ Usagi informed them telepathically.

"Who is the other bodyguard Oji-chan?" She asked out loud.

Shuuichi had a rather disgruntled look on his face. "Tsukiyono's co-worker Hideka Ken." He sounded rather annoyed when he said the former soccer player's name.

Usagi, Schuldich, and Nagi tried to squelch their amusement. Apparently Takatori Shuuichi was still ticked off about his broken glassware.

'Let's just hope that Ken-kun/San doesn't break anything else.' Was the general thought going through their minds.

The chime on Shuuichi's watch went off. "I have too go to work now Usa-chan. Schuldich will drive you and Nagi to school, and pick you up after." He stopped when he noticed that his Mei wasn't ready for school yet. "You might want too get dressed and ready for school." He said while giving her an amused look.

Usagi's eyes widened when she noticed that she was still dressed in her nightgown and robe. She gave a loud yelp and took off up the stairs. _~"Why didn't either of you tell me that it was a school day!!"~ _ she hissed at Schuldich and Nagi telepathically.

__

~"Gomen nasai Usagi-chan. I had thought that your Oji-san would have let stay home for one more day."~ Nagi explained.

~"I on the other hand was enjoying the lovely view of you in a nightgown. Pity that you had covered it up with that robe."~ Schuldich commented.

Usagi's face turned beet red. _~"ECCHI, HENTAI!!!"~ _she shrieked and continued with several expletives that would have made Haruka proud, and Michiru glare at her lover and make her sleep on the couch.for a month. Schuldich winced at her mental scream. Nagi who had been spared the mental onslaught just smirked at his team mates obvious headache.

Shuuichi who had noticed the apparent mental conversation between his Mei and her two new bodyguards shook his head in amusement, and surmised that Usagi had let the German have it for some reason or other. 'Probably because that Schuldich made a comment that she hadn't cared for.' He theorized. He briefly wondered if his brother would take Schuldich back and send the precog Brad Crawford in his place. Making a mental note to ask his Niisan later. He picked up his briefcase and left while giving Schuldich a death glare.

When he was gone Schuldich picked up the newspaper that was left behind and perused through it. While Nagi used his telekinetic powers to get a zip-loc bag, and began to fill it up with the still warm biscuits, ham, sausages, and scrambled eggs. Knowing full well that Usagi wouldn't have time to eat breakfast when she came back downstairs.

Fifteen minutes later Usagi rushed downstairs completely dressed and ready for school. Nagi who was holding two lunch bags in one hand and the zip-loc bag containing her breakfast in the other smiled and asked. "Are you all set Usagi-chan?"

Usagi. Who saw what Nagi was holding in one of his hands gave him a grateful smile. "Hai. Nagi-kun. Arigato for saving me some breakfast."

Nagi blushed and gave her a small smile. "Your welcome Usagi-chan." He replied while handing her the bag.

Schuldich who watched this little exchange scowled inwardly. 'KUSO! Why didn't I think of doing that.' He wondered. He shoved the thoughts aside and gave her his customary smirk.

"We had better get going if we want too miss the morning traffic." He mocked bowed and said: "Ladies first."

Usagi scowled and nodded her head. She was still mad at him for his earlier comment. She walked out the door with Nagi close behind her and Schuldich bringing up the rear. They got in to the car and drove off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they arrived at the school Nagi climbed out first and then helped Usagi out of the car. Schuldich rolled down the passenger side window and said: "I'll pick you two up after school, wait for me in the Principal's office."

They nodded their heads and Schuldich drove off towards Takatori Reiji's political headquarters. As he was driving he noticed the blue haired girl Mizuno Ami getting out of another car. He saw her turn to the driver and say something and then walked off.

"Hmm…let's see what she's planning." He said to himself and gently probed her mind. "Oh Ho…she's going too ask Akiko-san to kill Kino-san, and Hino-san. This could work out to Takatori-sama's advantage in gaining points with his Mei. Not too mention myself."

He chuckled to himself and headed off to his employer's office with the intent to report his findings to Reiji.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile Usagi and Nagi had just arrived in their first classroom. Usagi sat down behind her desk and Nagi followed suit sitting at his own desk. Omi and Hotaru came in five seconds later holding hands and talking about the upcoming dance.

The bell rang and the teacher came in and told the students to sit down at their desks. After everyone was quiet the teacher continued with his announcement.

"We have a new transfer student from Juuban. Please welcome Mizuno Ami."

Usagi and Hotaru's right eyebrow twitched upwards every so often when they heard this. Ami walked in to the room coolly while all of the boys in the classroom, (with the exception of Omi, and Nagi.) made catcalls, and wolf noises. The girls on the other hand were not happy to see yet another pretty girl in their class. She made her way to the empty seat in front of Usagi and sat down.

"Now then class. Take out your books, notepads, and pens. We have a lot of ground to cover for the upcoming S.A.T.S." All of the students groaned and did as he asked. Ami raised her hand and said: "Gomen sensei, demo I don't have a book to read from."

The teacher turned around and nodded his head understandingly. "Can anyone assist Mizuno-san by sharing their book and notes?" He asked the class.

Several boys raised their hands to volunteer and the teacher picked one out. "Naoe-san, your close too her. Why don't you assist her through the rest of the class, and then show her where she can get a book of her own."

Nagi smiled tightly and nodded. He moved closer to Ami and held up his book. The teacher turned back to the blackboard and resumed writing the chapters that the S.A.T. exam would cover for the first class.

When the class was finally over. (Though not fast enough for Nagi. Poor kid I feel sorry for him. -_-) The teacher turned to face his students and said. "Now class I want you too read five chapters in reference to the lessons that we have covered for today."

The students gave a dismal "Hai…Sensei." And got up to leave. Ami laid a hand on Nagi's shoulder and asked "Will you show me where the Library is?"

Nagi inwardly groaned and made a mental note to telekinitically drop a bucket of paint on to the teacher for assigning him this task. "Hai…follow me." He said calmly and devoid of emotion, and then headed off with Ami close behind him.

"Poor Nagi-kun." Usagi murmured. Omi and Hotaru nodded their heads in agreement, and pitied the young Schwartz assassin. They gathered up their belongings and made their way to their next class. Nagi arrived later on with Ami following close behind. He plopped down in his seat next to Usagi, who gave him a sympathetic look.

Ami once again sat down in front of Usagi and just stared at what was in front of her. All the while trying to come up with a way to get close to Usagi again. "How am I supposed to get close to Usagi so I can gain her trust, and lead her in to a trap. So Akiko-san can kill her?" She quietly pondered on her dillema. "Saa…I'm sure that I can come up with something." She smirked cruely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At lunch Usagi was sitting at one of the school's outside tables. Nagi who had finally been able to get away from Ami plopped down and sighed in relief. Each and every teacher had assigned him to show Ami to her next class. (Which to his continual frustration matched his and Usagi's) "If one more teacher asks me too escort her to her next class, this whole school will be blasted off the face of the Earth." He grumbled. Usagi laid a hand on his shoulder in sympathy causing Nagi to look at her. "Just try and forget about her Nagi-kun," her lips quirked up in a wry grin. "At least you didn't have too have lunch with her." She added.

Nagi sighed in relief with that statement. "Your right Usagi-chan." He leaned forward on the table and rested his head. Enjoying his brief period of peace and quiet. Then something occurred to him. "Usagi-chan…your birthday is in two weeks isn't it?"

Usagi gave him a small smile. "Hai…it is." She said quietly looking up at the sky remembering all the Birthday Parties that she had celebrated with her family and friends. 'But their dead now, and the Inner Senshi's are my enemies so there is no reason on dwelling on it.' She thought wistfully.

Nagi who noticed the sad expression on her face tried to think of something that would cheer her up. "What would you like too do for your Birthday?" Upon seeing the sadness in her eyes had deepened he mentally kicked himself.

"My family and I were going to have a Birthday bash at a restraunt near the sea, where we could watch the ships as they sailed by. Demo their gone now." Nagi flinched when he heard this he and the other Schwartz team had been responsible for her family's murder. And nothing would change that.

"Well maybe you can still have that party, I'm sure that your Oji's would be happy too throw you one." He said trying once again to cheer her up.

Usagi gave him a sad smile knowing that he was doing his best to cheer her up, but it was no use her memories were still to painful to bear. "I appreciate your trying too cheer me up Nagi-kun, demo with the threat of the assassin that Chiba no Baka, and my former friends have hired to kill me. There is very little chance of my Oji's throwing me a Birthday Party." She said gently.

Nagi nodded his head in understanding. He knew full well that both of Usagi's Oji's were fiercely protective of their Mei. Shuuichi was the most fiercely protective by far. Nagi had heard some of the warning that he had given Schuldich the other night.

"Maybe the assassin will be caught before your Birthday, Usagi-chan." He commented.

She shook her head. "I don't know Nagi-kun, there isn't a whole lot information, or clues. That will lead the police to his location."

Nagi was trying to think of something, in order to change the subject to a much safer topic. When Omi and Hotaru arrived at the table with their lunches. They sat down with Hotaru sitting on the other side of Usagi, and Omi sitting across from her.

"Ne Usagi-chan, Nagi-san. What were you two talking about?" Hotaru asked while pulling out her sandwich.

Nagi looked somewhat uncomfortable and replied: "I was asking Usagi-chan what she would like too do for her birthday."

Hotaru's eyes widened. "Oh my Kami-sama, that's right your birthday is in two weeks isn't it? What have you decided too do Usagi-chan?"

Usagi sighed again. "As I have already explained too Nagi-kun. I can't have a Birthday Party because of the assassin the Chiba Baka, and the others have hired to kill me is still at large." She explained dejectedly.

Omi could understand Usagi's hesitation about having a party. Since Akiko was somehow able to penetrate a maximum-security party for diplomats and politicians. He would have next to no trouble crashing in on a **Not** so Maximum-Security Birthday party.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, we will think of a fun thing too do for your Birthday." He said.

Usagi gave him a gentle smile, which he returned. Twenty minutes later the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. They gathered up their trash and threw it away in to one of the trashcans, and made their way to their next class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unseen by them Ami was standing beneath a tree. She was speaking intently with Akiko.

"Are you sure that you understand what we want you to do?" she asked him for the umpteenth time.

Akiko rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. He was getting rather annoyed with his client. "Hai…you and Chiba-san want me too add Hino-san, and Kino-san to my list of targets." He replied.

Ami nodded her head. 'Mamo-chan has finally wised up, and realized that I'm the only girl who is worth his time.' She thought to herself. Outloud she said: "Make sure that it looks like an accident. The last thing that Mamo-chan and I need it to be incriminated in their murders."

Akiko nodded his head again and turned to leave. Glad to be finally leaving the blue haired pain-in-the-ass. (Gomen Ami Fans.) "Oh…one more thing." Akiko turned on his heel and faced his client for the new job trying his best to squelch the annoyance from his voice. "Hai?"

"Usagi's Oji's are sure to throw Usagi-chan a Birthday party in an attempt too cheer her up. As soon as I have the information on the where and when I will contact you." She said with an evil smirk.

Akiko bowed in mock respect. "Hai…Mizuno-san." He acknowledged her information. And watched as she left for class.

Akiko shook his head in disgust. "Oh Brother…now I know that this is too good to be true." He smirked. "Both Kino-san, and Hino-san, have offered me money to kill their rivals. Kino-san wants me to kill Mizuno-san, and Hino-san. Hino-san wants me to kill Kino-san, and Mizuno-san." He burst out laughing at the latest turn of events. "And now Mizuno-san says that she and Chiba-san want Kino-san, and Hino-san killed. Although it's probably just her request.

He gave another laugh and shook his head again this time in amusement. "Geez…all I need right now is for someone to want Chiba-san dead, and my day will be complete." He chuckled as he started walking toward his car.

"Well…that certainly does sound like my cue too make you an offer that you can't refuse." A voice said out loud.

Akiko whirled around and came face to face with Takatori Reiji. Behind him stood Brad Crawford and Farfarello. Crawford was holding a briefcase. 'Which…' Akiko surmised to himself. 'Contains money for the assassination.'

"I have a business proposition for you Akiko. Reiji began. "I want you too eliminate my Mei's enemies. You can continue with their wishes of killing each other, and when they are all dead you will no longer have too worry about money." He informed the assassin.

Akiko's left eyebrow went up when he heard this bit of news. In his profession when people said that it usually meant two things. A) He was going to make Akiko a very wealthy young man. Or B) He was going to kill him when the job was done.

'I'll have to keep my guard up when dealing with Takatori-san.' He thought while saying aloud: "I accept your proposition Takatori-san." 

Reiji nodded his head in approval of Akiko's wise decision. "One of my bodyguards will check in with you every now and again, to see how you are fairing. When your assignment is done I will pay you handsomely." He told the young assassin.

Akiko bowed in respect as Reiji Takatori and his two Bodyguards left but not before Crawford tossed the briefcase filled with a million dollars in Yen. After they were gone Akiko saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye. His training kicked in and he pretended to go through the routine of opening the briefcase so he could count his money. He noticed that the shadow left the bush for a nearer one. Which was when he noticed the telltale ponytail.

"So…Kino-san has overheard my conversation with Takatori-sama. Saa…she will be my next target instead of Mizuno-san. He muttered to himself while taking out his lighter out of one of his pockets and a cigarette out of the other and putting it in his mouth. Lifting the lighter to the cigarette he lit it, and inhaled taking in a drag. After he exhaled he picked up the briefcase and headed over to his car. Makoto thinking that she could take him followed close behind. When Akiko disappeared behind a bush she followed forgetting her Senshi training. When she was on the other side of the bush. She walked right past Akiko who had concealed himself behind a boulder. He lunged out and grabbed Makoto from behind covering her mouth with one hand, and grabbing the knife that once belonged to one of his dead partners with the other he began stabbing her repeatedly. Ten minutes later Makoto's dead body was partly buried under some dead underbrush being burned in the fire that Akiko had started.

Akiko turned around when he heard voices and dove behind the boulder again. Just three minutes before two teachers arrived with some students who had seen the smoke and had come to investigate it. Seeing the fire the two teachers began putting out the fire with a fire extinguisher. When it was finally out one of the girls screamed when she noticed the burnt corpse beneath the foam and ashes.

Both teachers swore and one of them escorted the students to the Principal's office, while the other one stayed behind to make sure that no one disturbed the site. Akiko who was watching this silently swore when he realized that he had left his money next to a tree in plain sight. And the teacher who had just noticed it was heading in its direction.

He lowered his facemask and picked up a heavy rock that was lying next to him. He quietly made his way to the teacher who had opened the briefcase and was staring wide-eyed at its contents. Just as he brought the rock down the teacher turned and looked up at him in horror and tried to scream. The rock crashed down on his temple and the teacher was lying there unconscious and helpless. 

Akiko stood over him and was about to finish him off when he heard a shout and saw Omi running towards him darts in hand.

"Kudos! Looks like today is your lucky day old man." Akiko told the unconscious teacher. Picking up his briefcase he charged off toward is car that was two yards away. Omi had finally arrived at the teacher's side and was checking his pulse when Akiko's car tires squealed as he burned rubber. Leaving Omi straining his eyes to catch a glimpse of his license plate. Which was pretty hard to do with all the dust and dirt billowing behind the vehicle.

Omi sighed and looked down at the teacher. "Oh well…at least I stopped Akiko from killing Takagami-sensei." He muttered. He took off his jacket and placed it gently underneath the head of the slowly coming to teacher. Omi heard people coming and saw two police officers hurrying over towards him. Along with a Coroner, who had checked the teacher out and told the Police Officer nearby that he was all right. The Police Officer helped Omi take the dazed man to the Nurse's Office. And then Omi spent the next two hours giving his statement to the policeman. Takagami-sensei was grateful to Omi for saving his life and thanked him repeatedly.

Omi walked slowly out of the Nurse's Office and headed for the Principal's Office since Setsuna wanted to hear what had happened. Since Omi had recently been made one of Usagi's bodyguards. Omi spent yet another hour telling Setsuna what had happened when Usagi, Nagi, and Hotaru came in. Following Schuldich's earlier instructions that morning.

Schuldich arrived and the three friends followed him to the car, but not before Omi kissed Hotaru good-bye. Hotaru stayed behind with her guardian. Since she was riding home with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

During the ride back to the manor Schuldich informed Omi that Ken was already there waiting for them. Omi nodded his head, and leaned back in to his seat. Usagi, Who had been quiet through out the whole drive, looked rather pale. Much to the concern of everyone in the car.

"Usagi-chan, are you all right?" Schuldich asked her with a tint of worry in his tone.

"Hai Schuldich-san…I'm fine." She said tiredly.

Schuldich looked in the rearview mirror and saw that both Omi and Nagi were watching with great concern.

When they had arrived Omi and Nagi walked side by side with Usagi, while Schuldich drove the car in to the garage. When he got back they were all sitting in the Living Room talking about the latest murder.

"Do they know who it was Omi-kun?" Usagi asked him.

Omi shook his head. "Not yet Usagi-chan." He told her.

Usagi got up and started up the stairs. Omi, Nagi, and Ken watched her leave, and decided that she needed time to herself. Schuldich on the other hand followed her up the stairs. Just as she was about to go in to her room Schuldich stopped her.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Nani Schuldich-san?" she answered.

"Would you like me to get you something?"

"Iie…I just want too lie down for awhile."

Just as she turned the doorknob, Schuldich gently put his hand on her shoulder. Usagi looked up at him questioningly, and Schuldich gently captured her lips with his own.

"Schuldich…Doushite?" she asked before he kissed her again. Even more deeply than the last. When it was over he lay his forehead on top of hers.

"Aishiteru…Usagi-chan." He told her quietly before kissing her deeply once again. And for the life of her Usagi could bring herself to break it. And they stood in the Hallway sharing in their first real kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well Minna-chan, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter when you read it. I hope that you all will have a nice Thanksgiving Day.

Oh, and for those of you who didn't like my other story "A Spiritual Wedding" I'm sorry, I'll try to do better next time.


	18. Party Plans TwoHotaru's Tragedy

Avenging Angel 

Chapter Eighteen

Party Plans 2/ Hotaru's tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. Also don't bother sending me e-mail. My stupid e-mail server won't accept my password. ( _ grumble, gripe.) 

Later on in the evening. Usagi was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair before putting it up in loops like she always did before she went to bed.

Her lips twitched upwards in to a small smile when she sensed her uncle coming up the stairs. She got up and made her way towards her bedroom door. She opened it to reveal her favorite uncle standing there with his hand curled up and ready to knock on her door.

Shuuichi looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "How is it that you always seem too know when I'm about to knock on your door?" he asked.

Usagi gave a small giggle. "Maybe because I'm a telepath, and I heard your thoughts while you were coming up the stairs." She admitted.

She laughed when her uncle's eyes bulged out somewhat in surprise when he heard this. "Don't worry Oji-chan. I don't intrude on other people's thoughts. Unless of course they are planning too hurt the ones that I love." She assured him.

Shuuichi sighed in relief. 'Well...that's good too know. At least if Akiko won't be able to sneak up and hurt/kill Usagi-chan if she can hear his thoughts.' He thought to himself.

Usagi smiled at her uncle and then hugged him close, and then looked up at him from her place in his arms.

"Other than the bad news this afternoon, how was your day?" she asked him.

Shuuichi smiled down at her and released her from his embrace. He then led her over to the small couch in front of the window, and sat down next to her. Luna and Artimas jumped off of the bed and padded over to them. Luna jumped on to Usagi's lap, while Artimas jumped on to Shuuichi's. Both cats were rubbing their heads on the pair's hands trying to get them to give them pets and scratches behind the ears. Usagi complied along with Shuuichi.

"Well...everything was busy and the Police Department as always. Although when I received the news about the murder. I 'had', as you young teenagers like to put it. Totally freaked out!" he told her.

Usagi laughed when she saw her uncle raise both hands, and bent the ring fingers of each hand downwards when he said 'you young teenagers'. Shuuichi grinned when he saw that he had succeeded in making his niece Usagi laugh.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Shuuichi broke it by sighing and getting down to the main reason for why he had come up to talk to her.

"Usa-chan...Reiji Niisan called me this afternoon and invited us too a party that he is throwing two weeks from now."

Usagi closed her eyes and sighed 'Probably another Political Party to get backing for the election.' she figured.

She opened her eyes wearily and replied: "Ok Oji-chan...We might as well go. Knowing Reiji-Oji san, he will probably find some way to twist our arms in to coming."

Shuuichi smiled gently down at Usagi and nodded his head in agreement. He knew full well that Reiji would stop at nothing to insure his chances for getting more votes. He then got up while gently removing Artimas from his lap and setting him down next to his mistress.

"Your probably right Usagi-chan. Reiji Niisan was rather insistent that we attend." He replied. While bending down and giving her kiss on her forehead, as was the habit that he had fallen in to while she has been there.

He straightened up and headed for his own bedroom. He opened Usagi's bedroom door paused to wish her pleasent dreams, and then he left.

Usagi felt a nudge on her hand and she looked down at Luna and Artimas.

"Usagi-chan...What happened at your school? Who was murdered?" Luna asked her with a worried expression on her face. Artimas was also waiting for her answer with an equally worried expression on his face.

Usagi winced she had rather hoped that they wouldn't ask her about that. Even though she knew that it would be in vain.

"Anno…both Minako-san, and Makoto-san were killed." Seeing the two guardian's eyes bulge in shock she continued. "Minako was found strangled too death in a down trodden motel. And Makoto was found murdered this afternoon. I don't know the full details about that murder though."

****

"NANI!!!" They yelled in shock.

Five seconds after the loud yell. Ken and Omi burst in to her room, weapons drawn. "Usagi-chan…Daijoubu? We heard a loud shout coming from your room?" Omi said while his eyes searched the premises.

Usagi nodded her head, and glared down at the two felines. (a.n. Who at the moment were looking very sheepish. They had forgotten all about Usagi's new bodyguards. ^_^)

"Hai Omi-kun…I had just gotten off my cell phone after telling my childhood best friend Naru-chan, and her boyfriend Umino-kun. What had been going on lately since I moved in with my Oji. I'm afraid that I haven't been in as much contact as I should have been. They had heard about the murder at our school and were calling me to see if I was all right. Seeing as how they had both learned that both Mizuno-san, and Kino-san had transferred to our school." She explained.

Ken and Omi were still looking around suspiciously. "That still doesn't explain the loud yell Usa-chan." Ken replied. His bugnuks still extended.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Saa…I told Naru-chan that I was all right. Demo, Aino-san, and Kino-san was dead. And since they were my friends in Junior High. Naru-chan had befriended them also. So she took it kind of hard when I told her. Even though she knows that they had betrayed me." She answered. (While mentally crossing her fingers, and hoping that they would believe her.)

Ken and Omi hesitantly nodded their heads in acceptance of her explanation. Though their eyes showed her that they didn't fully believe it. After a good ten minutes of searching her room top to bottom for any intruders that might be hiding. They bid her good night and left.

Usagi sighed in relief. "That was close." She muttered to herself, while glaring at the guardians again. Who were looking very apologetic for their loud blunder.

"Saa…we had better turn in. It is a school day tomorrow." 

She climbed in to her bed, and Luna and Artimas jumped on to the bed with her, and curled up on either side of her.

"Oyasumi Nasai Luna-chan, Artimas-kun." She said sleepily.

"Oyasumi Nasai Usa-chan." They answered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning started like any other at Shuuichi Takatori's home. At least it would have except for the two rival teams living under the same roof. 

For starters Ken and Schuldich would come down the stairs glaring at each other. With Usagi following them while shaking her head in a combination of annoyance and amusement. Omi and Nagi were getting along all right; they were walking down the stairs behind her discussing either computer stuff, or the best way to make Mizuno Ami leave them alone.

"I still say that a locker full of Black Widow Spiders would be a great idea." Nagi muttered to Omi under his breath. He was still annoyed about having to show her around yesterday.

"Yeah…I know Nagi-san." Omi began. "Demo, it would take too long to ship them here. Even if we did order them on the Internet. Not to mention the fact that we would have to be very careful in not getting caught." He replied.

Their conversation continued throughout breakfast. Much to the continual frustration and amusement of Shuuichi and Usagi.

The frustration was based on the fact that it wasn't very pleasant conversation at the breakfast table. And the amusement was based on the thought of Ami screaming as she was covered from head to toe in Black Widow spiders. Seeing as how they had both thought that that described her and the other remaining Senshi.

Manx came in carrying a portfolio of paperwork for Shuuichi to look at.

"Ohayo Manx-chan." Usagi greeted the red headed secretary.

"Ohayo Usa-chan." Manx answered back. A fond smile tugging at her lips.

Manx then handed Shuuichi the dossier folders for both Kino Makoto's murder. And the folder containing the Security plans for the Political Party. 

Shuuichi perused through the Security plans, along with the list of Reiji's guests, and Personal wait staff. He finished his breakfast and excused himself from the table. But not before giving Usagi his customary kiss on her forehead.

"Have a good, and safe day today Usa-chan. Stick close too your bodyguards, and don't wander off." He said as he headed off to the front door.

"Hai Oji-chan. I will…and take care of yourself as well." Usagi answered. She was always worried that the Inner's would try to hurt her by harming her favorite uncle.

Shuuichi nodded and gave her confident smile and then left. Leaving Usagi with her four bodyguards.

After they were done eating Usagi, Nagi, and Omi gathered up their school bags and their bagged lunches and joined Schuldich who was waiting for them in his red sports car. Usagi sat in the back along with Omi, and Nagi sat up front with Schuldich. While Ken got on his motorcycle and followed them. Keeping an eye out for anything remotely suspicious.

The ride to school was a quiet one aside from Omi and Nagi's conversation. Unless of course you add the telepathic conversation Schuldich and Usagi were having.

__

~"So Usa-chan…What are the chances of you and I going out on a date this weekend?"~ Schuldich asked her mentally.

__

~"With my two Oji's watching over me like a pair of hawks? Hmm…I would have too say that the chances of that would be slim too none. Especially since that they wouldn't trust you with me if you were the last man on Earth."~ She answered him. And after a while of silent deliberation she added.

__

~" Come to think of it I wouldn't trust you either. Even after that kiss we shared the other night. You still strike me as a player like Kudou-san. How am I supposed too believe that you are sincere, when you have a reputation to both love and leave the girls that you seduce after a one night stand."~ She remarked.

Schuldich frowned at that last comment. He knew perfectly well that he had earned that reputation. But he had never thought that it would come between him and the woman he loved. All right it did occur to him but he never really cared back then. He just figured that he would use his talent and make the girl compliant. He had never expected that he would fall in love with another telepath with strong mind shields. The chances of that happening were astronomical.

'But none the less…I have.' He chuckled sardonically. Though his eyes flickered with sadness for a while at the thought of Usagi not being his.

__

~" You are probably right Tenshi. "~ He thought back to her.

Usagi noticed that the tone of his mental response wasn't his usual wise cracking tone. 'What's wrong with him? Usually comes back with a witty comeback. Demo this time he sounds sad. Is he really serious?' She wondered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~

About a mile from the school there was a heavy traffic jam.

"I wonder what's going on?" Omi wondered out loud.

"I don't know chibi…all I'm getting is a lot of panicked and chaotic thoughts." Schuldich replied from his place in the driver's seat.

Usagi nodded her head in agreement. Concentrating all of her telepathic abilities she cancelled out all of the pedestrian's thoughts, and focused on the Policemen and Ambulance personnel. They were trying to stabilize the Hit and Run victim. 

'There is something familiar about that mental pattern.' She thought. Her eyes widened in horror. 'Kami-Sama…I know that mental thought pattern better than I know my own.'

"Omi-kun." She said while the blood drained from her face.

"Hai Usa-chan?" He answered his eyes widening at the sight of his friend's pallor.

"Gomen Nasai, Omi-kun…demo Hotaru-chan has been injured by a Hit and Run driver." She replied.

There was a collective gasp at this bit of news. Omi turned very pale for several minutes. But then his face turned a very deep purple in rage.

****

"NANI!!!!" He yelled out loud. 

Usagi winced. 'Yep…he and I are definitely related. He has the strong lung capacity. That is hereditary in our family.' She thought to herself.

Schuldich and Nagi were now rubbing their ears, and Ken drove up to the car window and knocked. Schuldich rolled down his window and Ken heard the very expletive remarks that Omi was yelling at he top of his lungs.

****

"When I get my friggin hands on whoever did this I swear I'm going to use him for a punching bag, then I'm going to use him for target practice, and then I'm going too kill the lousy (Several swear words at this point. A.N) scum bag." He roared.

Usagi, Schuldich, Nagi, and Ken were at this point making a mental note not to get in Omi's way. They also wondered just where in the Hell had Omi learned those kinds of words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Up in the Lobby Haruka was rubbing her head where both Michiru and Setsuna had thwacked her on the head.

"Well how was I supposed too know that he was in hearing range? I never saw him in the alleyway." She defended herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~**~*~

Usagi shook her head again and made a mental note to herself to have a few words with Haruka about this as well.

"No telling how many children are in the vicinity. That kind of language will no doubt have wrought psychological havoc." She grumbled.

Schuldich shook his head in disbelief. 'I never knew the kid had it in him.' He was torn between amusement, and shock.

Nagi was just sitting there in his seat shocked out of his wits by Omi's verbal barrage, and wondered what Crawford was going to say about the psychological damage that he had just taken on.

Ken sat there on his bike and was trying to decide on whether to wash Omi's mouth out with soap first, or track down the person responsible for teaching him those words, and slice him up with his bugnuks.

One block away Akiko was sitting in his Sports Car trying his best not to laugh at Siberian's state of shock. He was also wondering who had taught Bombay those words. Only he wanted to invite him/ or her to his favorite bar where they held swearing contests every Saturday night. 

"That guy would win hands down." He chuckled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile hidden by trees two people were standing together.

"Saa…I never knew that Omi could swear like that." One of them said.

"Neither did I. Oh well…guess this is a day for surprises." The other replied before giving a malicious laugh. "Hotaru was certainly surprised when I hit her with my car." She cackled.

The other girl smirked in satisfaction at the said girls 'accident'.

"Saa…we had best head for class. The bell is about to ring, and I don't want too loose my perfect attendance record."

The two started to head off for their classes. Not noticing the shadow in the trees.

"Well…I guess that I have just found my next two targets." Akiko muttered and then added the new girl to his Hit List. "I wonder how much I will be paid extra for this." He murmured and then called Takatori Reiji with his news, and that he had another target to add to his list and that they would be dead by this afternoon. He then gave the other targets name and then hung up.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Across town Takatori Reiji sat stunned in his seat.

"Oh boy. This is getting really bad." He said to himself. And then he motioned Crawford to come forward and gave him instructions and a briefcase filled with a hundred thousand dollars in Yen, and then told him to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well I hope that you all will enjoy this new chapter. Gomen that it is only six pages long but I had ran out of ideas for this chapter. Also…I had Writers block, and troubles in the family. This last week has been nothing but bad news. First one of our dogs died, and then my Mom broke two of her toes on one foot and sprained the other. And now we have received word that my Aunt Katherine has been diagnosed with cancer, which is in her spine.

Well hopefully my writer's block will be lifted but until then I won't be able to update this fan fiction.

Signed Magic Cat


	19. Hospital Visitations

Avenging Angel 

Chapter Nineteen

Hospital Visitations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. Sorry it took so long too update everyone. But I've been busy with one thing or another. Not to mention the fact that I had writer's block. And that it's hotter than on oven in my kitchen during the summer, which is where I have my computer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

For some of the students the day passed by quickly, but for Usagi, and Omi. It was unbearably slow.

When the final bell rang both Usagi and Omi quickly shoved their reading materials and homework assignments in to their book bags, and dashed for the door. As he exited the classroom he heard a voice that he wasn't really in the mood to hear.

"Omi-kun…could I talk too you for a second? It's about the school dance." Ouka said in a simpering voice.

"Not now Ouka-san!" Omi snapped at her. 'I don't believe her! She knows that Hotaru-chan and I are a couple now.' He thought angrily.

Usagi nodded her head in agreement. 'She's up to something.' She then concentrated and spoke to Nagi who was still in the classroom trying to convince the teacher that Mizuno Ami didn't need a guide to the exit.

__

~"Nagi-kun."~ She said telepathically.

~"Hai Usagi-chan?"~ Nagi answered.

~"Could you keep an eye on Ouka? She's up to something, and I don't have time too tap in to her mind. To find out what it is."~ She replied all ready climbing in to Haruka's car with Omi sitting next to her.

~"Hai Usagi-chan. No problem."~ He told her while leaving the classroom after finally getting it through the teachers head that the exit was down the hall from his classroom. Honestly. He didn't know why all of the teachers kept picking him of all people to show Ami around. He was new here to for Kami's Sake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in the hallway, Ouka scowled after Usagi and Omi as they left the building. She then felt someone tap her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around to see Mizuno Ami standing behind her with a cruel smirk on her face.

"Saa…aren't you the tactful one." Ami drawled. (Kind of like Draco.)

Ouka's scowl deepened. "Shut Up Ami!" she snapped at the blue haired girl. "Omi-kun will be my boyfriend again. Just you wait and see."

The smirk on Ami's face widened. "Oh…Well he certainly didn't seem too interested to look at you, let alone speak to you."

"He was just in a hurry." Ouka shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

Ami's smirk turned in to a grin. Yeah…in a hurry too see his beloved Hotaru, who is currently in the Hospital. Due too her most unfortunate accident this morning.

"Shut Up!!! It's just a phase he's going through. He will come back too his sensed sooner or later." Ouka yelled after her new so-called friend who was even now heading for the exit. (Sheesh. Denial. Much! ^-^)

"We shall see Ouka-chan, We shall see." Ami called softly back, leaving Ouka standing in the Hallway trembling in rage.

"He will. He will." Ouka muttered to herself. Never noticing that Nagi had been leaning against the wall on the farthest side of the hallway. Who then pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the other exit, while taking out his cell phone and dialing Crawford's phone number.

"Yes." Crawford's cool voice answered.

"Crawford-san. I'm afraid that I have bad news for Takatori-san."

"Oh…What is it?"

"It seems that Ouka-san is working with Mizuno-san. In the hopes of getting back with Tsukiyono-san. The both of them were apparently responsible Tomoe Hotaru's Hit and Run accident this morning."

There was silence on the other end of the phone line. Then Crawford spoke again. "I see…all right. Good work Nagi report back to your post at the Police Commissioner's residence. I will inform Mr. Takatori of what you have just told me."

So saying Crawford cut the connection, and Nagi walked toward Schuldich's car. Who then drove off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the Hospital Usagi and Omi were both trying to convince the Doctor in charge, to let them in Hotaru's room in the Critical Ward.

"Gomen Nasai…Tsukino-san, Tsukiyono-san. Demo only family members can go in. But since neither one of you are related too her you can not go in." The Doctor told them for the fifth time, and looking rather annoyed.

Usagi and Omi were about to argue again when a calm voice spoke out. "It's all right Doctor. Both Usagi and Omi are practically related too each other and Usagi is Hotaru's God Sister." Setsuna stated calmly.

Behind her stood Haruka who was glaring at Omi since she found out that he was Hotaru's boyfriend. And Michiru standing right next to her keeping a restraining hand on Haruka's arm, and tutting at her because of her overprotectiveness.

"And you are?" The Doctor asked while peering at the three newcomers suspiciously.

"Meioh Setsuna." She answered him. "And too my left is Tenoh Haruka, and too my right is Kaioh Michiru. We are Tomoe Hotaru's legal guardians.

The Doctor was a bit taken aback by the introduction. He had heard of Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru of course. They were famous.

" The three of you are Tomoe Hotaru's guardians?" He replied in disbelief.

"Yeah…that's right, now can we go in and see Taru-chan or what?" Haruka nearly yelled in response. She was getting rather annoyed.

The flustered Doctor nodded his head and said: "Yes…of course. He opened the door for them and the five walked in. Omi and Usagi stood on one side, and Haruka and Michiru stood on the other. While Setsuna stood at the foot of Hotaru's bed.

"Hotaru-chan…can you hear me?" Usagi said softly. While tears fell from her eyes. It was so hard for her to see her other half lying in the hospital bed like this. Her face was all black and blue, both of her legs were in casts, as was her right arm. I.V. solution was hooked up in her left arm, while the doctors had made a hole in the cast of her right arm so that it could be hooked up to a blood bag.

Omi who was standing next to her gently took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Taru-chan…come on. Open your eyes. Onegai." He pleaded with tears in his eyes as well.

Michiru took Hotaru's other hand and squeezed it gently as well. While Haruka lay her hand on her wards head and gently ruffled her hair affectionately. Setsuna just stood there in silence, observing her young ward, and those who loved her dearly.

"Setsuna-chan…will she be all right?" Usagi asked the time guardian.

"Hai Hime…demo it will be a while however." She answered. She heard a mental grumble and smiled inwardly.

Usagi sat there and silently pondered on Hotaru's accident. 'Either Hino-san, or Mizuno-san must have set it. Chiba no baka doesn't have the stomach for something like this. Demo they must have had help from someone.' Usagi thought angrily.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, a small glow covered the hand that she was holding. "Hotaru-chan…I'll give you some of my healing power. But not enough to make the doctors suspicious. The last thing we need is for them to think that you're a miracle patient. They would probably keep you here and study you." She murmured quietly.

The glow faded a few minutes later, taking away some of the pain and speeding up the healing for the severe internal injuries. A nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were over. Usagi gave Hotaru's hand one final squeeze in farewell. While Omi leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. (A.N. Much to Haruka's rage. And Michiru, and Setsuna's amusement. ^-^ v ) Michiru kissed her on the cheek, while Haruka kissed her on the forehead. Setsuna walked up and gently stroked her face, and the five of them left the room.

While they were walking down the hall they ran in to Takatori Reiji, and Brad Crawford.

"Konbanwa Usagi-chan…Nagi called Crawford-san and told him about what happened this morning. How is your friend Hotaru?" Reiji asked.

"She was pretty badly banged up with some internal injuries, Oji-san" She replied.

Reiji Takatori looked at his Mei carefully, her normally bright and cheerful eyes were now clouded in anger, and he was suddenly fearful for his Musume Ouka's life.

'If looks could kill Ouka-chan would be lying dead on the floor right now if she were here.' He thought to himself. Crawford was also studying Usagi's eyes and made the same evaluation.

"Mr. Takatori…perhaps it would be wise if Usagi-san didn't come too tonight's event after all." He suggested.

"Nani!!! Why would you say that Crawford-san." Reiji blustered angrily. It had taken awhile but all of the Birthday decorations were up, and a huge Birthday cake with all the trimmings were waiting for them at the Prime Minister's building.

Brad Crawford sighed inwardly and leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Your daughter Ouka is going too bring her new friend Mizuno-san, along with Chiba-san, and Hino-san too tonight's festivities. The three of whom are your Mei's most deadly enemies, you do remember what happened at the Cemetary don't you?" he asked him.

Reiji's face turned pale, he had been so busy with his Political Campaign that he hadn't really paid any attention when Ouka had come in to his office, and asked permission to bring some new friends that she had made. He didn't even bother to ask her what their names were, and she didn't bother to tell him. Therefore he had given his permission without much thought.

"Kami-Sama…It'll be a massacre." He muttered under his breath.

Both of Usagi's eyes narrowed in to slits. 'So…it was Ouka who helped Ami-san. I guess that I will have too come up with a suitable punishment for her.' She thought to herself.

Just then who just happened to enter the hallway carrying a bouquet of flowers but Ouka herself. She wasn't all that sure why Ami had told her to come here with the bouquet, but she figured that it would give her another opportunity to try and convince Omi to come back to her. It took all of Usagi's will power not to tackle the girl and pummel her in to the linoleum floor.

'How dare she show her face here.' She thought to herself angrily. 'And with a bouquet of flowers too top it all yet.'

"Konbanwa Usagi-san, Omi-kun." Ouka said in fake cheerfulness. "I thought that Tomoe-san would like a 'Get Well Soon' flower bouquet." Inwardly scowling she added. 'Not too mention the fact that Ami-chan wants an update on Tomoe-san's condition. Why didn't she just come and see for herself?' she thought with a growl.

Usagi forced a smile on her face although it looked as cold as her eyes. "Arigato Ouka-san." She said coldly. (A.N. As in as cold as the ice burg that sunk the Titanic.) "I'm sure that Hotaru-chan will love them when she wakes up."

She carefully removed the flowers from Ouka's arms, and was careful not to inhale the flowers fragrance. She then turned and headed back towards the room that Hotaru was currently sleeping in, and entered it. She walked to the farthest side away from the bed and studied the flowers. They were no doubt purchased at Koneko No Sumi Ie. A fact that she knew would piss off Omi if the flowers contained what she suspected they contained. Taking a small plastic bag Usagi gently patted each of the blossoms so that the pollen would fall in to the bag. When she was done she examined the contents carefully, and nodded her head in confirmation. The pollen was there. But so was a light blue substance mixed in with it. She zipped up the small baggie, and then turned her attention toward the flowers once more. She silently called forth the ginshinzou, and used it to remove the rest of the poisonous substance. When she was positive that all of the poison was gone, but that the residue from the poison could still be seen. Usagi turned back to Hotaru's bed and put the flowers in the nearby vase.

She turned her attention back to the baggy and scowled. "Just as I thought…There was a poisonous substance mixed in with the flower's pollen. Anybody who inhales its fragrance would get sick and eventually die." She muttered to herself. A thought suddenly occurred to her and a small smirk played across her lips. 'If Ouka smelled these flowers while she was carrying them then it would mean that she didn't know about the poison, and if that is the case then Oji-san will hunt down the ones who were responsible and have them killed. How ironic that the ploy that he was going too use to get on his side has been turned on him."

So saying she left the room and made her way back to where Ouka who was clutching Omi arm and trying to cajole him in to dumping Hotaru. Usagi turned her attention towards Haruka who had a funny expression on her face. One was anger that this girl was trying to steal Hotaru's boyfriend away, while the other emotion clearly stated that she wanted the boy to agree with Ouka and leave.

"Ouka-san…did you by any chance happen too smell the flowers while you were carrying them?" She asked her quietly.

Ouka frowned at Usagi and nodded her head saying: "Hai."

Usagi's lips twitched upward slightly in a cold smile, and held up the bag that contained the flowers pollen and the poisonous substance for all to see. "Well then Ouka-san you might want too check in to this Hospital. Because I found some kind of poison mixed in with your flower bouquets pollen." She informed the quickly paling girl.

"N…Nani…P..P..Poison?" Ouka stuttered.

Usagi nodded her head and turned towards the equally pale Reiji Takatori saying: "You might want too give this to the Toxicologist." She handed the bag to him and he nodded his head in agreement, and then grabbed his daughter by the arm while running for the Hospitals Poison Center. Crawford paused and wished Usagi a Happy Birthday. He then turned and calmly headed after his employer while taking out his cell phone and dialed a number on it while he walked.

Usagi turned to her friends and said "Well…we might as well head Shuuichi Oji-chan's home."

Haruka gently grabbed her shoulder and asked worridly: "What about you Koneko-chan? You were close too those flowers too. Shouldn't we check you in to the Poison Ward as well?"

Usagi gave her a genuine smile. "Don't worry Ruka-chan. I knew better than too smell those flowers." Her smile turned grim. "Especially since Ouka can't shield her thoughts very well. I saw the whole thing in her mind. Ami sent Ouka too buy some flowers, and when she returned Ami asked her to get the vase in her bedroom to put the flowers in. I would be willing to bet that while Ouka was getting the vase Ami sprinkled the poison on to the flowers, and carefully mixed them in with the pollen." She shook her head in mock sorrow. "Some how I get the feeling that Ami-san won't be alive for much longer." She told them quietly. 

And with that the five of them left the building not noticing that the two former Inner Senshi, and Earth Prince were there and were now arguing amongst themselves.

"Baka! What were you thinking?!" Mamoru yelled at the pale Ami. "Now we will have the whole Police Department, as well as a powerful Politician who is just one step away from being Prime Minister, out for our hides!!"

"What are you so worried about?!" Ami yelled back at him. "I'm the one who is going too be killed next! Not you and Rei-chan." She started pacing back and forth in the room that the three of them had ducked in to when they saw Usagi and the Outers heading their way. She had only just now found out about Reiji Takatori's dealings in the Criminal Underworld. Not to mention she had heard his aide and Bodyguard Brad Crawford talking on his cell phone about putting out a contract out on her life, and that the same assassin who had killed Minako, and Makoto. Was now given instructions to kill any way that the killer wanted. She was now trying to use her intelligence to form a plan in getting herself out of Japan unscathed. 

Rei shook her head inwardly smirking. She had recently learned of Ami and Mamoru's little love tryst from Akiko. 'Serves her right for trying too steal Mamo-chan from me.' She thought to herself.

Out loud she said: " Maybe you should leave the country Ami-chan. Takatori-san's Political Office only goes as far as Japan. Mamo-chan and I can take care of everything else." She said while looping her arm around one of Mamoru's arms.

Ami shot her a dirty look. "Hai Rei-chan. I was thinking the same thing." She said coldly as she walked up to Rei and Mamoru while looping one of her arms through his other arm.

Mamoru tilted his head down and looked at both of the girl's from left to right, and inwardly smirked. 'These two bakas don't even realize that I'm just using them to get to Usako. Once they are both dead I can once again try too win Usagi's heart. It shouldn't be too difficult. She was always hopelessly in love with me. And once we are married I'll have her killed and rule the entire world myself. After all…why shouldn't I be king of the world, It was mine a thousand years ago. I will just fill my castle with beautiful concubines to fulfill my every desire.' He thought to himself.

Out loud he just said: Anno…perhaps we should continue this discussion elsewhere." He told them.

He then turned with an arm around both girls waists not caring about the heart filled eyes whenever the two girls looked up at him. Ami and Rei were so enthralled in having his arms around their waists that when they saw that the other girl was getting the same treatment they shot cold glares and pictured stabbing the other with a knife. After they got in the elevator and the door closed, Crawford and Akiko stepped out of the hospital room that Ouka was staying in closely followed by Takatori Reiji.

"Do you understand what I want you too do Akiko?" Reiji asked him.

Akiko nodded his head. "Hai Takatori-san you want me to bring Chiba-san, Hino-san, and especially Mizuno-san to your office tonight under the pretext of getting their before all of the guests arrive so that it will be easier to kill your Mei."

Reiji nodded his head in approval. "Crawford-san, and Farfarello will be there as well. Just to make sure that none of them escape. Usagi-chan's Birthday Party will be held at Shuuichi's home instead. When the job is done call me." And with that he re-entered Ouka's room.

Crawford then turned to face Akiko. "If you can not convince Mizuno-san to come too Mr. Takatori's office then kill her, and then bring the others." Crawford narrowed his eyes when a vision came to him. "Don't tip your hand too soon. Wait until Farfarello and I are there." He smiled cruelly. "After all we can't throw their own Funeral Party with out them, now can we."

Akiko smiled cruelly back at Crawford. "Iie, Crawford-san…we couldn't."

So saying Akiko left Crawford's side and faded in to the shadows. While Crawford walked back in to the room to report that everything was going according to plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whew…finally it's done. Sorry that the chapter is only six pages long. But I am running out of Ideas. Sailor Ronin Usa-chan, Aideen-Chan. I am looking forward to when you will have the next chapter of Kamereon out. It'll be interesting to read how Usagi-chan will figure out how to maintain her disguise as a boy when you carry out your little plans for her. Although I still think that her joining the Drama Club for her extracurricular activity would keep the story going. Well…keep up the great work. Signed Magic Cat.


	20. Birthday Party and Phone Calls

Avenging Angel

Chapter Twenty

Birthday Party and Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. Also I have to type this all over again because the computer wouldn't acknowledge its existence first time around. Hopefully it will this time.

Later that evening Usagi was sitting in front of her vanity brushing her hair, and trying to weave it in to a French Braid. She had just finished when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." She called out. The door opened and in stepped her uncle Shuuichi carrying her present in the palm of his hand.

"Happy Birthday Usa-chan." He said while giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Arigato Oji-chan." She answered.

Shuuichi gave her his present, which she unwrapped eagerly, and gasped in delight at the beautiful diamond pendant with matching earrings. 

"Oji-chan it's beautiful." She breathed and then gave her favorite Oji a hug. Shuuichi returned the hug whole-heartedly. "Not nearly as beautiful as you are tonight." He replied

Usagi giggled and fastened the pendant around her neck, and then put the matching earrings in her ears. When she was done. She took her uncle's offered arm, and the two of them made their way towards the stairway. When they were half way down the stairs they heard several admiring gasps. (But this time there wasn't any sounds of breaking glassware. Much to Shuuichi's relief. ^o^v) At the bottom of the stairs stood Reiji Takatori. Along with Schuldig and Nagi, but there was no sign of Brad Crawford. 

"Usagi-chan…Happy Birthday." Reiji said while giving her his present. 

"Arigato Oji-san." She answered him with a small smile, but not that noticeable.

"Aren't you going too open it?" He asked her with a frown.

Usagi sighed inwardly and carefully unwrapped the present. When she was done her eyes widened slightly at what was inside. She carefully lifted it up out of the cardboard box to get a better look. It was a very beautiful and obviously very expensive jewelry box. It was made out crystal, and around it's borders and edges were delicately interwoven strands of gold and silver. The top of the box was colored a deep blue, and in the center was a picture of the Greek Goddess of the Hunt Artemis who was holding a crescent moon as a bow. With an arrow that was notched in to place and ready to fire, and at her side stood a baby fawn looking up at her with interest.

"Arigato Oji-san…it's very beautiful.

Shuuichi nodded his head in agreement. "It most certainly is Niisan." He remarked.

Reiji smiled, happy to see that his Mei liked his gift. "I thought that you would like it. I saw it in a jewelry store, and figured that it would some how suit you." He told her.

Usagi nodded her head, and then asked: "How is Ouka-san doing?"

Reiji sighed "The doctor's are still working on the sample that you found in the pollen." He frowned in frustration. "But they are still having trouble in figuring out how to make the antidote. It's like the poisonous substance used wasn't even from this world."

Usagi nodded her head in understanding. She knew full well that after the battle with Chaos, Sailor Mercury went to her old home world, and while she was there she found an ancient tome of her people who were not only good at healing rare diseases. But they also figured out just what poisonous toxins would be able to bring it about.

'I will have too make a special trip too Mercury and gather up the right herbs and medicines too form the antidote.' She thought to herself.

"Usagi-san…this is from me, and the other two packages are from Crawford-san and Farfarello." Nagi said while handing her one of the packages.

"Arigato Nagi-kun." She said with a smile on her face. She opened up the box and inside was a new digital camera, along with computer software to turn whatever pictures were taken, and turn them in to screensavers. She smiled at him again and nodded her head in thanks.

The next gift was from Crawford and his present was a state of the art laptop computer. 'That explains the computer software to load pictures on the computer.' She thought to herself. "I'll have too remember to thank him for his present the next time I see him." She said out loud.

She then took the rather bloody package that contained Farfarello's present, and peeled the wrapping paper off carefully. She then opened the box, half expecting a severed ear, or some other small body part. Only instead to find a pretty old fashioned hair comb.

"Wow…I didn't expect something like this from Farfarello." She said in surprise. But then she took a closer look and noticed that the top part of the comb was somewhat loose. "I wonder." She murmured and then she gently pulled the loose part upward, and sure enough a small razor sharp blade slid out. Usagi gave out a small snicker and said: "Yeah…I figured as much."

She then noticed that the other people who knew about Farfarello's taste in gifts shake their heads in both exasperation and amusement. She then slid the blade back in to its sheath and fastened it in the upper part of her braid.

Omi then stepped up toward her and handed her his present. "Here's my gift Usagi-chan." He said with a smile. She opened it and found a cell phone that had all the latest features. "Arigato Omi-kun." She replied and then gave her cousin and best friend a hug.

"And here's mine Usagi-chan." Ken spoke up after the two of them separated. Usagi thanked him and opened his gift, which contained a bracelet with small moonstones and opals. He then handed her another present and said that it was from Aya. She opened it and found another hair comb with two silver hair picks that had small crescent moons on them. Usagi made a mental note to thank Aya tomorrow for his gift.

Ken gave Yohji's present next although he handed it to her rather reluctantly. Omi who also knew Yohji eyed it suspiciously. Who knew what the Koneko no Sumi Ie's resident Playboy had bought for her. Usagi who noticed this opened the small clothing box, and parted the packaging paper. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her face turned bright red. Along with Omi and Nagi's, Shuuichi's and Reiji's face also turned bright red, but not for the same reason as Usagi's and the others. They also let out a couple of expletives about the Playboy, and what they were going to do to him when they saw him again. Ken and Schuldig were clenching their fists and thinking up various tortures. But decided to just let Usagi's two uncles torture him and instead give him a couple of black eyes.

Usagi snapped out of her shock-induced state, and stuffed the rather revealing articles of clothing back in to its box and closed the lid. Then she stormed to a nearby closet, and tossed the package into it and slammed the door with a growl.

She then turned to face Schuldig who held out his hands in apology and said: "Gomen Tenshi…but my present did not arrive yet in the mail. So I don't have anything to give you right now." He apologized.

Usagi nodded her head in understanding. "That's all right Schuldig-san, it's not your fault." She then mentally added: _~" It had just better not be like Kudou-san's."~ _She mentally growled.

Schuldig cocked an eyebrow and replied: _~" Nein Tenshi…it's not. I know better than too give you something like that. Especially since I know that your two uncles would most likely castrate me for doing so."~ _

A few minutes later Manx walked in and announced that dinner was ready. Just as everyone was heading in to the Dining Room Reiji'' cell phone rang, and he broke out of the group to answer.

"Moshi-Moshi." He said. "Ah…Crawford-san, How are things going at the Prime Ministers Building?"

He listened carefully and nodded his head in pleasure. "Sugareta…call me when the job is done. I want to give the good news too Usagi-chan personally."

He closed the connection and then entered the Dining Hall and took his place next to Usagi at the table and waited as the server handed him his plate.

"Oji-san…what happened? You look like the cat who ate the canary." Usagi asked while she was being served.

"It was just a business phone call Usagi-chan. Nothing important." Reiji told her.

Usagi just shrugged her shoulders and began eating her meal, and soon everyone got in to a festive mood and the celebrations began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile at the Prime Ministers Building:

Bradley Crawford put away his cell phone and looked at his Rolex watch. He knew that by now Akiko was leading the last two threats to Usagi's into the elevator. In a few minutes Chiba Mamoru, and Hino Rei would be walking in expecting a Birthday Party in full swing. Crawford narrowed his eyes 'Speaking of which.' He thought to himself. 'I had better turn on the cassette player.'

Earlier that day Reiji Takatori had given the order that his office employees had better make noises and sounds as if they were at a Birthday Party. Which they gladly did, for they had heard about the contract that had been put out on the Police Commissioner Takatori Shuuichi's beloved Mei, and although none of them cared much for their boss. (Especially since he had done something to their friends and families. Although none of them could prove it.) They wanted to help protect Tsukino Usagi…who was like a daughter, or a little sister, or even a granddaughter. 

Crawford turned on the cassette player and the room was filled with the sounds that the employees had recorded. Two seconds later the elevator door outside the room opened, and out stepped Akiko who was pushing a cart of appetizers. Behind Mamoru and Rei followed both dressed in their best evening clothes.

Akiko turned to face them and said: "I will go in first too make certain that she's in there, and if she is I will give you the signal too come in."

Mamoru and Rei nodded their heads in agreement. "Good idea Akiko. At least Ami-chan was able too get the Party plans out of Ouka before she was poisoned." Mamoru answered.

Rei nodded her head and inwardly smirked along with Akiko. Although for different reasons.

Rei's smirk was due to the fact that her only remaining rival was now on a cruise ship bound for America.

Where as Akiko smirk was due to the fact that he knew that Mizuno Ami was now dead and set adrift in the harbor. He had made sure of it because he told one of the workers who was on Reiji Takatori's payroll that the female passenger by the name of Mizuno Ami had poisoned Takatori-san's beloved musume, and was therefore targeted for assassination. He also mentioned that the one who succeeded in killing her would be rewarded handsomely. Needless to say that the worker had spread the news to his fellow workers, and when it came time for the passengers to wave good-bye to their friends and families. Ami was being attacked and killed in her cabin by the worker and his buddies on the other side of the ship.

Akiko walked in to the room and nodded his head at Crawford. He then opened the door slightly to the signal his last two targets to enter. Once they were in Akiko locked the doors behind them and gave them a cruel smirk.

In front of them Crawford took out his gun, while Farfarello who had been licking his knife looked at Rei insanely and asked: "Will killing a Priestess hurt God." Rei backed away in fear and was grabbed from behind by Akiko. Akiko smirked down at Rei and answered: "Hai…Farfarello-san. He would cry several buckets worth." Farfarello grinned insanely and lunged forward.

While this little conversation was going on between them Crawford had Mamoru in his sights and was getting ready to fire. "Takatori-san asked me to give you a message." He said: "Don't ever mess with the Takatori Family!" So saying Crawford pulled the trigger and opened fire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Shuuichi' home everyone had finished dinner and was now talking about whatever was on their mind while they were waiting for the Birthday cake.

"Well Usagi-chan…how are you doing so far? Are you enjoying yourself?" Reiji asked her while she was having a quiet conversation with Omi on how to cheer up Hotaru after she got out of the Hospital.

"Hai Oji-san…for the first time in a long time. I am actually having a pleasant Birthday, and it's not being ruined by an attack for once." She answered him with a sigh of relief.

Shuuichi and Reiji looked at her in confusion. Along with everyone else who was sitting at the table, and when she saw their confused expressions she explained: "On my last two Birthdays. I was attacked by youma who were always showing up in my district."

"Oh…I see." Everyone chorused.

Just then the cook and some servers came in wheeling a rather large Birthday cake, and several small bowls containing ice cream. Everyone started to sing Happy Birthday and Usagi silently wished that she could disappear through the floor. When they were finished Shuuichi said: "Make a wish Usagi-chan."

Usagi closed her eyes and made a silent wish to her Ginshinzhou that Hotaru would have a speedy recovery. The crystal glowed a little bit in answer to her prayer, and across town Hotaru was bathed in a soft glow for a few minutes, and then the light faded. Hotaru slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She then sighed and murmured softly. "Arigato Usagi-mama."

Back at the party Usagi gave a small sigh of relief and opened her eyes again. She noticed Schuldig looking at her with a faint grin and knew that he had overheard her silent prayer. The cook then cut out a rather big slice of cake and gave it to Usagi along with a bowl of ice cream. The servers in the mean time had also cut out somewhat big slices for everyone else and gave him or her their ice cream. 

While everyone was eating his or her cake and ice cream Reiji cell phone rang and he once again excused himself.

"Moshi-Moshi." He said and then furrowed his brows while he listened to Crawford on the other end. "How did it happen?" He asked again and listened to his Head assistant carefully for a few minutes. Then his face contorted in rage. "I'll be right over!" He yelled and then slammed his cell phone shut.

He then returned to the Dining Hall and said: "Gomen nasai Usagi-chan, Shuuichi. Demo I have too go, there has been a problem at both the Ministry Building, and the Hospital." He explained with a look of frustration on his face. "Mind if I borrow Schuldig and Nagi for a few hours? I will probably be needing their services for the rest of the evening."

Usagi and Shuuichi nodded their heads and Reiji left with Schuldig and Nagi right behind him. Usagi then turned to her uncle and asked: "Oji-chan…may I call Setsuna and the others?"

"Of course Usa-chan." He replied and then turned to face Manx who had came in to the Dining Room with a report on something. "It seems that I have some Police business too take care of." He told her.

Usagi walked in to another room and dialed the Outers home phone number. She waited for a few minutes listening to it ring, and then she hung up she then dialed Haruka's cell phone number and after a few rings she answered the phone.

"Moshi-Moshi." Haruka said.

"Haruka-chan…it's me Usagi."

"Koneko-chan! How is your Birthday Party going?"

"It was going just fine until a few minutes ago." Usagi told her. "Is Setsuna-chan with you?"

"Hai…hold on Koneko-chan."

A few minutes past and then the Senshi of Time was on the line. "Hai Hime-sama?"

"Setsuna-chan have you heard anything from the hospital?" Usagi asked her.

" Hai…A few minutes ago. It was mostly because Hotaru-chan has made a complete recovery." Setsuna gave a small groan. "Needless too say Haruka was elated and 'accidentally' mixed up the highway numbers with the speed limit."

Usagi snickered at Setsuna tone of voice. She knew full well that Haruka loved to break the speed limit and race the wind. But then her tone grew serious and said: "Reiji Oji-san got a phone call a few minutes ago. Apparently he tried to finish off Chiba No Baka, and Pyro. Demo something went wrong and Chiba got away, and kidnapped Ouka-san. I was just wondering if he had kidnapped Taru-chan as well."

At the Hospital Setsuna frowned at this bit of news. "Iie Hime-sama. We are all in Hotaru-chan's room and she is perfectly fine."

Usagi sighed in relief. "Thank Selene for special favors." She replied. "Setsuna you and the others stay with Hotaru-chan. Just in case the idiot decides too kidnap her as well."

"Are you sure Hime-sama…one of us can come and watch over you as well." Setsuna asked her. Her voice tinged with worry.

"Hai Setsuna-chan… I'm sure, I have my Oji-chan, along with Omi-kun, and Ken-kun with me."

"All right Hime-sama, but at the first sign of trouble call me, and I'll be there in an instant."

"I will Setsuna-chan…Oh…and Setsuna-chan."

"Hai Hime-sama?"

****

"STOP CALLING ME HIME!!!!" Usagi screamed in to the phone.

Setsuna winced and rubbed her ear to get the ringing and replied: "Gomen Hime-sama." Setsuna then hung up quickly while chuckling to herself.

Usagi looked down at her new cell phone and let out an ominous growl. As she walked back to the Dining Room she muttered under her breath with a growl: "One of these days Setsuna…One of these days."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile at the Hospital:

Reiji Takatori was standing next to the empty hospital bed where his daughter had once occupied. But his current attention was focused solely on Crawford who was standing there stoically waiting for his employer to speak (and he didn't have very long to wait. -_- )

"How could you let this happen?!" Reiji yelled "Akiko had practically given them too you gift wrapped! So how could you let Chiba-san escape!"

Bradley Crawford sighed and pushed up his slightly broken glasses with his index finger. He let Reiji Takatori yell at him for another minute or so, and then spoke: "I'm sorry Mr. Takatori. Everything was going according too plan. Farfarello and Akiko had finished off Hino Rei, and I had opened fire on Mr. Chiba. The bullet would have hit it's mark, but he was somehow able too dodge it and Farfarello, and then get to the fire exit. Akiko was the first too go after him, with Farfarello and myself right behind him. We chased him down the stairs and in to the atrium. The lights were out so we had split up. I went straight in to the bushes while Farfarello checked the miniature shrub maze. Akiko had joined him he went one way and Farfarello went another. Ten minutes later we heard Akiko give a yell of surprise. We took off the way he had went and quite literally tripped over him. Apparently Mr. Chiba was not unarmed and stabbed Akiko in the heart. We then heard a door slam and hurried to catch him, but by the time we got there he was already in the elevator and heading for the Lobby. I called down to the Security Desk and ordered them too prevent his escape."

Reiji's eyes narrowed. "And?!"

"When we got there both of the Security guards were dead, and Chiba's bloody footprints could be seen heading out the door." Crawford finished.

Reiji closed his eyes in annoyance and frustration. Apparently Mamoru Chiba was both cunning and ruthless when he needed to be. And to make matters worse his plans of telling Usagi that her former boyfriend and friends were dead, and no longer a threat. 'Not only that…demo I just lost a most promising young man who I was going too bring in to my criminal empire.' He thought to himself. Reiji let out an ominous growl and took out his cell phone and dialed his younger brothers number. He heard it ring three times before it was picked up by his assistant.

"Moshi-Moshi." Manx answered.

"Put my ototo on the line. I have some bad news." Reiji told her gruffly.

A minute later Shuuichi was on the line.

Reiji-niisan…what is it? What's the problem?"

"Chiba Mamoru has kidnapped Ouka-chan from the Hospital." Reiji explained. "It's most likely that he will try and use her as bait, to lure Usagi-chan in to a trap. Seeing as how they are somewhat related too each other, and you know as well as I do how Usagi-chan feels about her family and loved ones in danger." Reiji told him.

Shuuichi groaned and rubbed his eyes. He did indeed know how Usagi felt about her family and loved ones being put in danger. He especially remembered a conversation that he had had with her right after her family was buried.

Flashback:

"Shuuichi Oji-chan." Usagi said while they were driving back to Shuuichi's home after the funeral.

"Hai Usagi-chan." He replied while concentrating on the road.

"You are the only person that I will ever acknowledge as family. But in the unlikely event that I ever do start too consider Reiji Oji-san and his children as family. I want you to know that I would never tolerate Mamoru or my former friends harming you or any one else that I care about. Should anything like that ever happen…Selene forbid….I will not rest until they have payed a thousand fold." She told him in a very cold voice.

Shuuichi slowed the car down and parked on the side of the road. He turned toward his Mei with the intent of assuring her that that would never happen when he caught a glimpse of something glowing on her forehead. It was a partially visible eight-pointed star. He then saw her eyes and gasped. The once beautiful sapphire blue eyes were now a cold silver blue.

She looked at him seriously and said quietly: "This I swear by the moon."

End Flash Back:

Shuuichi inwardly shivered and said: "All right…I will put out an A.P.B. on Chiba Mamoru. Hopefully we will find him before Usa-chan finds out."

Reiji nodded his head in approval and then hang up. He then turned to Crawford and the other members of Schwarz and said angrily: "I want him found Crawford. If anything happens too my Musume, I want him found and brought to me. So I can personally kill him myself."

Crawford, Schuldig, Nagi, and Farfarello nodded their heads and bowed. Reiji made a motion towards the door and the members of Schwarz headed out to search for Chiba Mamoru and bring him to their enraged employer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

Finished. I wanted too get this chapter done and uploaded before my mom and I headed out to Seattle tomorrow morning. I also hope that you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. 

Signed Magic Cat. 


	21. Revelations, The Final Battle

Avenging Angel

Chapter Twenty-One

Revelations, the Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

Somewhere in an underground cavern:

Mamoru Chiba was sitting on a throne made of hard stone. He was trying to come up with a plan to take care of Usagi's new bodyguards, and lure her to him. He glanced over at Ouka whom was breathing shallowly and shook his head with a smirk.

' I already have the perfect bait.' He thought to himself. 'I can call Takatori Reiji and ransom Ouka-san for Usagi-chan. Or I could just tell him that I would be willing to exchange Ouka-san for her. So many possible options.'

He leaned back in to his throne and rested his chin on his fist. "Saa…I had better think of something before Sailor Pluto discovers my lair, and leads them to it." He muttered to himself.

So saying he raised his hand and concentrated; a swirling mass of energy emerged from his hand and drifted two feet away from him. Slowly it started to take the form of a scrying mirror. Mamoru stared at it and willed it to show him what Usagi was doing.

He chuckled, if anyone had asked him how he had gotten his powers he would have told them upfront. After Usagi had taken the Gold Crystal from him the real Mamoru Chiba had been genuinely happy that he was no longer bound to his destiny with her. Oh sure, at first he had loved her, and was looking forward to being a King. Who wouldn't? But over time he came to resent the fact that his life was being controlled by Fate, and Destiny, and that he had no say whatsoever regarding the choices in his life. So when he was finally free, he and Rei-chan went out all-night and partied.

But then the next morning he felt something cold and dark awakening inside him, and overtime it had quickly consumed him. The good Mamoru Chiba, the reincarnation of Prince Endymion was destroyed leaving only an empty shell for the small fragment of Chaos; that had hidden deep in to his subconscious mind, and had been biding it's time for the right moment. To emerge and take over his body. So when the Gold Crystal had been removed from his body; Chaos seized it's chance and consumed him. Once it had succeeded, it had begun to seduce the other Sailor Senshi and tricked them in to thinking that he loved them, when in fact they were only pawns.

"It was just too easy." He chuckled. "They all had a silly crush on him."

He rose from his throne and walked over to where Ouka was laying. 'Who knows…perhaps Ouka-san will become my newest puppet servant.' He thought to himself.

He then turned his attention back to the scrying mirror and watched as Usagi started getting undressed so she could take a bath. Chaos's lustful eyes glided up and down her naked form and smirked.

"Then again…perhaps I will try and seduce Usagi in to my bed." He said lustfully. He walked back to his throne and sat down watching Usagi's every move while she washed her hair, and then climbed in to the tub.

"Oh yes…that plan will work out perfectly well." He said to himself. He reached over and picked up his cell phone and dialed Takatori Reiji's phone number.

"Moshi, Moshi." Reiji's voice was heard.

Chaos let out a cruel chuckle. "Takatori-san. This is Chiba Mamoru. I believe I have something of yours."

He laughed out loud when he heard the rather colorful obscenities that came from the assistant Prime Minister. Oh yes, this was going to be so much fun.

--

Meanwhile in Takatori Shuuichi's manor:

Usagi was soaking in the tub. Her telepathic ability had told her that Ken and Omi were downstairs watching a soccer game. (Of course. V ) Nagi was nearby trying to track down Chiba Mamoru. While Schuldig had left to buy some more cigarettes, or something.

"Ah…Bliss." She murmured.

As she soaked in the tub she sensed the eyes of someone or something watching her. She frowned as she tried to pinpoint the exact location of the eyes. 'Who is it?' she wondered. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the strange energy trying to pinpoint its exact location. After about five minutes she had traced it to an underground cavern, beneath the parks fountain. She probed deeper and detected Ouka's weak thought patterns.

She opened her eyes and frowned. 'So that's where she is.' She thought to herself and climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her naked body and stepped out of the bathroom. She shivered slightly as she walked down the hallway.

"Brrr…next time I'll have to remember to bring a robe." She said to herself as she entered her bedroom. After she dried off and got dressed, she turned her attention to the Mercurian book of poisons and antidotes that Setsuna had retrieved from Ami's apartment. She opened the book and studied the page carefully. She then took out a ceramic bowl and started putting the ingredients for the antidote that the Senshi of time had gotten from a vault deep in the Mercurian planet. Looking at the page every now and then to make sure that she was doing it right; Usagi ground the herbs and plants in to a fine powder and then poured icy cold water onto it creating a light blue liquid. She carefully stirred the potion making sure that it was mixed properly. Once that was done she picked up a small crystal vial and carefully poured the contents into the vial. Followed by another and another. She was filling up the last vial when she detected the minds of Crawford and her Oji coming towards her bedroom.

She then heard a knock on her door and sighed as she pushed the cork in to the mouth of the vial. "Come in." She said as she slipped it in to her pocket. The door opened and Reiji Takatori came in followed closely by Crawford who looked like he had swallowed a glass of lemon and limejuice without the sweetener.

"Usagi-chan…may I speak with you?" Reiji asked her a little hesitantly. He really didn't want to do this but Ouka was his baby girl.

Usagi raised an eyebrow when she heard the unspoken thought that was in her Oji's mind. 'Something has obviously come up, otherwise he wouldn't being acting like this.' She thought to herself. "Hai, what is it?"

"Chiba-san has called and made his demands for Ouka-chan's safe return." He began.

Usagi closed her eyes and massaged them with her fingers. "Let me guess. He wants to exchange Ouka-san for me." She said tiredly.

Reiji nodded his head in confirmation while Crawford was glaring at him while clenching his fists until they drew blood.

Usagi sighed and slipped the corked bottle in to her sub-space pocket. "Where and when is the exchange supposed to take place?" She asked.

"In an hour at the park's fountain." He replied.

She grabbed her leather jacket along with her cellphone and turned toward her uncle and Crawford and said: "Let's go." She then walked out the bedroom with her uncle and Crawford right behind her. As she walked down the stairs she noticed some of the soldiers from Reiji's private army were holding their rifles up and had them trained on Ken, Omi, and Manx. She also noticed the unconscious form of Nagi slumped over his laptop; a tranquilizer dart protruding from his back.

'Saa…that certainly explains why Crawford-san is having such violent fantasies going on in his head.' She mused.

When they reached the limo the driver opened the rear passenger door for them. Usagi climbed in first, followed by Crawford who sat next to her, and Reiji the seat across from her. As they rode she noticed that Crawford was staring at the hair accessories that were still adorning the back of her head. (Namely the hair comb with the small dagger from Farfarello, and the hair sticks that Aya had given her earlier.) A small smile of relief flickered over his lips for a brief instant and then faded.

When they had arrived at the scheduled meeting place they noticed a rather dark ominous cloud overhead. Usagi's eyes narrowed when she saw the cloud. She could feel the dark energy coming from it.

'I would know that dark energy signature anywhere.' She thought to herself. 'It's Chaos!'

She opened the car door and stepped out followed by Crawford and then Reiji. They walked to the fountain, and there floating above the fountain was Mamoru in his Prince Endymion armor; Though darker and more sinister looking.

"Ah…Princess Serenity. It's so good to see you again." Chaos said his voice echoing throughout the park; his eyes glowing a deep dark red.

Usagi felt herself transform in to Princess Serenity and stood there calmly. Next to her Crawford and Reiji stood there in shock. If the sight of Chiba Mamoru floating over the fountain wasn't enough to surprise them, then the sudden transformation of Usagi was enough to knock them for a loop.

Princess Serenity looked up toward Chaos and said cooly: "Spare me your pleasantries Chaos. I know you don't really mean them." She looked around and then asked: "Let's get this over with, Where is Ouka-san?"

Chaos smirked and conjured up a small portal; he reached in and pulled out the pale form of Ouka in to his arms. "Here she is. Demo her life is fading fast." He answered.

Reiji who had been in shock throughout the whole thing snapped out of his stupor when he saw his little girl. "Ouka!!" He cried out and took a step forward. Only to be stopped by his Mei.

"Iie…don't take another step towards him." She ordered him. Never taking her eyes off of Chaos.

Reiji and Crawford both gazed at Usagi in disbelief. She wasn't acting at all like her usual self. She seemed to possess a regal air about her.

Reiji stared at his Mei uncertainly: 'What is going on? Usagi is acting so strangely, as if she were a whole other person.' He thought to himself.

Crawford was thinking along the same lines. 'There is obviously more to Usagi-chan than meets the eye; and it's not just her sudden transformation.' He thought to himself.

Serenity turned and looked at them with sad weary eyes and responded: "You don't know the half of it." She reached in to her sub-space pocket and pulled out the vial containing the antidote. "Here…Setsuna was able to find the antidote ingredients and I ground and mixed them together. Just give Ouka one tablespoon a day and she will get better. But don't give her more than one Tablespoon otherwise she will die." She told them as she handed the vial to Crawford. She then turned and faced Chaos once again and said: "Now then…let's finish this once and for all."

Chaos smirked and lay Ouka on to the hard concrete edge and replied: "Follow me my dear." And then flew off toward the stratosphere. Serenity summoned her wing and was about to follow when she felt a restraining hand on her shoulder. She turned around and faced Crawford who had been the one who stopped her.

"Who are you? Really." He asked her. He felt that this might be the only time he would ever get the chance to ask her this.

She gave him a sad smile and replied: "I am the Light, I am Hope, I am Serenity." With that she spread her wings and flew off after Chaos who was waiting for her near the asteroid belt.

Crawford and Reiji watched her until she faded from view. 'Be careful Usagi-chan.' They thought and then picked up Ouka and made their way to the awaiting limo.

---

In outer space on top of an asteroid Chaos was waiting for her with folded arms. When he saw her he dropped his arms and shook his head with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Well Serenity. I see that you haven't changed all that much you are still running late." He told her with a grin.

Serenity just glowered at him and replied: "Well excuse me for taking the time too speak to Crawford-san, and my Oji-san."

Chaos just shrugged his shoulders and then became serious. "Well then. Shall we finish what we started back at the Galactic Cauldron?"

Serenity nodded her head and summoned the deceased Inners powers deep within her. "Aqua Rhapsody." She yelled out and a harp made of water appeared in her hands. She skillfully played it and a powerful blast of ice cold water rushed towards him.

Chaos just floated there while it headed straight for him, and at the last minute swatted it aside and let it strike a nearby asteroid; effectively destroying it.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted.

Serenity gritted her teeth. "Not hardly." She responded and then summoned yet another attack.

---

Meanwhile back on the Earth:

Crawford and Reiji had just placed Ouka in to the limo when they heard the sound of screeching tires. They turned around and saw Shuuichi storming towards them followed closely by Manx, Omi, Ken, Yohji, Aya, Nagi, Farfarello, and Schuldig who were all looking quite perturbed. (To put it mildly.)

Shuuichi grabbed his Oniisan by the lapels of his business jacket and roared: "**Where is she?!"** He yelled angrily while lifting Reiji a couple of inches off of the ground.

Pointing up toward the heavens Reiji gasped out: "Up there fighting Chiba Mamoru, or rather the demon that possessed him." He replied still in shock by what he had seen, not to mention the rather violent Shuuichi whom was giving him a rather potent death glare.

Shuuichi lowered him to the ground and changed his grip from the lapels of his brother's jacket to his throat. **"What the heck are you talking about?"** He replied with a mixture of ice and venom. **"So help me Reiji if this is some kind of joke, I am really not in the mood."**

Reiji shook his head while trying to break the vise like grip his younger brother had on him. He doubted he could explain it very well. Especially since he himself was having a hard time trying to figure it out.

Crawford who noticed this decided to step in and try to explain. "It seems that there is more to your young Mei than we all thought." He said gaining the attention of everyone that had gathered around the limo.

"Nani?" Everyone replied looking confused.

"He is right. There is more to Usagi-chan than you know." Someone answered.

They all turned around and saw Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, and Tomoe Hotaru who was being pushed by Haruka coming towards them all looking grim and worried. When they arrived Shuuichi asked: "What did you say?"

"Usagi-chan is more than what she seems too be." Setsuna repeated sadly.

"What do you mean? Usagi-chan is Usagi-chan." Omi responded.

Setsuna sighed and shook her head. 'I guess that I will need to show them her past.' She thought to herself. Closing her eyes she summoned her staff of time. "Perhaps it would be easier if I showed you." She replied while summoning a portal to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. Specifically the Royal throne room.

"Usagi-chan is the reincarnation of the Tsuki No Hime; whom we are sworn to protect." Setsuna said while conjuring an image of the past.

Shuuichi, Manx, Aya, Ken, Yohji, Omi, Reiji, Crawford, Nagi, Schuldig, and Farfarello watched the image of Usagi's past self. They watched her past life right up to when the Dark Kingdom had attacked the Moon Kingdom and they sadly watched her as she died. Setsuna then showed them her life in the Present; from her first days as Sailor Moon to her battle with the Dark entity known as Chaos.

"We had believed that Chaos had been successfully contained for another thousand years. Unfortunately we have just now discovered that a small piece of Chaos entered Mamoru and had destroyed him from within. Chaos then seduced the Inners shortly after Usagi-Hime had removed their powers and planned to use them to hurt Usagi emotionally, demo that idea was quickly replaced with the idea to have her killed."

Meanwhile back in space Eternal Sailor Moon and Chaos were still battling in the asteroid field.

"Give it up Serenity. The only way you can even hope too defeat me is with the Outer Senshi's powers and they are on the moon with your surviving relatives and friends." Chaos taunted. He or rather it knew that she loved her two Oji's and new friends; he wanted her to get angry, and therefore make her careless.

Eternal Sailor Moon gritted her teeth in annoyance. She knew what Chaos was trying to do, and she was doing her best not to rise to the bait. But it was so hard not to, she loved her new home and family and friends and she didn't want to loose them too.

"Forget it Chaos! I know what you are trying to do, demo it won't work!" She yelled up at him.

Chaos glanced over at the moon and smirked. "Well then. How about this." So saying he sent a blast of dark energy towards the moon with the obvious intent to destroy it.

Eternal Sailor Moon gasped in horror and flew off after the blast. 'I have to stop it before it destroys both the Earth and Moon..' She thought to herself. She flew as fast as she could and slowly caught up to the energy blast. She pushed herself even harder and passed it; she didn't stop flying until she was far ahead of it. When she was about ten miles away from the Moon she looked over her shoulder.

"Good…I'm still far enough ahead of the energy blast, and far enough away from the moon. Now I just need to concentrate for an energy blast of my own." She muttered while bringing her powers up to their full potential.

She focused her energy in to the Ginshinzhou and fired an energy blast straight at the incoming dark blast. The two balls of energy collided with each other both battling to over come the other.

'This isn't good,' she thought to herself. ' At this rate those two energy blasts will gather enough power to become a either a Nova or a collapsed star.'

She added more power to her energy blast and slowly it overcame Chaos's blast and slowly pushed it away from the Moon. Chaos noticed this and sent more of his energy in to his blast. 'This should do it.' He thought to himself and sent it back toward her.

" I need more power." She muttered to herself and tapped in to the powers of the Inner Senshi that was contained in her crystal. She then sent the power in to the pure energy and it once again pushed the dark energy back. 'Setsuna-chan…hurry up and get my family and friends off of the Moon! Chaos and I both have energy blasts battling between us, and if his energy blast wins the Moon and the Earth will be destroyed!' She telepathically told the Senshi of Time.

In the ruin of the throne room Setsuna's eyes widened when she received her Hime's telepathic message. She turned to face Usagi's uncles and friends and said: " We have to get you all out of here! Chaos and Usa-chan are both fighting near the Moon and he had sent a negative energy blast toward the Moon and Earth. Usagi-chan is trying overcome it with a blast of pure energy, demo the negative energy is slowly overcoming hers." So saying she opened a portal and transported everyone back to the park. When everyone was away from the portal it slowly began to close with her and the Outers still inside.

"Gomen nasai. Demo we must leave you here." She told them.

When they turned around they saw that the portal was only the size of a baseball, and then nothing.

'What are they going to do?' Was the collective thought.

In the mist filled area of the Time Gates the Outers had transformed and summoned their powers, and prepared to give them to their beloved Hime. "We must hurry the Negative energy has overpowered our Hime's energy blast and is hurtling toward Usagi-Hime." Pluto told them.

In space the negative energy was indeed coming closer to Eternal Sailor Moon who was desperately trying send more of her energy back into her energy blast to keep it away. Chaos just floated there smirking the whole time and chuckled.

"Give it up Serenity. Another fifteen minutes and the energy blast that we both created will reach you and turn you in to space dust. Followed by the Moon and the Earth." Chaos crowed in triumph.

Eternal Sailor Moon gritted her teeth in anger and replied: "Never. I will never give up. Everyone and everything is counting on me." So saying she began to tap in to her life energy, and was about to send it in to the energy ball. When she sensed that a portal was opening behind her; a few seconds' later four glowing balls of energy hurtled out of the portal and entered in to her.

Her eyes widened in surprise and shock. She would know those four energy signatures like she knew her own. A lone tear of gratitude slid down her cheek. "Minna-chan. Arigato. I won't let you down." She murmured silently; she then allowed the powers of the Inners, the Outers, the Golden Crystal, and the Silver Crystal flow through her body and transformed.

Chaos floated there in stunned amazement as he watched Eternal Sailor Moon transform into her ultimate form. Sailor Cosmos: Queen of the Stars.

She held up her hand and halted the energy blast that was fifteen inches away from her. "Chaos. For what you have done to the Inners, Mamoru, and Akiko. You will pay for all of the pain and heartbreak that you have caused." Sailor Cosmos said in a cold voice devoid of emotion.

"Oh Please." Chaos answered. "I wasn't the one who paid Akiko to kill the Inners. It was your Ojisan Takatori Reiji."

"True" Cosmos conceded. "Demo judging humans is not within my jurisdiction. However invading aliens, demons, other dimensional warlords, and of course power hungry dark gods are."

So saying she sent a small amount of her energy in to the huge energy blast that was just hovering there and sent it hurtling towards Chaos who had narrowly avoided it. When she was sure that it was far enough away from her Solar System she snapped her fingers causing it to explode harmlessly in to space dust. She then turned her attention back toward Chaos who had fired yet another energy blast at the Earth while she wasn't looking. Cosmos shook her head and halted that energy blast as well.

"I don't think so." She said calmly and destroyed the energy ball. She then faced Chaos and sent a small compressed blast of energy towards him. Chaos just smirked in confidence and raised his hand thinking he could stop it. However the smirk vanished when he realized that it wasn't stopping; He tried to escape, but it was to late he was struck by the blast and consumed by it in a brilliant flash of light. When it faded there was nothing left of him but a small orb containing the small fragment of him and Chiba Mamoru's star seed that was floating there lifeless and dull.

Sailor Cosmos drifted toward the two items and studied the star seed carefully. She took it in to her hand and concentrated, searching for even the tiniest flicker of the soul of her former love. She was about to give up until she detected a miniscule glimmer emanating from within the deepest recesses of the star seed.

She gave a small smile of relief. "Saa…that's good to know. I guess I have one more stop to make before I head back home." She said to herself and then summoned the star seeds of the Inners and Akiko to her. As well as the orb containing Chaos's fragment. She summoned two boxes one for the star seeds, and one for the orb. When she had them all she spread her wings and vanished in to thin air.

Well Minna, here is the new chapter. The next one will be the Epiloge. I just hope that you will enjoy my little Christmas present to you all. Signed Magic Cat


	22. The CauldronReturning Home

Avenging Angel

Epilogue

The Cauldron/Going Home

Far off in the very middle of the Universe a bright flash of light heralded the arrival of Sailor Cosmos. She was welcomed by the Keeper of the Cauldron, as well as Sailor Galaxia, and her hikari Chibi Chibi.

"Welcome back your Highness. We have been expecting your arrival." The Keeper said to her kindly.

Cosmos raised an eyebrow at the Keeper's statement and turned her attention toward Galaxia.

"We saw the whole battle. I am sorry Hime. If I had known that a small fragment of Chaos has entered your beloved I would have come and warned you."

Cosmos shook her head and smiled sadly. "Iie Galaxia-chan. You couldn't have known, no one could have. Chaos had buried itself so deeply into Mamoru-san that even he didn't realize it until it was too late."

Galaxia lifted her eyebrow in question. "Mamoru-san? Don't you mean Mamo-chan."

Cosmos shook her head: "Iie...I no longer love him like that anymore. I think that I have fallen in love with someone else." She sighed quietly: "Even though he can be a pervert and a pain in the ass." She looked down and noticed Chibi Chibi looking at her questioningly. " To put it lightly." She finished dryly. She looked back up at the Keeper, and Galaxia. "Demo enough of these sad and confusing thoughts. We have better seal this fragment away, and also start the process of giving the Inners, Mamoru-san, and Akiko-kun a chance for a normal and happy life."

The Keeper nodded her head in agreement and led them down the hallway and into a chamber where the star seeds were placed until they could be reborn again. "Here Hime...place the seeds on to that pedestal and we will begin the cleansing." She told the Queen of the Stars.

Cosmos nodded her head and placed the star seeds on to the pedestal which activated a bright light which in turn bathed the seeds and slowly tried to purify them. Under the light they could see how badly Chaos had corrupted them for they were all pitch black. Except for Akiko's which was more of a blackish grey color. The Keeper observed them for a while and sighed sadly.

"I am sorry Hime, demo it seems that Chaos had corrupted them completely. It will be several centuries until they can be purified and returned to Earth."

Cosmos nodded her head sadly: "I suspected as much."

She then turned slowly away and left the chamber followed by Galaxia and Chibi Chibi.

"Hime...would you like Chibi Chibi and myself to accompany you back to Earth?" Galaxia asked her. Chibi Chibi jumped up and down clapping her hands and squealing with delight at this suggestion.

Cosmos smiled down at her lightly and then turned her attention back to Galaxia. "Arigato Galaxia-chan, Chibi-chan, demo I think that I want to go alone." Seeing Chibi Chibi's crestfallen face she knelt down and gathered her in her arms and hugged her tight while saying: "Gomen Chibi-chan, demo I have a lot of soul searching to do and straighten things out in my head." She explained to the little toddler.

Chibi Chibi sniffed and nodded her head sadly. Cosmos turned her attention to Galaxia and after giving Chibi Chibi another hug handed her over and watched as Galaxia cradled her hikari in her arms, and then she vanished in another flash of bright light.

"Take care of yourself Hime. I hope that this man that you are falling for treats you well; because if he doesn't he will have me to answer to." Galaxia murmured to herself and then walked back down the corridor where the Keeper was holding one of the star seeds. "Which one is that?" she asked.

The Keeper looked up and smiled it is the one called Akiko. I am thinking of holding on to this one until her highness concieves and place his star seed into her so he can be born."

"Why do that?" Galaxia answered.

"Because I think that the Hime will be a better parent to him then the other choice." The Keeper replied.

Galaxia shrugged her shoulders at the Keeper's reasoning it was really none of her business which star seed went where and she knew that the Keeper was right. The Hime really was a better choice then the other. She walked out of the chamber and headed back to her post.

Meanwhile back on Earth.

Usagi's friends and family were waiting is Shuuichi's manor. Reiji had given Ouka the antidote and she was beginning to get some color back in the cheeks and her breathing became more regulated. As he walked down the stairs he became aware of Schuldig talking or more like yelling on the phone at the mail dispatcher.

"What do you mean the package had been shipped on time and delivered? I am telling you that I did not receive the package!" He yelled. He listened for a little while and then roared out: "Where does he live!" Another few minutes he slammed down the receiver and stormed out the front door grabbing his keys on the way and muttering about idiot drug addict delivery boys, and parole boards the whole time.

Reiji shook his head and felt a small shred of sympathy for whomever Schuldig was going after. He then walked through the doors that led to the study and sat down. He wasn't foolish enough to join everyone else; especially after what happened at the park, and he doubted that Crawford would bail him out after what happened to his ward yesterday evening.

"What is taking her so long?" Yohji wondered out loud.

The Outer Senshi gave a groan as Setsuna rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance before responding: "It takes a lot of energy and time to travel all the way to the center of the Universe and back, and since she teleported so soon after fighting and defeating Chaos she would be on her last reserves when she got there. So it will be quite awhile for her to return." she explained to him rather cooly. "Oh...and Kudoh-san."

"Hai"

"If you ask that question one more time I will hit you on the head with my time staff." She growled.

Yohji clammed up after that much to everyone's relief and amusement. After about fifty times of hearing him ask that exact same question fifty times in a row they were all wondering how to shut him up themselves without making a mess in the Police Commisioner's study. Fortunately Setsuna had come up with his answer easily and also a half way decent threat to shut him up. For about a half an hour and then he started again giving Setsuna an opportunity to carry out her threat.

THWACK!

Thud.

Followed by clapping.

Halfway across the Universe Sailor Cosmos was trying to sort her feelings and thoughts.

'He is rude, conceited, and a pervert! Not to mention he and the rest of Schwartz had killed my family.' She thought to herself.

'He is also handsome, and has no problem in showing how he feels.' he conscious replied.

'Yeah...but my family.'

'You forgave the other members of Schwartz for their part, so why are you so adament in blaming him!'

'I just do.' She pouted mentally.

'Oh...that's a mature answer.' her conscious remarked snidely.

"Oh Shut Up!" She yelled out loud and then groaned. 'I can't believe that I'm arguing with myself." She grumbled.

Her conscious snickered in her head and replied: 'You'd better believe it, and we still have about five billion light years more to go.'

What followed after that statement were several imaginative and colorful obscenities that Cosmos had learned from Uranus over the years. Much to her consciousness's disbelief and amusement. After about another thirty minutes a bright light engulfed her and she sped through the Universe with the speed that rivaled that of several space ships and cruisers which caused the ships captain and crews wondering just what the heck it was.

Back on Earth:

Schuldig had just finished dealing with the drug addict delivery boy. The kid had just finished calling a fence to see how much he could get for the diamond engagement ring that two diamonds with a moonstone between them. Which he convieniently forgot to deliver. Needless to say Schuldig was not amused and took his time mentally tormenting the kid. By the time he was through with him the drug addict was a mental wreck and couldn't even make a coherent sound.

'Idiot Druggie...he's just lucky that he didn't fence Tenshi's present when I found him.' He thought to himself. He then gazed up at the eastern sky and saw the pre-dawn sunrise. "Beautiful...but not nearly as beautiful as the sunrises in Switzerland after it snows." He murmured.

He then noticed something odd in the pre-dawn light. Something was catching the sun's rays and reflected the different colors of the rising sun. Pink, purple, and silver mixed together.

"Can it be?" He muttered to himself while reaching in to the back of his car for his binoculars and then peering through them. Sure enough it was Sailor Cosmos gliding through the sky and looking quite tired. Schuldig tossed his binoculars back in to the car and called out to her telepathically.

'Tenshi.'

'Schuldig?' came her weak response causing him to frown.

'Ja Tenshi...are you all right?'

'Iie...I am totally drained and can hardly focus on what I'm doing. Where are you?'

'Near dock twenty-seven. Do you think that you can make it this far?'

'Hai, I think so. I'll meet you there.'

Schuldig quickly got in to his car and started it, and then drove to the entry way of dock 27 which was two blocks from his present location, and then waited. Sure enough Usagi as Cosmos saw his familiar car and seeing him getting out and running towards the end of the dock glided over to where he was. Just as she reached the edge of the dock she faltered and lost consciousness. She would have badly injured herself if Schuldig hadn't caught her.

"I've got you Tenshi." He said while supporting her body by wrapping one arm around her waist and the other one around her back.

Usagi sighed as she felt herself transform back in to her civilian form. She raised her head tiredly and asked: "What were you doing out here?" and when she felt dizzy she added "Not that I'm complaining."

"Getting your present back." he replied, and seeing the tired/confused expression on her face he said: "I'll explain later. Right now lets get you back to your Oji's manor."

So saying he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his car. After buckling her in he walked to the other side and got in and drove off. When they arrived at the manor all of the lights were off which meant that either everyone had turned in, or they all fell asleep while talking and the servants had turned off the lights before going to bed themselves. Schuldig got out of the car and walked up the stairs and inserted his key in to the door lock to unlock it. He opened the door a crack and then went back to the car and opened the passenger side door and extracted the sleeping Usagi from within. He gathered her in his arms and carried her up the stairs and in to the manor. While he was walking down the hallway he noticed that the latter of his earlier assumption had been accurate. There in the study slumped over were the members of Weiss, Usagi's two Oji's, and his teammates sleeping soundly. The Outers were also there sleeping soundly on some chairs.

Schuldig shook his head in amusement and continued up the stairs and down the hall that led to Usagi's bedroom. He opened the door and walked in to the room and to the side of the bed that didn't have the cats on it. He laid her down on to the bed and kissed her tenderly before straightening up and covering her with comforter.

The added weight on the bed plus the feeling of a comforter had awoken Luna who opened her eyes blearily and looked around. When she saw her Hime's sleeping form next to she immediately became more alert and turned her head to the door just as Schuldig was leaving. She silently blessed him for bringing her Hime back to the manor and then padded over to where Usagi lay sound asleep and curled herself next to her to assure that she was indeed there and drifted off back to sleep.

Outside the bedroom Schuldig went back downstairs and then headed outside to close the car doors, and then the front door. He then went in to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Needless to say the sounds of the water from the kitchen sink and the coffee maker brewing had brought Crawford out of his sleep, and when the smell of freshly brewed coffee reached him it brought him out of his stupor. He headed into the kitchen and found Schuldig sitting down and drinking his coffee which was pitch black. Crawford went to the cupboard and got himself a mug and then filled it with coffee for himself, and then sat down next to his teammate.

"Where have you been?" he asked while raising the coffee mug to his lips.

"Taking care of something." Schuldig replied tiredly while reaching in to his pocket and extracting the small ring box from his pocket.

"Do I really want to know?" was the response.

"About the delivery boy? Probably not." Was the answer.

Crawford sighed inwardly and raised the mug to his lips to drink again.

Schuldig smiled slightly while debating telling Crawford the news while he was drinking, and decided that it was just to good to pass up. "But about Usagi-chan returning home, and me giving her a ride back to the manor. Most definately." He remarked causing Crawford to choke on his coffee before looking at Schuldig in disbelief, and at Schuldig's nod of confirmation allowed a small smile to appear. Then the two settled back down and continued drinking their coffee's.

Four years passed and in that time Usagi and Schuldig were happily married and expecting their first born child. It had taken awhile but Usagi had finally believed that Schuldig really did love her, and returned the love happily. Both of her Oji's were dead though. Reiji who had discovered that Omi was really Mamoru had tried to finish the job that the kidnappers had failed to do. Shuuichi once again tried to save Omi and succeeded at the cost of his own life. When Usagi found out she went to Reiji's office and destroyed him herself. She had received a lot scolding from the fates, and the celestial beings, but after awhile they admitted that she had every reason to kill him and she only received a minor slap on the wrist. When she returned she found Ran and his sister Aya waiting for her to offer their thanks in avenging their parents. She just smiled at them and nodded. With Shuuichi dead Omi became the new Persia and he and Hotaru were also happily married. When Sena Izumi joined the team Usagi treated him like a son and eased the pain in his heart. When Abyssinan was almost killed she found him just in time and healed him.

Usagi leaned back in her reclining chair and relaxed she had been going over baby cribs and other necessities when she felt someone's lips kissing her neck tenderly. She turned around and smiled at her husband. Surprisingly Shuldig was a loving and an attentive husband much to everyone's surprise, and she had no doubt that he would also be a protective father.

"Ohayo Tenshi." He said while lifting her chin with his finger.

"Ohayo." She answered and then finished with saying: "Aishiteru."

To which he leaned in and kissed her deeply and hungrily before answering: "Aishiteru Koi." Before he resumed kissing her passionately, which she was more than happy to return with equal intensity. They remained that way for several hours never noticing the two pairs of eyes that were watching happily.

"Let's go Chibi-chan." Galaxia said.

"Chibi." Came the reply and they both vanished in a shimmer of light to return to their home domain.

Well there it is folks the last chapter of Avenging Angel. Sorry it took so long but this Year I have been busy with college classes, massage classes, work, and of course surgery. So I thank you for your patience. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


End file.
